La Isla
by YuriHot
Summary: Ayano viaja junto con sus amigas a una isla para verificar el estado de una mansión. Al llegar quedaran atrapadas durante una semana, solas y sin poder comunicarse con el mundo, mientras emerge un gran misterio que Ayano deberá resolver. M por el contenido solo para mayores, aunque seguramente también leerán los de quince. Ya eso es cuestión de cada quien. QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS
1. Chapter 1

-señorita Sugiura… la señorita Tendo la está esperando…

Hace ya más de un año regrese a Japón, pero para que contarles eso… eso ustedes ya lo saben. El hecho es que, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, muchas cosas han pasado en mi joven vida. Cosas tanto… buenas, como malas. Pero más buenas, como Yui… mi adorable y hermosa novia.

-señorita Sugiura, por favor tome asiento…

Y las malas, como Toshinō Kyōko y Yachiyo, mis acosadoras.

-gracias…

Pero aunque son una molestia, me gusta estar con ellas, claro si nos acompañan Chitose y Chizuru. Nunca estaría a solas con ese par de pervertidas.

-señorita Sugiura, el motivo por el cual le he mandado a llamar es…

Y si se preguntan dónde están las demás pues… Akari está con su novia chinatsu, ellas formaron su relación después de que Yui rechazara a yoshikawa. Cuando Akari termino la prepa, literalmente corrió a los brazos de su amada, esto quiere decir que ella comparte un apartamento con su novia en Hokkaido. Himawari obtuvo una beca para estudios en Londres, y Sakurako esta con ella, así es, la vaga de Sakurako no puede vivir sin su monstruo de tetas enormes. Lo gracioso es que, a pesar de estudiar en Nanamori, no me topé con ellas sino hasta después de las vacaciones de verano.

Y yo… estoy en la universidad de Takaoka, en la facultad de artes escénicas. Como el siguiente día empezarían mis vacaciones de verano la profe me mando a llamar para que realizara una tarea. La profe o sensei como quieran llamarle, bueno es que cuando estaba en América se me pegaron algunas costumbres. En fin… como les seguía diciendo, la buena… digo… la profe… es una mujer de treinta años, de tez blanca, de cabello azul corto, ojos chocolate, altura regular, y de buen cuerpo.

-necesito que califique a un pequeño grupo de mis alumnas

-perdón, no le entiendo. Ella me pidió que califique a unas de sus alumnas, pero yo no sabía cómo realizar lo que me pidió

-Lo que le trato de decir es que…, en vista de que Ud. estudio en América, conoce como es el arte visual de USA, y necesito que califique sus proyectos

-creo que se equivoca, yo no sé nada sobre arte. Le dije, pero me detuvo a que continúe.

-espere déjeme atender…

Su celular comenzó a sonar, indicando que tenía una llamada entrante, me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que le esperase -hola… si ella está aquí… veo… muy bien… si no se preocupen… bien. Ella colgó la llamada y precedió a mirarme -señorita Sugiura, en vista de que no tiene los conocimientos que requiero… yo solo afirmo con la cabeza -discúlpeme por haberla hecho perder su tiempo- _es en serio_

-no se preocupe- me levante y caminé hacia la salida de su oficina -que tenga un buen día- le digo mientras me inclino haciendo la típica reverencia

-¡espere!- pero antes de salir ella me detiene

-si- contesto

-en estas vacaciones Ud.… ¿saldrá del país?- me sorprendió su pregunta

-no, yo no tengo los recursos- _la verdad es que si los tengo, pero no lo voy hacer_

-bien, gracias por venir, disculpe otra vez por hacerla perder su tiempo- me dedico una sonrisa amistosa, típico de ella

 _Todo eso fue absolutamente extraño, digo el hecho de que he estado en América, no quiere decir que se de arte. En fin… tengo que ir a casa porque se está haciendo tarde._

* * *

Luego de bajar en la parada de autobús, procedí a caminar el par de cuadras donde se encuentra mi casa. Mientras, iba pensando en donde debería, o que lugares visitar en estas vacaciones. Todo lugar que elija tengo que consultarlo con ella, así funciona esto, siempre hablar de lo que queremos hacer juntas.

Al llegar, procedo a meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal, pero con un sonido electrónico, mi móvil me informa que tengo un nuevo correo. Lo revise antes de entrar en la casa… _es de mamá_ … pensé. Cuando termine de leer el correo una sonrisa se formó en mis labios… _esto tengo que decírselo a Yui._

-Yui, estoy en casa-

Cuando estoy en medio de la sala… -¡hola mi amor!- soy sorprendida por una personita en particular, pero no es Yui…

Era la rubia Kyōko, que al verme desprevenida me tomo y me beso de una forma en la que yo ya estaba bastante familiarizada. Pueden pensar que soy una mala persona, y en cierto modo lo soy. Digo… no es qué no me guste que Kyōko me bese, además a Yui nunca pareció importarle. ¿Por qué será?

-¡Toshinō Kyōko, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!…-

-lo siento Ayano- dice Yui. Tomo a Kyōko halándola de las orejas para apartarla de mi -¿cómo te fue?- luego pregunta

"bien… no me quejo" me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura -pero, te extrañé- le digo

Ella me da una de esas miradas que me enloquecen, me acerqué a ella para recibir mi beso de bienvenida, tan pronto como empezó, empezó una batalla de lenguas, acto seguido lancé un gemido. luego nos separamos solo a centímetros y nos sonreímos enamoradas…

-oigan, si no me van a dejar participar, mejor no me hagan emocionar- dijo Kyōko con los brazos cruzados

-nunca me besaría contigo- le digo, mientras de mala gana me aparto de Yui

-pero si nos acabamos de besar- dice ella

-me besaste que es muy diferente-

-y que me dices de la semana pasada, cuando casi estabas desnuda en mi habitación-

-pero fue porque usaste el 0406- Yui se unió a la conversación -y menos mal que llegue a tiempo… porque si no…- dijo mostrándole el puño a Kyōko -te golpearía por estar besándote con Ayano-

Kyōko. Desde que Yui perdió su apartamento, la rubia también perdió su refugio, ella se mudó con nosotras después de que sus padres se mudaran a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo. Y como Yui vive conmigo pues…

-si como digas Yui- decía Kyōko mientras se sentaba en el sillón -¿a dónde nos vamos Ayano?- la rubia me preguntó, tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió

-no te entiendo Toshinō Kyōko-

-¿a donde nos vamos a vacacionar, esta temporada?- dijo Kyōko mientras pasaba canales que no le llamaban la atención

-ah… sobre eso… mi madre compro una mansión que está en una isla no muy lejos de la costa, me pidió que le echara un vistazo, y ver si fue una buena compra. ¿Quieren ir?-

-suena divertido- dijo Yui -¿cuándo partimos?-

-mañana, así que alisten la maleta-

-¡mañana!- salto Kyōko del sillón –tengo que preparar mis mejores biquinis- dijo ella, y salió rumbo a su habitación

-Ayano, tus padres no son millonarios, ¿cómo pueden comprar una mansión?- Yui preguntó

-tienes razón en lo de no ser millonarios, pero mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y mi padre es presidente de una agencia de publicidad, y yo no dependo de ellos desde que volví. Entonces ese dinero que no invierten en mí, lo usan para comprar tonterías-

-como tú digas- beso -debemos invitar a las gemelas Ikeda-

-sí, luego les llamare… además necesito que Chizuru nos lleve al muelle-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente más preciso cuando llegamos al muelle, Chitose nos estaba esperando en la lancha que nos llevaría a la isla. Le pedí de favor que me ayudara consiguiéndome un bote para ir a la isla, y me encontré con una gran sorpresa… la lancha estaba un tanto vieja, la pintura malograda, incluso se podía ver en ciertos puntos la fibra de vidrio. No niego que de solo pensar que esa cosa podría hundirse en el fondo del mar, me puso la carne de gallina

-hola Ayano-chan, Kyōko-chan y Yui-chan- con una cálida sonrisa la chica de lentes nos saludó

-hola Chitose- devolvimos el saludo al unísono

-Chizuru chu chu- kyoko al ver a la gemela de Chitose, soltó su equipaje y corrió a abrazarla

-¡aléjate asquerosa!- _auch... eso debió doler_ Chizuru la recibió con un golpe que la mandó a volar

pero dejando el masoquismo de la rubia de lado Tomé a Chitose de la mano y la aparto un poco del grupo para hablar con ella -Chitose, ¿no había algo mejor?- le digo referente a la lancha

-lo siento, pero como es época de vacaciones era la única disponible-

-¿pero resistirá?-

-no te preocupes, la capitana dijo que es pura fachada-

No puedo enojarme con Chitose, es más, nunca lo he hecho, ella es mi mejor amiga, compartimos un vínculo especial, y además ella fue mi primer beso.

Regresamos a donde se encuentra el grupo ya montando el equipaje en el vehículo acuático, pero las sorpresas aun no terminaban…

-hola sexy Ayano- _al parecer se ha filtrado información de alguna manera_

-¿qué haces aquí Yachiyo? _\- y quien invito a esta, na, yo sé quién fue solo juego con ella._

-eres mala Ayano-chan- decía haciendo pucheros -te vas de viaje para tener mucho sexo salvaje y orgias hasta el amanecer y no me invitaste _\- ¿sexo salvaje?_

-no es una orgia, y no te invite porque sabía que alguien…- dije mirando a Kyōko -lo haría por mí-

-entonces…- dijo mientras se acercó seductoramente hacia mí -feliz de verme-

-claro… como no. ya sube que nos vamos, tú serás la carnada para los tiburones-

-que cruel-

-yahoo señoritas- la capitana, que hasta ese momento no la había visto dijo -lista para la aventura- _quién demonios se cree, ¿un guía turístico_? -favor tomen asiento- la chica es un tanto morena, cuerpo atlético, ojos amarillo-ámbar, un poco imperativa a mi parecer y tiene un pequeño colmillo que muestra cuando sonríe.

* * *

Cuando pone en marcha el bote me doy cuenta de que es verdad… la lancha es pura fachada, el motor suena bien y la lancha muy sólida se mueve a gran velocidad por las aguas. Cuando llegamos a la isla, pude observar que a simple vista la mansión es la única construcción en este lugar.

-bien señoritas hemos llegado, gracias por preferir aero-misao- _acaso no sabe que es un bote y no un avión_ -las recogeré en una semana… claro, si aún están vivas- sus últimas palabras quedaron resonando en mi mente

Al parecer yo fui la única que escucho sus palabras, porque las demás ya se habían alejado caminando hacia la mansión. El lugar era bastante bonito, la playa y la mansión son lo único que destaca en este lugar. Desde el bote pude ver que la isla tiene un gran bosque, en si no es muy ancha no sabía cuál era su profundidad. La dichosa mansión estaba sobre una colina a 200m de la costa sobre los 20m de altura del nivel del mar. Rodeada por una cerca, en frente un jardín con estatuas, arbustos con formas de aves y en el centro una fuente.

-es muy bonito Ayano-chan- dijo Chitose mientras acarreaba su maleta y observaba asombrada

-Sí que lo es- dijo mi linda Yui

Esos 200m fueron los más largos de toda mi vida, pero solo había una cosa que me preocupaba. Nunca pensé que en ese lugar me toparía con un misterio tan grande, que incluso pareciera sacado de una película cuyo guion fue escrito por una persona fantasiosa, y un poco desquiciada.

-Ayano, Ayano… AYANO- me preguntaba mentalmente, _¿Por qué no la arroje por la borda cuando tuve la oportunidad?_

-qué quieres Yachiyo- _molesta mucho, ¿Kyōko porque la invitaste?_

-te estaba preguntando si tendremos servidumbre- _seguramente quiere una de esas chicas pechugonas para que la atienda. Pues eso no será hoy mi querida Yachiyo_

-acaso estás loca, como crees que voy a pagar…

-bienvenida a casa ama-

-servidumbre… ¿eh?- _mi madre nunca mencionó que la servidumbre viene con la casa_

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, las puertas se nos abrieron automáticamente. Revelándonos tres chicas que vestidas como criadas nos dieron la bienvenida. Eso me sorprendió, y mucho

-¿quiénes son…?- preguntó Yui señalándolas, todas estábamos asombradas y eso la incluye

-eh… no lo sé- le digo, me dirigí a ellas porque las demás se quedaron paralizadas al ver lo bonitas que eran estas chicas, pero una me llamó más la atención… -disculpen- les dije -¿quiénes son Uds.?-

Una de las maid dio un paso al frente, ella tenía el cabello de color rosa largo, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, usaba lentes redondos, lo que más destaca era su tamaño de busto, _yo diría que son hasta más grandes que los de Himawari_ -mi nombre es Miyuki- su voz era muy suave y agradable para los sentidos -estoy para servirle señorita Sugiura- terminó haciendo una reverencia. Luego regresó a su lugar.

La siguiente en presentarse, aunque con problemas -eh eh… bueno yo- una chica de corto cabello color lila y con un moñito amarillo atado sobre la cabeza, sus ojos eran violeta y de cuerpo normal –mi… mi nombre es Tsukasa- hizo una reverencia rápida –e… estoy para servirle… he Sugiura-san- su voz es también suave, casi parecía la de una niña, una niña muy tímida, lo que la hace bastante adorable. _Seguramente aún sigue siendo virgen_

Y llegó el turno de la chica más llamativa -mucho gusto ama- ella era de baja estatura, tenía el cabello extremadamente largo y de color azul, ojos verdes, el cuerpo de una niña de 12 años por lo que supuse era su edad -mi nombre es Konata, y tengo 23 años- ¿ _qué fue lo que dijo?_. A diferencia de las demás, ella no hizo una reverencia, en cambio extendió su mano hacia mí, la cual tomé sin bacilar -mucho gusto… Ayano-.

* * *

 **Bueno seguramente ya lo han adivinado, y los que no, aquí una explicación:**

 **Esta historia es original de HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS. digamos que es un intento fallido de aquel escritor, y como somos amigos pues le pedí amablemente este fanfic para editarlo y publicarlo en mi cuenta. Pero el crédito sigue siendo de él**


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta ese momento seguía sin entender nada…

Según el correo que me envió mamá, debía revisar cual es el estado de esta edificación. Hasta ahí, todo bien. ¿Pero, y que hacían estas chicas vestidas como criadas?. Mi madre nunca mencionó que la casa traía servidumbre incluida…

-estamos para servirle señorita Sugiura-

-si… bueno, eso está bien, pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunte a las doncellas

-su madre nos contrató, es decir… la señora Sugiura- _pero mamá no lo mencionó_

-basta de charla- de pronto Yachiyo soltó -la pelirosa es mía- se lanzó sobre Miyuki y la empieza a estrujar, con una velocidad casi inhumana destroza el vestido de criada de Miyuki y se abre paso hacia sus pechos

-yo quería también a Miyuki- dijo Kyōko en son de queja -tendré que conformarme con la enanita- tomó a Konata entre sus brazos, y le planto un beso salvaje de esos que solo ella sabe

-no-no hagas eso- desde el suelo llegaron suplicas a mis oídos por parte de una sonrojada Miyuki -aaaahhh por favor- yo sabía que era inútil pedirle que se detenga

-hey a donde me llevas" Konata protesto porque Kyōko cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar

-a un lugar más privado- pero llegando en medio del salón principal se detiene -¿dónde están las habitaciones?- pregunta

-arriba… subiendo las escaleras- le contestó Konata aun en brazos de Kyōko

-guíame dulce Konata- empezó a subir las escaleras a paso veloz -no te asuste, seré gentil contigo, más bien… mis manos lo serán hehehehe- yo solo las vi desaparecer en un corredor

-¡HEY!- _parecía que nunca se daría cuenta_ -KYOKO VUELVE ACA- mi novia salió a darle alcance a su amiga pervertida antes de que abusara sexualmente de la pobre Konata

-no-no me toques ahí- _¡que demonios!_ Yachiyo, la chica perro loca había casi desvestido a la pobre Miyuki, y la estaba violando literalmente. Con su cabeza entre los pecho de la pelirosa, Yachiyo se amantaba como chiva huérfana, y con sus dedos acariciaba las partes de Miyuki

-esto es un sueño hecho realidad- dijo Yachiyo mientras apapachaba a Miyuki.

-pues tu sueño se volverá pesadilla- me enfurecí con esa idiota.

Chasqueo mis dedos y Chizuru entró en acción, golpeo a Yachiyo dejándola aturdida, y con una sola mano la levanto de encima de una Miyuki casi desnuda y muy aterrada. _Me pregunto si los tiburones comerán chicas perro_

Empecé con mi cometido. Dejé mi equipaje en la entrada y me dispuse a ver las características del lugar. La construcción no era antigua, lo sé muy bien porque tenía dotes modernas. A cada lado del salón habían dos escaleras, estas se unían en la planta superior, tres portales que conducían a otras habitaciones, más adelante descubriría que uno de ellos lleva al comedor y a la cocina, el otro… en ese momento no estaba muy segura. Pero la puerta doble del centro es la que más me llamó la atención.

Caminé hacia allí… una vez entré, me desilusioné _. Aquí no hay mucho que ver_ pensé. Un salón con un escritorio, dos sillones a cada lado y un estante de libros… sin libros. _Este lugar parece que se usó como estudio privado_ ,

Me coloqué detrás del escritorio y me senté en la silla, curiosa por encontrar algo, revisé todos los cajones, aunque solo son cinco en los primeros cuatro que había revisado no encuentro nada.

-parece estar atorado- el ultimo cajón que revisé estaba atascado. Con la ayuda de mi pierna en el escritorio tiré con fuerza –aaaaaahhh- caí hacia atrás cuando de golpe se abrió el cajón –duele- digo sobándome el trasero –perfecto- sarcasmo -aquí tampoco hay nada- estaba muy emocionada, aunque no sabía que esperar, talvez un mapa de algún tesoro sería un buen comienzo. Pero cuando traté de colocar el cajón de nuevo en su sitio, cayó algo al suelo que enseguida se ganó mi atención, -¿qué es esto?- ¿ _a quién demonios le pregunto?._ Lo que se cayó de debajo del cajón era una especie de diario.

Me senté otra vez en la silla y empecé a ojear el dichoso diario -esto es ilegible- llámenme ignorante pero solo habían símbolos raros y bocetos de aparatos que nunca había visto. Pasé con rapidez todas las páginas en busca de escritura de algún tipo, pero solo encontré palabras al final. _ELLOS YA ESTAN AQUÍ_ -¡que estupidez!- dije. Coloqué el diario en unos de los cajones.

-talvez deba llamar a mamá, para informarle sobre la casa y también hablar sobre las doncellas- cuando tomé mi móvil algo raro sucedió -no tengo cobertura- _si esta isla está a 20k de la costa debería tener señal mi móvil… ¿o no?._


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaba casi veinte minutos dando vueltas en aquel estudio, tratando de conseguir una barra en el indicador de señal, pero no tenía éxito…

-Esto es inútil- cai en unos de los sillones, mis intentos de comunicarme con mamá se vieron frustrados -mejor le pediré su móvil a Yui- pensé en la posibilidad de que mi móvil estuviera averiado. Salí del estudio solo para encontrarme con una Yachiyo luchando con Chizuru para alcanzar a Miyuki. De las demás chicas, no había presencia.

Pero escuche unos pasos que venían desde la planta alta, luego puedo ver que por las escaleras desciende mi adorable Yui, pero… ¿dónde estaban Kyōko y Konata?. Yui se me acercó y aproveché…

-la pudiste alcanzar-

-no, Kyōko se desapareció en uno de los pacillos-

-¿pero la encontraste a tiempo? pregunté

-y tú que crees-

Miré hacia las escaleras, de una de ellas bajó una Kyōko sonriente, seguida por una Konata con las mejillas rojas pero igualmente sonriente. Kyōko estaba igual, y llevaba algo entre sus manos, algo pequeño, blanco y de tela. Pero Konata estaba despeinada y su vestido de criada esta desalineado y arrugado.

Le hice una señal a Yui para que me siguiera hacia la entrada donde estaban nuestras cosas…

-Yachiyo… ¡quieta!- ella me obedeció y dejó de intentar poner sus manos en Miyuki -Chizuru ¿dónde está Chitose?- le pregunté a la susodicha

-ella se fue hacia la cocina con Tsukasa- _vaya hicieron amigas más rápida de lo que creí_

-bien… en vista de que al parecer son mis empleadas- les dije a las doncellas -le pediré de favor que no me llamen por mi apellido, diríjanse a mí por mi nombre, y no utilicen honoríficos-

-entendido Ayano- dicen al mismo tiempo

Entonces procedí presentarles a las demás chicas -ella es Yui Funami- las doncellas hicieron la reverencia al igual que Yui. Y así mismo con las otras -ella es Kyōko Toshinō, Yachiyo la chica perro loca, Chizuru y su hermana que está en la cocina Chitose Ikeda-

-mucho gusto-

-espero que nos llevemos bien, y seamos amigas- … -ahora si son tan amables de indicarnos nuestras habitaciones, por favor-

-será un placer- dijo Miyuki -síganme señoritas-

Miyuki comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida por Konata, tras de ella iba Chizuru con su equipaje y el de su hermana, luego Yachiyo. Justo cuando Kyōko iba a pisar el primer escalón, la detuve.

-espera Kyōko- Yui también se detiene -¿qué le hiciste a Konata?- le pregunte. Pero ella empezó a rascarse la mejilla y a mirar hacia varias direcciones -estoy esperando- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-¡de verdad!- Kyōko dijo emocionada -el dedo de Yui te embazó- ella se arrodilló delante mío y empezó a acariciar mi vientre por encima de la tela -hola bebe- comenzó a decir estupideces a mi barriga -soy tu tía Kyōko- yo no podría estar más roja.

-¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- para calmar mi repentino crecimiento de ira, tome unas profundas respiraciones, y repitiéndome mentalmente _tranquila… solo déjalo pasar_ -mejor olvidado- pero ese pedazo de tela se ganó mi atención -¿qué es eso que tienes en tu mano?- le arrebate de sus manos aquel objeto, lo desplegué frente a mis ojos y un olor almizclado invadió mi olfato -¡son unas bragas!-

-no, no es nada- Kyōko alterada tomo aquella prenda, su equipaje y subió las escaleras

-con ella no se puede- dije siguiendo a la rubia, pero me doy cuenta de que mi novia no me sigue –Yui- ella estaba observando sus… ¿dedos? -¿Yui, no vienes?- cuando sale de su trance se sonroja mientras coloca sus manos tras su espalda.

-eh, eh, si… te sigo-…

Cuando llegamos al piso superior nos encontramos con un corredor bastante amplio, con otra escalera, _al parecer hay más de dos pisos…_ las chicas estaban reunidas, _nos estaban esperando_

-disculpen la demora- dice Yui -tuvimos un pequeño percance-

-no se preocupe señorita Yui- dice Miyuki -la señorita Yachiyo ya me ha informado de la relación que mantiene con la Srta. Ayano-

-las amas tendrán la mejor habitación- dijo Konata -que se encuentra en el tercer piso-

-Srta. Chizuru acompáñeme- _ya sé que dijo Chizuru, pero sentí curiosidad_ -como Ud. lo solicito, una habitación doble, para Ud. y su hermana- la habitación es muy amplia, hay dos camas, un escritorio, armario y también hay una tv. Me adentré en ella y fui hacia unas grades cortinas, las abrí para descubrir una puerta doble corrediza de cristal transparente, del otro lado había un balcón de donde se podía apreciar la playa en todo su esplendor -allí está el baño-

-muchas gracias Miyuki- esa es la señal que me indicaba marcharme de ahí

-estoy para servirle Srta.- me dispuse a seguir a Miyuki fuera de la habitación pero Chizuru me detuvo

-Ayano, necesito hablar contigo- y me lo dijo con una cara que nunca había visto -ven aquí en veinte minutos- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, _si lo dice ella, debe tratarse de algo importante._

Después de colocar a Kyōko en la segunda planta, y a Yachiyo en la tercera, había llegado nuestro turno…

-bien Srtas. Esta es su habitación- Konata nos condujo hasta una habitación al fondo de un corredor

-wow- es lo único que escapa de nuestros labios. La habitación era la más grande de todas, una cama matrimonial, baño, tv y entretenimiento, guardarropa, escritorio y… al igual que la habitación de Chitose, esta también tiene un balcón con vista al mar, y al bosque. _Al parecer esta habitación esta ubicada en la parte trasera de la casa, lo raro es que no veo otras edificaciones._

-cualquier cosa que deseen, no duden en pedírnosla- dijo Miyuki -con su permiso-

-Ayano- cuando no quedamos solas Yui me empezó hablar de forma sensual -que te parece si estrenamos estrenar esta cama-

-no lo sé… que tienes en mente- ella me tomó de la cintura y me apegó contra su escultural cuerpo, yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello

-que tal- acerca sus labios a los míos –esto- comenzó a besarme de una manera lenta pero sensual. Me empujo y yo caí en la cama, rápidamente se colocó encima y nuevamente empezó a devorar mis labios mientras yo me degusto con los suyos, -mmmm eres traviesa-

-es tu culpa por ser tan sexi-

Negar lo excitada que me puse en ese momento seria decir una mentira muy grande. Yui como sabía hacerlo me empezó a dar besitos en mi cuello, sus hábiles manos desabrocharon mi blusa que salió disparada lejos de nosotras

-eres preciosa-

Mi respiración se volvió pesa al igual que la de Yui, deslizo sus delgados dedos por mi pecho hasta la línea de mi sujetador, llevada por el deseo de ser tocada por Yui, ayude a que me quitara la prenda sin contratiempos. Yui comenzó dándome unos masajes en mis pechos, mis pezones se pusieron duros tan solo con su tacto

-ahh… n, un.. Yui han…- mi boca comenzó a hacer sonidos por si sola. Yui me dedicó una mirada lujuriosa y me mostro sus relucientes dientes, defendió su cabeza capturando uno de mis pezones en su boca

-aahh… Yui... mmm… si chupas tan fuerte voy ah.. han…-

-te estas poniendo húmeda verdad-

Yui quito mis pantalones, me sentí indefensa en ese momento pero deseosa. Efectivamente ya estaba bastante húmeda, seguramente Yui podía ver mis pliegues a través de la tela mojada con mis secreciones

-ya quiero saborearte- quito mis bragas húmedas, poso su dedo por ella recolectando un poco de humedad –mmm… delicioso- chupo un poco del líquido viscoso que reposaba en mis bragas

-Yui… por favor- no podía soportarlo más, separando mis piernas y usando mis dedos para separar mis húmedos pliegues rogué por el placer

Yui acudió a mi llamado, sumergió su cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzó a darme placer oral, podía escuchar los sonidos sucios que Yui hacia al chuparme la vagina pero eso me encendía mas, como Yui usando su lengua para beber el néctar que emana de mí. –ahhh… naan han sii Yui…- ya podía sentirlo cerca. Yui lo supo, se movió hacia una parte muy sensible, en ese momento una oleada de placer se precipito sobre mí, arquee mi espalda, pude sentir como mi vagina palpitaba –voy a acabar…- Yui lo hizo más fuerte y no pude soportarlo más. –ahhaahhh… ha ha…nnha- tome la cabeza de Yui no queriendo dejar que se aparte de mí, levante mi trasero y apunte directo, yo sabía que Yui ya estaba preparada con su boca abierta, así que dispare mi carga en ella. –Yuiii…- oleadas de placer, una tras otras contracciones en mi vagina y todo había acabado. Caí rendida en la cama, Yui se levantó de entre mis piernas, de su barbilla escurría un poco de mis jugos pero ella los limpio con sus dedos y lo deposito en sus labios.

-te corriste mucho-

-ah… creo… que… creo que ver a Yachiyo violar a Miyuki me éxito mucho- dije recuperando el aliento

Yui se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios, podía saborearme pero eso no me importaba, solo ella me importaba, mi querida novia Yui.

-HORA DE IR A LA PLAYA- _hija de…_

Yui se puso de pie para encarar a la intrusa -Kyōko, que no te enseñaron a tocar- regaña a su amiga, yo estaba algo avergonzada, a diferencia de Yui yo estaba desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, Kyōko podía fácilmente ver mi húmeda vagina

-na, para que molestarse, en fin, vamos a la playa- es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de que Kyōko trae puesto un traje de baño de color azul – esperen, se estaban divirtiendo sin mí, háganme un espacio- Kyōko salto a la cama y entre mis piernas, era rápida, trato de besar mi húmeda entrada pero Yui la detuvo. No había porque alterarse, Kyōko ya había irrumpido en nuestra habitación en el momento íntimo, así que estábamos bastante acostumbradas a sus tonterías

-si iremos a la playa, ahora vete…- Yui me miro como queriendo saber mi opinión sobre esa idea

-adelante Yui, yo tengo cosas que hacer… tengo algo importante que hablar con Chizuru- fui por mis prendas y me acomode lo mejor que pude antes de que Kyōko quiera hacer de las suyas

-¿entonces, no nos acompañaras?- preguntó Kyōko

-talvez después- _cierto, tengo que llamar a mamá_ -Yui, me puedes prestar tu celular-

-claro… Kyōko espérame afuera- Kyōko salió cerrando la puerta -ten… pero segura que no quieres ir con nosotras-

-ya te lo dije, tengo que chequear esta mansión por orden de mi madre-

-pero… te estás perdiendo de las vacaciones-

-ya habrá tiempo para eso- trate de quitarle su preocupación con un beso, por el momento funciono -esto no tomara mucho, te prometo que mañana nos divertiremos, solas tu y yo-

-Bien… pero solas tu y yo, de acuerdo-

-esperare con ansias- beso su mejilla -te amo Yui-

-te amo Ayano-

Cuando salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me encontré con Kyōko en el pasillo. Ella me mira y se acerca hacia mí caminando de una manera seductora. Las cosas raras comenzaron a ocurrirme

-yo sé que quieres amor- dice mientras se relame los labios -quieres quitarme este biquini- dice mientras juega con el nudo de su biquini -y saborear lo que debajo se esconde-

-deberías visitar al loquero- le dije riéndome de su patético intento de seducción

-podrías amenos fingir interés-

-noooo gracias-

Deje a Kyōko enfadada por su fracaso al intentar ligar conmigo, claro que yo sé que no lo hace con mala intención, esa es su forma de divertirse. Cuando llego a la habitación de Chizuru golpee la puerta y le hice entender que se trataba de mí.

-adelante- dice y yo me adentro en su alcoba -ponte cómoda-

-¿de que querías hablarme?-

-cuando estábamos en el recibidor, Yachiyo le pregunto a Miyuki si había algún lugar en esta isla, donde pueda beber un trago-

-no entiendo, eso no es importante- _acaso a Chizuru le pego la estupidez de Kyōko y Yachiyo?_

-claro que no- ella dice -lo importante es lo que Miyuki le contesto-

-¿qué fue lo que le dijo?- _empiezo a sentir curiosidad_

-que en esta isla, esta casa es la una construcción que existe-

-¿eso es cierto?- _estoy impresionada, pero esta isla es muy grande como para ser una isla privada_

-eso no es todo-

-¿que, acaso hay más? le contesto

-¿tu celular, tiene señal? ella me pregunta

-no… debió haberse averiado, pero le preste su celular a Yui-

-¿y ese tiene señal?" tomé rápidamente el móvil de Yui y compruebo… _no hay cobertura_ -ya veo- _ella adivino mi expresión facial_ -el mío tampoco tiene señal-

-¿que… significa… esto?-

-cuando veníamos en la lancha, pude observar una anomalía en el compás náutico de la embarcación- yo solo escuche atentamente lo que tenía que decir -la aguja de repente cambio de dirección, señalando como el polo magnético a esta isla-

-Lo que tratas de decirme es que esta isla, tiene su propio campo magnético- _no lo puedo creer, aunque he leído que hay ciertos lugares en la tierra con esas propiedades_

-así es- ella me muestro una brújula, pero la aguja da vueltas sin control -y al parecer, esta casa es el polo N-

 _-¿Qué significa todo esto?-_

* * *

 **Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, la próxima semana publicare tres más y así hasta terminar con los 25 capítulos de esta historia.**

 **Por cierto ya llego lo sabrosón, los que leyeron este fic sabrán que viene más adelante verdad.**

 **Díganme que les parece en la caja de comentarios. Yo soy YuriHot y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

-así es- ella me mostró una brújula, cuya aguja daba vueltas sin control -y al parecer, esta casa es el polo N-

-pero aunque eso fuera cierto, y esta isla actúa como un imán gigante, ¿no debería atravesar el campo las señales de radio?-

-tienes razón, el espectro de radiofrecuencia debería atravesar el campo magnético sin problemas-

-pero entonces…- tomé el celular de Yui y vuelvo a ver la pantalla de inicio -¿porque no hay señal?-

-es solo una teoría pero…- Chizuru se levantó y encendió la tv… solo hay estática. Tomo el control y buscó canales… sigue habiendo estática, hasta que se detuvo en uno, que tenía imagen pero no el sonido -tal como pensé- dice y apaga el televisor

-¿qué descubriste?- _cualquier respuesta que me dé, sé que será la acertada, yo no entiendo sobre este tipo de cosas, pero, la física y astronomía son los campos en los que Chizuru destaca_

-debe haber un perturbador- a mí se me formó un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-¿y eso que es?- pregunté para sacarme la duda

-perturbador o inhibidor es un aparato que impide o dificulta el libre paso de RF, puede usarse en un determinado espectro de frecuencias-

-entonces… estamos incomunicadas-

-no del todo, las comunicaciones inalámbricas son las únicas afectadas- con la mano en el mentón y la mirada al piso, ella dio vueltas por toda la habitación -la telefonía fija o por cable, deben funcionar, también la fibra óptica, pero dudo que en esta isla exista ese tipo de cableado, pero existe la electricidad, así que no hay que descartar esa posibilidad-

-entonces hablare con Konata, le preguntare si hay un teléfono en esta casa-

-en caso de no haberlo- _de no haberlo…_ -debemos encontrar el inhibidor que perturba el espectro electromagnético. No se lo digas a nadie, no quiero preocupar a Chitose-

-entendido, hasta luego Chizuru"

-Ayano- antes que saliera de su habitación Chizuru me detuvo, y con una voz sin emoción alguna me dijo -debes estar preparada-

 _Sus últimas palabras sí que me dejaron desconcertada, ¿a qué se refiere? En cierto modo estamos incomunicadas pero, eso no es motivo de preocupación, la capitana colmilluda nos recogerá en siete días, aún recuerdo sus palabras "las recogeré en una semana… claro, si aún están vivas". ¡Oh no! Mamá, ¿a qué lugar me has enviado?_

 _En cierto modo hay algo raro en la compra de este lugar, si no hay más edificaciones, quiere decir que es una isla privada, y eso es lo que ha comprado mamá. Pero… si así fuera, este lugar costaría una fortuna… ¿cómo pudo pagarlo?._

Me fui en busca de las doncellas, baje las escaleras y fui por donde creo que esta la cocina. Al cruzar el umbral me encontré con otro salón, en este había una gran mesa rectangular. -esto parece ser el comedor- _otro dato curioso es que este lugar esta amueblado, a diferencia del estudio, la casa esta impecable. Talvez los muebles fueron parte de la compra._

Cruce otra puerta, y por fin encontré la cocina, Chitose estaba cocinando junto con Tsukasa. Ellas no se habían percatado de mi presencia, _se mueven en perfecta sincronía_ pienso. Camine hacia la pequeña mesa del centro de la cocina, pero al jalar una silla para sentarme esta hizo algo de ruido…

-¡oh!... hola Srta. Ayano, ¿desea algo de comer?- me preguntó Tsukasa con una hermosa sonrisa

-hola Ayano-chan, ¿ya tienes hambre?-

-no… yo solo quería saber dónde están Miyuki y Konata-

-ellas no han estado por aquí desde que llegamos Ayano-chan- dijo Chitose

-pero entonces como Tsukasa…- no encuentro la manera de decirlo -no… mejor olvídenlo- ¿ _cómo supo ella como debía dirigirse hacia mí?_

-Ayano-chan, podrías decirle a las demás que el almuerzo estará listo en veinte minutos-

-claro… yo les aviso- sobre la mesa había una bolsa de plástico color negro, curiosa por saber el contenido pregunte -¿qué es esto?-

-es carne- dijo Tsukasa

-la sacamos del refrigerador para que se descongele. Es para la cena- _ya me empezó a dar hambre_

-¿hay algo de beber? me ha dado sed- _gritar de placer siempre me seca la garganta_

-en la refri hay jugo de naranja, espere… le serviré un vaso-

-no te molestes- _el hecho de que tenga servidumbre no quiere decir que voy a abusar_ -yo me serviré, continua con lo que estés haciendo-

Me dirijo al refri de doble puerta, _sigo pensando que este lugar debió costar una fortuna_. Abrí las puertas y me sorprendió de lo bien abastecido que esta. _Tuvimos suerte, no creí que esta fuera una isla desierta, hubiéramos muerto de hambre_ tome el cartón de jugo y me serví un vaso. Otra cosa que me llamo la atención son los estantes _hay muchas conservas y enlatados, fideos y ramen instantáneo. Acaso esta gente se preparaba para el holocausto o que…_

Después de refrescar mi garganta y de observar por unos minutos lo bien que Chitose se llevaba con Tsukasa, cosa que me parece un pelín raro, me dirigí hacia el otro extremo de la casa, decidí observar atentamente por si hay algún teléfono a la vista, pero aun no tenía éxito. Llegue a otra sala, pero esta era muy diferente, era la más amplia hasta ese momento, en ella había una mesa de billar, hockey, ping-pong o tenis de mesa, pinball y dos máquinas arcade o de juegos electrónicos. _Un salón completo de juegos, talvez el sueño de Yui y Kyōko_. Revise el lugar y tampoco había señales de un teléfono, busque en unos de los que parecen ser armarios pero aparte de unos equipos de buceo, como trajes mascarillas y tanques de oxígeno, no había nada que me sirva de momento.

Seguí explorando por un pasillo y este me llevo a un jardín, -wow- me maraville de los hermosos colores que afuera habían -es muy hermoso- rosa, flores de hermosos colores y el aire estaba impregnado con el dulce aroma de cada una de ellas. Camine por un sendero admirando fascinada el bello paisaje. Era algo espectacular, ese lugar era increíble y bien extenso. me incline para oler el aroma de las lilas, tome sus pétalos delicadamente…

-no te atrevas a tocarlas- de pronto una chica me advirtió, me levante para encararla, pero me amenazo con una espátula

-¿quién eres tú?…-


	5. Chapter 5

–no te atrevas a tocarlas. Alguien dijo a mis espaldas Me levante y doy media vuelta encontrándome cara a cara con una chica que me miraba de manera amenazante mientras me apunta con una espátula de jardín…

La chica es de más o menos mi estatura, tiene el cabello lila al igual que Tsukasa, pero el de ella es largo y lo lleva suelto, sus ojos son de color violeta al igual que Tsukasa, es de tez blanca al igual que Tsukasa, su cuerpo es muy bonito al igual que Tsukasa, pero si he de apostar diría que su carácter no es el mismo. Viste una camisa blanca con rayas en vertical de color plata, y lleva puesto un peto vaquero.

–¿quién eres tú?.- Le pregunté

–Mi nombre es Kagami- dijo sin bajar la espátula con la que me apuntaba –pero eso a ti, niña rica, malcriada y presumida, no te interesa-

–No me llames de esa manera- me puse seria ante sus cometarios mal infundados –-esa no es la forma de hablar civilizadamente-

–Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- movió un pie y acerco la espátula a mi rostro –mejor vuelve a tu vida de lujos, afuera no es lugar para la princesa presumida-

–tú no tienes derecho a tratarme así- golpee su mano para alejar aquella herramienta –no sabes con quien te etas metiendo, yo…-

–sé muy bien quien eres- ella me cortó –toda tu clase me da asco, siempre regodeándose a costa de la clase trabajadora, creyéndose los dueños del mundo, mientras nosotros nos rompemos la espalda tratando de cumplir sus ridículos caprichos-

–concuerdo en que los tratos deben ser equitativos, pero me estas juzgando sin antes conocerme-

–yo no necesito conocerte para saber lo que es obvio… tu no me agradas Sugiura Ayano- después de decir mi nombre, escupió literalmente su veneno en el suelo delante de mí. –aléjate del jardín, me costó mucho trabajo revivir su belleza, tus manos no son aptas para acariciar el pétalo de una flor, Uds. no tienen respeto por la naturaleza, y no te quiero ver cerca de ella-

–Yo soy la maldita dueña de este jardín, al igual que esta casa, al igual que la maldita isla- me odiaba actuar tan arrogante pero aquella chica me sacaba de quicio –y yo estaré donde se me pegue la regalada gana, y ninguna fea jardinera me lo va a impedir-

–¿a quién le estas diciendo fea?-

–que acaso vez a alguien más, Kagami-fea-

–¡ja!- fingió una carcajada al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho –acaso te has visto en un espejo, y de seguro tu cola de caballo te sirve para espantarte las moscas-

–no necesito espejos para saber que soy menos fea que tú, y sientes envidia de mi largo cabello, claro, como el tuyo parece trapeador viejo, uhm- termine mi patético berrinche sacándole la lengua

–mi cabello no es trapeador viejo, es simplemente hermoso, como todo lo mío, por eso debes saber que hay dos chicas que se pelean por mí- yo no tuve objeción después de todo no sé nada sobre ella –supera eso-

–No puedo competir con eso- se podrían ver su creciente superioridad al ya sentirse la ganadora – mi novia se enojaría si salgo con alguien más- por un momento su rostro reflejo impresión pero rápidamente recupero su postura anterior

–Aparte de fea también mentirosa, pobre, la desesperación hace que alucine, cree que tiene una novia- nuestro pleito verbal iba creciendo hasta el punto de fingir soliloquios

–no estoy imaginando, yo…-

–Ayano, Ayano- los papeles estaban a punto de invertirse, y yo no podía ocultar mi emoción –¿estás aquí-

–si, por aquí, Yui-

–Así que aquí has estado- Yui llevaba una bata de baño, eso quiere decir que aún tenía su traje de baño. Mientras yo pensaba en un plan para hacer que la jardinera muriera de envidia –¿quién es ella- Yui me preguntó

–Permíteme presentártela- me quite de su camino para que ambas estuvieran frente a frente –ella es Kagami- –Kagami ella es Yui, mi NOVIA-

–Mucho gusto, Kagami-

Kagami titubeo unas palabras, ella estaba muy asombrada de la belleza que Yui posee. Pero para mí mala suerte la muy desgraciada empezó a sonreír, ya presentí algo malo –el gusto es mío—como una chica refinada, beso la mano de Yui –bella dama- Yui se sonrojó lo que no me gustó para nada

–¿y para que me buscabas?- interrumpí colocándome entre ellas

–Chizuru te busca, y ya es hora del almuerzo-

–gracias amor, estaré ahí en un minuto- quise demostrarle a la jardinera quien era la dueña de Yui, así que tomándola de la cintura la bese como sé que a ella le gusta

–¿pero que haces Ayano?- pero deje que el momento se me fuera de las manos, en un movimiento quite la bata que cubría a Yui, así demostrarle a la jardinera los buenos gustos que yo tengo –eso no es gracioso- debajo de esa bata no había ninguna otra prenda, la verdad había jurado que aun llevaba su traje de baño pero no. Para el deleite de los ojos de Kagami Yui estaba completamente desnuda. Rápidamente tomo su bata y volvió a ponérsela, su rostro estaba muy rojo, tanto de ira como de vergüenza. A diferencia de Kagami que estaba roja, pero ella botaba cierta parte de ese color por la nariz. Yui me lanzo una mirada matadora (literalmente) no tuve más remedio que encogerme y hacerme a un lado, cayada por el momento.

–perdóneme Kagami-

–No se preocupe- Kagami rápidamente limpio parte de la sangre que goteaba de su nariz con la manga de su camisa

–disculpe, ¿ud a que se dedica? Y perdone mi atrevimiento-

–Soy la encargada de la jardinería- dice ella, recuperando la postura, pero ahora se muestra inocente, algo raro se huele en el aire

–pero porque no nos recibiste como las demás- le dije pero ella me ignoró

–Preservo la belleza de los jardines, como Ud. puede apreciar- habló orgullosa de su trabajo

–Es muy hermoso- dijo Yui mientras apreciaba los maravillosos colores que hay en este lugar –hace un muy buen trabajo- Yui se coloca en cuclillas para oler el aroma de una rosa –puedo- Kagami también la imita

–Por favor _\- a mí me quería golpear por tocar sus estúpidas flores._ En este momento está que me hierve la sangre "aunque siento pena por esa rosa, su belleza se verá opacada por la suya" Yui se vuelve a sonrojar de una manera que casi no he visto en ella, mientras yo aprieto los puños y rechino los dientes

–No te acerques mucho a ella amor- le digo a Yui –se te puede impregnar su mal olor-

–que dices, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte- _ahora me vas a reprender_ –discúlpate con Kagami-

–no se preocupe Srta. Yui- dice la odiosa –ella tiene razón, cuando trabajas con abonos orgánicos empiezas a oler mal" ella suspira y continua –pero todo lo hago porque mis amigas se vean y huelan bien-

–sus… amigas- a Yui se le formo un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Kagami corta la rosa que olio Yui hace un momento –ellas son mis amigas-

–Si les cortas la cabeza a tus amigas, prefiero ser tu enemiga- dije de manera burlona

–Ayano que demonios te sucede- Yui otra vez me reprende –te comportas de manera infantil– en eso tiene razón –pídele disculpas a Kagami-

–tranquilícese Srta. Yui, yo sé cuál es mi posición- se acerca a Yui y le entrega la rosa –tómelo como mi último trabajo- dijo entregándosela ¿ _ahora a que está jugando?_

–¿a qué se refiere- pregunta Yui

–debo marcharme, tal como la Srta. Sugiura lo pidió, perdóneme si no llene sus expectativas-

–¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, de donde…?- trato de decir pero Yui me corta

–¿Porque la despediste, Ayano?- Yui me reclama

–Yo no hice nada, ni siquiera sabía que trabaja aquí- trato de defenderme pero no tengo éxito, pero si ella se larga mejor para mi

–no se preocupe Kagami, Ud. siga trabajando, no va a ser despedida, yo no lo permitiré- dijo mirándome amenazadoramente

–oh gracias Srta. Yui- Kagami salta y abraza a Yui por el cuello –no sé qué haría si pierdo este trabajo- dice mientras me mira de manera arrogante y me saca la lengua _te… odio…_

–No es nada Kagami, ahora me gustaría mucho que se nos uniera para comer- _acaso te has vuelto loca_

–claro, me encantaría- le dijo sonriente –pero tengo que irme a cambiar primero"

–claro, vamos- dice Yui, pero Kagami no la sigue, cosa que la sorprendió y también a mi –que pasa-

–Yo no vivo en la mansión, como las demás empleadas- _pero entonces donde_ como si me leyera la mente ella agrego –vivo en una pequeña casa que está ahí- dijo apuntando con el dedo. Y era cierto, no muy lejos de la mansión hay una pequeña casa, yo diría que a unos cien metros. –El personal que trabaja en el exterior, se le tiene prohibida la entrada a la mansión-

–¿Quién dictamino semejante idiotez?- dice Yui ahora muy enfadada.

–la Srta. Sugiura- _que demonios_

–yo no he hecho nada…-

–Ayano- Yui me mira de manera asesina –tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-

–s-si… como tú digas- retrocedo un paso, aterrada por el aura de Yui

–Kagami Ud. tiene total libertad de ingresar a la mansión, y de hacer lo que le plazca, esta también es su casa-

–gracias Srta. Yui, es ud una buena persona, tiene tanto belleza como humildad- elogia la jardinera, a lo que Yui responde con un sonrojo

–gracias, entonces, la estaré esperando en el comedor, y por favor solo llámeme Yui-

–Como ud diga Yui-

Y con eso dado por terminada todo esta farsa. Yui regresa a la casa mientras Kagami y yo seguimos de pie frente a frente.

–vaya princesa, no mentías cuando dices que tu novia es sexy, esta noche me voy a manosear pensando en ella-

–¡Aléjate de ella!- le digo de manera amenazadora mientras la apunto con el dedo

–y porque lo haría, no confías en tu novia, crees que se apartara de tu lado si encuentra a alguien mejor que tu… alguien… como yo-

–tu… por favor, dudo mucho que mi amiga Yachiyo quiera tener algo contigo-

–no conozco a esa amiga tuya, pero de seguro ha de ser una niña rica y presumida como tú-

–ella no es rica ni presumida, y yo tampoco lo soy- porque será que insiste tanto en eso de las clases sociales

–Crees que me comería ese cuento, por favor, mira detrás de ti, eres dueña de una mansión-

–esta mansión es de mi madre, y la compro con trabajo duro y mi fondo universitario-

–¿porque insistes en decir que no eres de clase alta?, ¡mira, mira bien!- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos para que observara a su alrededor –esta isla es privada, y le pertenece a tu madre, ¿cuánto crees que cuesta todo esto?- ella me pregunto

–¿No lo sé?- ahora que me vuelve a la cabeza el asunto de la compra –miles de dólares–

–miles de millones de dólares, este lugar es inmenso. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a cambiarme, no quiero dejar plantada a Yui en la primera cita-

Yo no dije nada más, el asunto de la compra me golpeo nuevamente, incluso si solo fuera la mansión, este lugar costaría una fortuna. Fortuna que mi madre no tiene, pero entonces como pudo pagar todo esto. Acaso me he equivocada de coordenadas, y estamos en un lugar privado que no nos pertenece.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a cambiarme, no quiero dejar plantada a Yui en la primera cita"

Yo no dije nada más, el asunto de la compra me golpeo nuevamente, incluso si solo fuera la mansión, este lugar costaría una fortuna. Fortuna que mi madre no tiene, pero entonces como pudo pagar todo esto. Acaso me he equivocada de coordenadas, y estamos en un lugar privado que no nos pertenece. _Que fue lo que dijo!?_

Mejor me olvido de todo este asunto, ninguna jardinera me va a amargar la tarde. Aunque no sé qué es lo que me hará Yui, tengo que hablar y decirle que es un malentendido, sí, eso hare.

Voy en busca de Chizuru, según Yui, me anda buscando. Así que me dirijo a su habitación, pero antes subo al tercer piso para encontrarme con Yui, si es que aún está ahí.

Llego a la habitación y suavemente golpeo la puerta "Yui… estas ahí"

"si" me contesta del otro lado "puedes entrar"

Cuando entro, la veo que ya está vestida, pantalones cortos y una playera blanca que hace resaltar sus atributos. Pero hay algo diferente, ella huele a frutas. Reconozco el perfume, yo fui quien se lo regalo, y solo lo usa en ocasiones especiales, pero, porque ahora.

"porque te lo pusiste" ella sabe a qué me refiero "solo lo usas cuando salimos a cenar, o cuando vamos al cine, porque lo usas ahora"

"no lo puedo usar" simplemente dice

"me refiero a que solo lo usas en ocasiones especiales, me refiero a quien quieres impresionar" le digo ya sin muchos rodeos

"que insinúas"

"te gusta ella… dime… te gusta Kagami. Que es lo que más te atrae, será su forma en la que te trata, como te habla, como te mira"

"espera, ¿estas celosa?"

"ja, de esa… que va… pero tú no se lo pones difícil"

"estas siendo irracional, apenas la conozco, yo solo estaba siendo amable con ella, a diferencia de ti que te comportabas como una niña"

"esto no se trata de mí. CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA, DE COMO LA MIRABAS, COMO TE SONROJABAS CON SUS HALAGOS, y lo que más me duele, es que te pusieras de parte de ella, y me culpaste por cosas que no HABIA HECHO, sin haberme escuchado primero" hice una pausa y ella también, caramente pude sentir una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla "desmiénteme, di que estoy equivocada" lo que siguió fue un largo silencio… que yo me encargue de romper "tu silencio lo confirma" ella solo se mueve cerca de la cama, y busca algo en el buró, yo continuo porque al parecer ella no dirá nada "nuevamente me he equivocado, siempre… me… he… equivocado" le doy la espalda y me dispongo a salir

"espera Ayano, las cosas no son como piensas" trata de detenerme

"talvez, pero…" un calor invade mi cuerpo, ya no puedo pensar con claridad. _Que me pasa,_ siento que la vista se me nubla, empiezo a necesitar más oxígeno, respiro agitadamente, _ella es una traposa, creí que no lo traería… Yui._ Me siento excitada. _Necesito a Yui_ …

"lo siento Ayano, pero no tenía alternativa, dejaste que tus celos te controlen" miro a Yui y observo que ella levanta un frasco de vidrio con aplicador, y se rocía el cuello

"el 0405, tramposa" trato de resistirme, pero es inútil "eres… una tramposa…" aprieto los puños y empiezo a avanzar hacia ella. Yui no se escapara de mis garras

"contrólate Ayano" Yui retrocede mientras me acerco a ella.

"porque, acaso no es lo que querías, no es lo que deseas" digo mientras humedezco mis labios con mi lengua "di lo que quieres, pero fue tu culpa, ya no me puedo detenerme" camino hacia ella que esta acorralada en la puerta del balcón "necesitas el antídoto, que mal, está fuera de tu alcance" después de los acontecimientos, sucedidos con la charada que armo Chitose, Yui decidió conservar el 0405, pero yo no se lo permitiría si no había antídoto. Entonces Yui contacto con Nishigaki, y le pregunto por el antídoto… simple, un ungüento a base de mentol y eucalipto, este debe inhalarse, así contrarresta los efectos de la feromona.

"bueno…" Yui mira hacia la mesita de noche, junto a la cama "déjame buscar…"

"no, Yui, tu tiempo se acabó" Yui abre la puerta del balcón en un intento inútil de huir de mí, su espalda choca contra el barandal y mira hacia atrás y hacia abajo, está atrapada.

Con un rápido movimiento tomo sus manos inmovilizándola, mientras empiezo mi arremetida de besos, ella trata de resistir pero, desiste después de unos intentos y empieza a corresponderme. Yui es más fuerte que yo, y por mucho, pero cuando estoy baja la influencia de la feromona, adquiero mucha fuerza, que tanta, digamos que puedo arrancarle literalmente la ropa a Yui, es por eso que he tenido que comprarle varias veces ropa nueva. Cuando siento que se relaja, suelto sus brazos que caen agotados.

"aquí es incómodo" la tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo hacia la cama, estando ahí la arrojo como si no valiera sobre el colchón, y me coloco encima de ella "mejor" le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio.

Ataco nuevamente su boca, nuestras lenguas se arremolinan una contra la otra, empiezo a masajear sus pechos, y ella ahoga sus gemidos en mi boca. La tela me estorba, coloco las manos sobre el cuello de su playera y empiezo a tirar hacia ambos lados con fuerza, la primera vez que hice esto casi la lastimo, pero he practicado, ahora ella no sentirá nada, se cómo se debe tirar para no hacerle daño. Espero el sonido característico que me indica que la tela se ha rasgado, oh ahí está, abandono su boca y trazo una línea por su cuello.

"no, aaa-ayano… mmm… tenemos que ir… aaa-al comedor"

"eso puede esperar"

Ahora abandono su cuello y me encamino hacia sus pechos, otro obstáculo, tomo el sujetador para liberar esas bellezas prisioneras… _me siento débil_ Yui coloco un inhalador cerca de mi nariz. Agotada caigo sobre ella.

"estas bien mi amor" dice Yui mientras me rodea con sus brazos "siempre eres tan salvaje"

"si… como tú digas" yo no tengo fuerza para discutir con ella, incluso mi enojo de hace rato se fue por el caño.

"es por ti Ayano" ella dice a lo que yo levanto la cabeza para mirarla

"que cosa" pregunto desconcertada

"el perfume, sé que te hace feliz que lo use, es por eso que me lo puse" _soy una idiota_

"oh, me deje llevar por mis celos… perdóname" pongo los ojos de cachorrito

"yo nunca me enojaría contigo, aunque eso pareciera. Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, y no habrá nadie que me separe de ti" me acerca a su rostro y me regala un casto beso "pero, porque actuabas de esa manera con Kagami, Yachiyo también me acosa, y tú no te enojas con ella"

"Yachiyo es nuestra amiga, a Kagami recién la conocí hoy, y ella fue la que me trato mal"

"pero no entiendo, ella se comportó linda conmigo" eso no me lo esperaba, ahora la estoy mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas juntas "no te enojes… quiero decir, que a mí no me trato mal"

"debe ser porque le gustas, tiene sentido, te dio una rosa" y a quien no vuelve loca Yui, es tan sexy y muy hermosa.

"bueno… tú también, deberías darme rosas debes en cuando" creo que tiene razón, no he tenido gestos lindos para con ella

"crees que no soy romántica" le digo haciendo un puchero

"no… bueno, seria lindo" dice mientras juega con mi cabello

"te comprare una florería cuando regresemos"

"no es necesario" ella me aprieta más a su cuerpo "solo te necesito a ti, y nada más" _como pude ser tan ciega y no verte antes_ "pero creo que deberías llevarte mejor con Kagami"

"ya te lo dije, ella dijo que yo no le agrado"

"¿eso dijo?"

"si, debe tener alguna especie de rencor con los de clase alta"

"pero tú no eres de clase alta"

"y tú crees que me dejo explicárselo"

"bueno" Yui me hace a un lado, y se levanta de la cama "hablare con ella, le diré que no eres millonaria, y talvez lleguen a ser buenas amigas" se quita la playera rasgada

"lo dudo" le digo también poniéndome de pie "pero agradezco que lo intentes"

"no te preocupes, es solo un malentendido" Yui busca algo que ponerse en el ropero "y por cierto" dice colocándose una blusa blanca "me debes una playera"

"te comprare todas las que quieras amor" me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda "todo lo que quieras, yo te lo daré" y le beso la mejilla

"vamos" dice tomándome la mano "muero de hambre"

"espera" le digo oponiendo resistencia "debo hablar con Chizuru"

"si… ella dijo que la buscaras en su habitación"

"gracias amor" le doy un beso y salgo corriendo hacia la habitación de Chizuru, debo acabar con este asunto, también tengo hambre.

Cuando llego a mi destino golpeo la puerta y anuncio quien soy…

"Chizuru… soy Ayano… puedo?"

"entra" _pero que modales_

Entro en la habitación y encuentro a Chizuru sentada en una de las camas, ella levanta lo que parece ser un cuaderno, no, es un…

"sabes qué es esto" Chizuru me pregunta

"el diario…


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayano… sabes qué es esto"

Estoy en la habitación de las hermanas Ikeda, Chizuru me mando a llamar porque tenía algo que decirme. Bueno he me aquí, Chizuru me muestra un cuaderno viejo que creo ya haber visto antes…

"no es el viejo diario que estaba en el estudio" pues en si se parece, aunque no lo recuerdo con mucho detalle, el que diga que recuerda las cosas a la primera vista sin importarle en lo más mínimo, es un mentiroso

"si, es ahí donde lo encontré, creí que sería tuyo" dice mientras lo abre y lo revisa

"¿mío?" en que se basa para decir, que esa cosa vieja me pertenece "no… ya estaba en el estudio cuando llegamos. Debió pertenecer al antiguo dueño"

"bueno, entonces lo dejare donde lo encontré, pero… es muy interesante" pero si me mando a llamar por eso, se le ha pegado la estupidez de Yachiyo

"acaso tu entiendes esos feos garabatos"

"no son garabatos, son fórmulas matemáticas, pero son de un nivel muy avanzado… en fin… encontraste un teléfono" Chizuru pregunta

"no" sencillamente digo "al parecer no hay, talvez no exista la línea telefónica en este lugar"

"talvez…" Chizuru suspira y continua "Ayano… te has percatado de algo extraño" no entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta

"bueno… a diferencia que la casa está en perfectas condiciones, y encima amueblada, pues no… nada raro" eso me sigue pareciendo raro

"tienes razón en la mayor parte, pero…" ella hace una pausa y se levanta de la cama "el estudio es el único lugar de toda la casa que parece haber sido saqueado" dice mientras sale de su habitación, yo le sigo para continuar con la conversación "eso no te parece extraño"

"no lo había pensado" en cierto modo ella tiene razón, toda la casa esta impecable, a excepción del estudio

"talvez no sea nada de qué preocuparse" comenzamos a descender las escaleras hasta la plante baja "por cierto he buscado el inhibidor"

"y lo encontraste" pregunto, pero antes que me conteste tomo de mi bolcillo el celular de Yui y compruebo

"aun no, solo he revisado los primeros tres pisos"

"espera, pues cuantos pisos hay?" ella me mira por el rabillo del ojo, analizando hasta dónde puede llegar mi ignorancia

"estas bromeando cierto" _no entiendo porque lo dice_ "esta lugar tiene cinco pisos, más un sótano y terraza"

"de verdad" Chizuru asiente "bueno… no he tenido tiempo de revisar toda la casa. Vaya eso me tomara otro día" ya veo porque Kagami piensa que soy de la clase alta

"hay otra cosa que debo mostrarte" dice mientras pasamos el umbral hacia el comedor "pero será después"

"Chizuru chu chu" Kyōko de pronto sale corriendo en dirección nuestra

"Ayano, podrías apartarte un poco" yo enseguida le obedezco, veo como Chizuru aprieta el puño derecho, se prepara para golpear a Kyōko "ALEJATE DE MI" Chizuru manda su derechazo que se estrella en la nariz de Kyōko, la rubia cae de espaldas hacia la alfombra "sshii" Chizuru sisea mientras pasa por encima de la rubia colocando un pie en su estómago.

"estas bien Kyōko" me inclino y le pregunto a la rubia

"no…" mueve la cabeza en negación "estoy malita" dice

"que necesitas, donde te duele"

"aquí…" dice apuntando su boca con el dedo "pero si me das un besito me pondré mejor" pone los labios para que le bese

"nunca cambiaras" con un suspiro de cansancio, ayudo a la rubia a ponerse de pie

Cuando está en pie se sacude el polvo de su falda, yo me dispongo a seguir mi camino "espera Ayano… y mi beso"

"porque mejor no tenemos sexo" sarcasmo

"enserio" dice mientras juntas las manos y le brillan los ojos "ven" toma mi mano y me hala en dirección contraria "vamos a mi habitación"

Lógico que yo opongo resistencia "espera Kyōko… solo estaba siendo sarcástica" por fin logro que se detenga al pie de las escaleras, cuando recupero mi mano le hago una pregunta que siempre quise hacerle, desde hace un año "¿porque quieres acostarte conmigo?" eso se ha venido presentándose desde que vive en mi casa.

"pues… eres un premio" _otra vez con eso_

"no soy un trofeo, y por favor, deja de estar insinuándoteme" doy media vuelta para ir hacia el comedor "que crees que pensara Yui, si se enterara, de que su amiga y su novia tienen sexo"

"pero si aún no lo hemos hecho" dice haciendo un adorable puchero

"ya lo sé… solo estoy suponiendo"

"talvez… no se… creo que no le importaría" _esta sí que es tonta_

"en que te basas para decir semejante idiotez"

"pues… no se enojaba cuando nos pillaba besándonos"

"eso es porque ella sabía lo que sucedía, sabía que tú estabas usando la feromona"

"bueno… además ella está en las nubes con la chica esta… Kagami, lo podrías hacer en frente de ella y nunca nos dirá na…"

"espera" _no, otra vez esa idiota_ "¿a que te refieres?" nos detenemos a medio camino, por el miedo a que las palabras que me dirá la rubia se las lleve el viento sin llegar a mis oídos.

"bueno ella está en el comedor, en compañía de una chica que se parece a Tsukasa… nos la presento y dijo que su nombre es Kagami"

"¡¿Y?!" _será posible que en verdad le guste esa_ "eso no tiene nada de malo" aunque mi sangre comienza a hervir, trato de que no se me note los celos

"talvez pero… esa chica es más bonita que tu… y a Yui se la ve muy contenta hablando con ella" esas palabras hicieron que me doliera el pecho

Sin decir nada apresuro mi paso hacia el comedor, ya todas están sentadas a excepción de Kyōko y yo mera. Y efectivamente… tal y como la rubia dijo, Kagami habla con Yui y se las ve muy animada, tanto que Yui aún no se percata de mi presencia, hasta…

"Ayano-chan" dice Chitose, que parece que es la única que nota que existo en este momento, las demás miran embobadas a la Kagami esa "ya conoces a la jardinera Kagami" para mi desgracia es eso lo que me pregunta

"si… desgraciadamente" digo entre dientes

"porque dices eso Ayano-chan… no me digas que…" Chitose se quita rápidamente sus anteojos, y en unos segundos empieza a sonreír, mientras un hilo de sangre escapa de su nariz "si Ayano-chan… je je… pelea por tu amor" yo solo niego divertida, Chitose sabe cómo hacerme sonreír, pero creo que debería seguir su consejo.

"Chitose" enrollo una servilleta y se la coloco en su nariz "nunca cambies" le digo con una sonrisa "eres la mejor" con un gracias, la chica con gafas toma asiento, y yo me dispongo a buscar el mío

"Ayano ven" Yui me hace una señal del otro lado de la mesa "siéntate junto a mi" yo solo le obedezco mirando fijamente a Kagami que tan solo sonríe de una manera linda "ya le explique a Kagami sobre de tu clase social"

"ah… que bien" finjo interés

"le pido disculpas Srta. Sugiura" ella se pone de pie y se acerca hasta donde yo estoy "ud tenía razón, no debí juzgarla sin conocerla" bueno eso si me tomo por sorpresa

"amor" dice Yui "fue porque te enojaste con ella, el motivo por el cual la despediste" _que cosa, yo no la despedí, maldita seas Kagami._

La otra cosa que también me tomo por sorpresa es que Kyōko tiene razón, si antes cuando la conocí en el jardín, podría haberle ganado un concurso de belleza, donde solo nosotras dos fuéramos las participantes. Ahora dudo que pueda quedar en décimo lugar. Ella es simplemente hermosa, no hay palabras para describirlo. Lleva una playera que hace resaltar sus atributos y su fina cintura es la envidia de toda chica, su minifalda solo la hace ver más provocativa, su cabello es hermoso, laceo y brilla resaltando el lila. Sus ojos, su boca, su piel, su todo, es… perfecta. Si hubiera conocido a Kagami antes que Yui, diría que es la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.

"si…" sacudo la cabeza para salir del trance "no te preocupes Kagami, fue solo un malentendido"

Ella me sonríe adorablemente, y no puedo dejar de sonreírle también. Ella me ofrece su mano en son de amista, la cual no dudo en tomar pero… ella me da un fuerte apretón. Miro nuestras manos _me está lastimando_ ella remplazo su mirada por una oscura sombra, y su sonrisa parece malévola

"espero que podamos ser amigas" dice fingiendo una dulce voz

"si… también lo espero" le digo no muy convencida de mis palabras

El resto de la comida paso sin percance, solo que se me quito el apetito al oír a mi novia y Kagami hablar y reírse, y dejándome de lado, digamos que ella fue el centro de atención. Cuando esta estupidez acabo, yo Salí del comedor sin decir palabra alguna, rumbo a la soledad de mi habitación. Oí decir que todas irán al salón de juegos, y pasar la tarde, claro suena divertido, pero Kagami no me está haciendo la vida divertida

Cuando llego a la habitación, me lance en la cama, tomo en móvil de Yui y busque su galería de imágenes. Ella tiene ciento de fotos donde estamos las dos, juntas, felices.

"Yui… ya no me amaras como antes, que es lo que cambio" tomo la almohada y la abrazo contra mi pecho. Sigo pasando las imagines y me detengo en una… "cuando la tomo" en la foto se me ve durmiendo en el escritorio de nuestra recamara, en nuestra casa. Analizo la fotografía minuciosamente, "ya lo recuerdo".

" _Ayano, por favor… ven"_ Yui estaba acostada en la cama, mientras yo estaba metida en mis estudios de la universidad. Como era el comienzo de la primavera, aun corría un viento gélido por la ciudad esa noche, remanente del invierno, que se reusaba a desaparecer

" _déjame terminar con esto… es muy importante"_ le dije sin voltear a verla

" _pero son las 00:27… ayer me prometiste… que esta noche…"_ solo oigo que se le escapa un suspiro " _olvídalo"…_

"la universidad me ha apartado de ti, siempre he puesto los estudios por encima de todo" no puedo evitar sentirme triste, la revelación, todo es mi culpa "soy una tonta, lo echaré todo a perder" siento que las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos "talvez… yo no soy la adecuada para estar junto a ti, eres tan hermosa, talentosa, atlética, buena en la cocina, y yo… no soy nadie, no soy nadie. Yo… que anteriormente estaba enamorada de tu mejor amiga, mientras que tu sufrías por mi culpa, yo… yo no merezco tu amor"…

" _Ayano te casarías conmigo"…_

" _no te preocupes Kyōko, la encontrare"…_

" _te lo prometo, amor mío, siempre estaré a tu lado"…_

"Ayano… Ayano… amor despierta" lentamente abro los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz de la habitación

"que sucede Yui" aun desorientada pregunto "donde estoy"

"te has quedado dormida" así que eso era "ahora entiendo porque no nos acompañaste al salón de juegos, pero…" Yui se acuesta a mi lado y quedamos frente a frente "¿porque has estado llorando?"

"yo… yo…" no puedo soportarlo más, nuevamente comienzo a llorar "cambiare… lo prometo, dejare de estudiar tanto… yo… te regalare flores, te daré masajes… saldremos a los sitios que tú quieras… pero por favor… por favor no me dejes" mientras sigo derramando lagrimas Yui me envuelve con sus brazos en un abrazo protector, lentamente se calman mis sollozos

"otra vez estas celosa, que hare contigo" Yui me aparta un poco y me besa delicadamente en los labios "yo nunca te dejare, y sabes porque, porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo" otra vez captura mis labios "cada día te amo más, yo no quiero flores, yo no quiero que dejes tus estudios para prestarme más atención, yo no quiero más salidas… yo solo quiero que mi amada Ayano, este conmigo para siempre" _Yui es tan amorosa_ "ya estas mejor" yo solo asiento con la cabeza

"te divertiste, con las demás" le pregunto

"si, pero sabes, las chicas estaban un poco alteradas cuando fuimos a la playa"

"porque"

"no podían subir sus fotos a las redes sociales" ese dato me golpeo

"y eso es por…"

"tú ya deberías saberlo, no hay cobertura en esta isla" _así que ya lo sabe_

"si lo sé, pero… tu no pareces preocupada"

"porque debería preocuparme, es más… me gusta, así nadie puede interrumpirnos"

Me estaba empezando a relajar entre sus brazos cuando de repente, una de sus manos baja recorriendo mi espalda y se posa en mi trasero "Yui… quieres hacerlo" levanto la mirada y veo que tiene una expresión lujuriosa. Me gira para que quede con la mirada al techo y ella se sube encima de mí. Comienza su arremetida de besos, su lengua recorre cada centímetro de mi boca, no deja ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Con una sola mano comienza a desabotonarme la blusa, mientras que su otra mano me acaricia por encima de la tela. Los pequeños jadeos rápidamente inundan la habitación, Yo solo tomo su cabeza y enredo los dedos en su cabello, desesperada por probar más de ella, abandona mi boca y hace su camino hacia abajo "Yui… mmm… Yui… mmm" arqueo mi espalda y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, para darle a Yui mayor facilidad hacia mis pechos

Y como sucedió en la mañana, alguien nos interrumpe. Con un golpe de peso muerto sobre el piso, Yui se levanta apresurada de la cama para encontrar, a un sonriente Chitose tirada en el piso, con fluido vital saliendo a chorros de su nariz.

"creo que debí cerrar la puerta" Yui comienza a levantar a Chitose mientras yo me acomodo mi blusa

"mejor debes llevarla con Chizuru, ella sabe que hacer" Yui afirma, toma en sus fuertes brazos a la siempre sonriente Chitose y sale de la habitación

"ya comienzo a extrañar mi casa, ahí podemos hacerlo sin que nadie nos interrumpa" camino hacia el balcón para apreciar el paisaje "parece que habrá una tormenta esta noche" cuando muevo mi pie izquierdo, este choca con algo, que es empujado hacia una caída sobre los jardines de Kagami, cuando cae pude apreciar de que se trataba "maldición… el 0405" y por si fuera poco Kagami estaba cerca y lo vio caer "NO LO TOQUES" le grito desde arriba pero ella hace caso omiso, lo recoge y se lo lleva hacia su casa "maldición".


	8. Chapter 8

Este día se reúsa a terminar.

Kagami se ha llevado el 0405 a su casa y voy a tener que ir por él. Para impedir que ella lo use, me dispongo a ir por la feromona lo más antes posible. No sin antes tomar el inhalador, Me servirá por si pierdo el control, y espero que eso no suceda.

"a dónde vas Ayano" antes de que abriera la puerta de la recamara para poder salir Yui la ha abierto por mi

"bueno… yo…" Yui puede notar el nerviosismo en mis palabras "estaba en el balcón… y…" empiezo a temblar ligeramente, dato que no pasa desapercibido para mi novia "Kagami me llamo desde los jardines, al parecer quiere hablar conmigo" me recupero de mi crisis nerviosa, _no puedo decirle que ella tiene la feromona_

"oh… bueno… yo quería… saber si…" Yui se empieza a sonrojar "podríamos… seguir, tu sabes… donde nos quedamos" con una voz suave dijo lo último, y se mordió el labio. Llevamos más de un año juntas, y a ella aun le cuesta trabajo hablar de esos temas abiertamente. Me gusta cuando tartamudea y se sonroja por la vergüenza, son algunos de los detalles que yo amo de ella.

"te prometo que… espera que hora es?" estoy un tanto desconcertada con respecto al tiempo. Yui me hace una señal con el dedo, se dirige hacia la cama y toma su móvil…

"las 18:14, pronto anochecerá"

"en ese caso…" me acerco a ella y coloco mi mano en su mejilla, la acaricio y ella ladea la cabeza para sentir el mayor contacto posible "esta noche…" me inclino hacia ella para probar el dulce néctar de sus labios "seré toda tuya…" ella me rodea con sus brazos por la cintura "debes cumplir… recuerdas"

"que cosa" ella me pregunta

"que esta noche" vuelvo a capturar sus labios "me harías gritar tu nombre… y suplicarte por más" una risita escapa de mis labios al ver lo rosadas que se han puesto las mejillas de Yui

"te amo Ayano" Yui me acerca para besarnos por última vez. Luego de separarnos me encamino hacia la puerta

"te amo amor" le digo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

Con un suspiro me dirijo hacia la casa de Kagami, deseando que no se me complique más esta situación, ya que en cierto modo yo quiero pasar unas agradables vacaciones. Cuando voy bajando las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, me percato de lo que según yo, es la sangre de Chitose. "ella estudia medicina, pero no puede controlar sus hemorragias, eso sí es ironía" la sangre al parecer ya se está secando, y será mucho más difícil limpiarla. Sigo mirando divertida el rastro que ha dejado Chitose, este rastro va rumbo a su habitación. Cuando llego a la primera planta junto a la escalera, me doy cuenta de que hay otra mancha de sangre "Chitose habrá bajado" la mancha es casi imperceptible si no miras con atención, pero lo que más llama la atención es que es fresca. "mejor le pediré a Miyuki que limpie esto"

Me dirijo hacia la cocina para buscar a las chicas, "aquí no hay nadie" antes de empezar a buscarlas, voy hacia el refrigerador por jugo de naranja…

"Srta. Ayano… de-desea algo"

"oh… Tsukasa me asustaste… solo vine por un poco de jugo…" me doy la vuelta para mostrarle a Tsukasa el cartón… "Tsukasa pero que tienes" cuando voltee, vi que Tsukasa estaba realmente pálida, y se apoyaba sobre la mesa. Aunque no recuerdo si ese es su color de piel

"no se preocupe estoy bien" me dice con una sonrisa forzada

"segura" coloco el cartón devuelta en la nevera, y me acerco hacia Tsukasa "no te ves bien"

"no es nada, solo estoy cansada" miro hacia el fregadero solo para verificar que los platos están… sucios?. _Debió agotarse cuando estuvo jugando con las chicas._

"bueno… necesito que me digas donde está Miyuki" trato de olvidar el estado de Tsukasa, después de todo ella insiste en estar bien

"ella salió de compras con Konata… ya deben estar de vuelta. Pero talvez yo le pueda ayudar"

"veras… necesito que limpien unas manchas de sangre en…"

"sa-sa-sa-sa-sangre" Tsukasa perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo, actué rápido y pude sostenerla a tiempo

"Tsukasa que te pasa…" _se puso aún más pálida que antes_. Le palmeo suavemente las mejillas para que racione "Tsukasa…" la siento en una silla cercana, ella empieza a volver en si

"lo siento" dice suavemente "es que yo no puedo ver sangre… me da miedo" _se desmaya al ver sangre, sufre de hemofobia, creo_

"no te preocupes… cuando las chicas lleguen, pídele que por favor limpien en el segundo piso, eso que tú ya sabes" ella asiente con la cabeza "bien… si alguien pregunta, dile que fui a los jardines"

"si, como ud diga Srta. Ayano"…

"otra cosa, deja de decirme Srta. Con Ayano está bien… y también puedes tutearme"

"claro Ayano, lo tendré en cuenta" me despido de ella regalándole una sonrisa

Cuando voy por los pasillos hacia los jardines de Kagami. _Un momento… a dónde carajos se fueron las chicas si esta isla esta desierta, eso mejor lo averiguare después, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer._ Cuando paso junto a una puerta, escucho unos gemidos que vienen del salón de juegos, había decidido no inmiscuirme oyendo atreves de la puerta, pero la curiosidad me gano…

"oh sii, así dame oh… más mmm… MAS" _Kyōko, pero con quien_

"te gusta… mmm oh si… quieres más… TOMA" _Yachiyo… pero qué demonios hacen ese par de degeneradas en el salón de juegos._

No iba a permitir que ese par de idiotas hagan cochinadas donde se les dé la gana, para eso tienen un gran bosque donde pueden hacer todas sus fantasías eróticas. Tome el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a entrar para detener a las pervertidas…

"DETENGANSEN… QUE CREEN que hacen… que…" el par de idiotas lo único que estaban haciendo es jugar ping-pong, pero en ropa interior, claro que Kyōko aún tiene su falda

"hola Ayano… oh… siii toma" decía Kyōko regresándole el golpe a Yachiyo

"aaaah… casi, te daré más duro… toma… Ayano-chan quieres jugar con nosotras" Yachiyo me pregunta

"no… solo estaba de paso" sacudo la cabeza para despejar esos malos pensamientos que sean creados en mi cabeza al ver a mis amigas casi desnudas "pero…"

"si toma… punto, GANE" decía Kyōko haciendo un ridículo baile de la victoria

"uuuh eres mala Kyōko-chan" decía Yachiyo tirando la raqueta sobre la mesa "cual prefieres, mis bragas o el sujetador"

"esperen, esperen, que es lo que hacen, y porque están en ropa interior" cada vez me sorprenden mas

"estamos apostando nuestra ropa" dice Kyōko "y pues íbamos empate, hasta que yo gane esta ronda, ahora yo voy a la cabeza"

"pero como iban empate, si tu aun tienes tu falda" pregunte

"mi falda si… pero…" Kyōko me da la espalda y se inclina un poco, toma el dobladillo desde atrás y levanta su falda "ya perdí mis bragas, como puedes ver" _que lindooo, que, contrólate_. Me abofeteo para despejar esos sucios pensamientos

"con uds no se puede" _mejor voy rápido en busca de la feromona antes de que se haga más tarde_ "y yo que pensé, que estaban haciendo cochinadas"

"buena idea Ayano-chan" dijo Yachiyo "Kyōko-chan, hacemos cochinadas" mientras se quitaba sus bragas y las ponía encima de la mesa de ping-pong. _Ahora voy a tener que quemar esa mesa_

"QUE… CLARO QUE NO, COMO SE TE OCURRE… yo aún no quiero perder mi virginidad" dijo Kyōko mientras volteo la cara y cerró los ojos, el típico jup!

Ante esa declaración, Yachiyo y yo cruzamos miradas por un par de segundos hasta que… "JAJAJAJAJAJA" soltamos unas sonoras carcajadas, que resonaron por toda la casa durante unos minutos "Kyōko… jaja… tú y tus bromas" le digo mientras me limpio las lagrimas

"si Kyōko… je je eso estuvo muy bueno" Yachiyo trata de recuperarse "eres muy divertida Kyōko-chan" pero la rubia, parece enojada, ante esa reacción Yachiyo agrego "espera… hablas enserio" Kyōko solo asiente con la cabeza

"pero… tú tienes reputación de casanova, has tenido más de 15 novias en un solo año… como demonios sigues siendo…" le empiezo a decir pero Kyōko me corta

"al igual que tu… yo estoy a la espera de la adecuada" yo solo muevo las manos delante de mi

"espera… eso lo dejamos para otra historia, pero sabes que es difícil de creer… en fin… debo ir a la casa de Kagami" ahora Kyōko y Yachiyo cruzan miradas

"vaya Ayano… sí que trabajas rápido" dijo Kyōko

"ash… tu siempre te quedas con las más sexys… eres mala Ayano-chan, nosotras también tenemos derechos" no les prestó atención y empiezo a salir del salón, pero antes…

"Yachiyo… no quiero que andes desnuda por toda la casa, y tu Kyōko… ¿en verdad eres virgen?" ella iba a abrir la boca pero la corte "mejor olvídalo" y con eso ultimo me encamino hacia la casa de Kagami

En el camino pienso como abordar a la chica jardinera, no puedo decirle que lo que recogió es una feromona que solo me afecta a mí, ella podría usarlo en mi contra. Pero si ella lo usa, la verdad no sé si resistiré, digo, en sí, ella ya es irresistible, ahora usando el 0405 la haría verse como toda una diosa, claro que solo yo seré capaz de verla de esa manera. Lo que más problemas me dará es si llego a tener sexo con ella, de seguro Yui me mata, y me pedirá terminar nuestra relación, cosa que no quiero ni querré.

Cuando llego hasta su casa que mas casa parece cabaña, toco la puerta "quien es" responde una dulce voz, pero yo sé que es fingida

"soy Ayano… puedo pasar, necesito hablar contigo" también fingiendo una dulce voz

"qué demonios quieres Sugiura" dice del otro lado de la puerta

"es que yo…" aun fingiendo la voz "te traje un recado de parte de Yui" ella rápidamente abre la puerta

"que… de Yui, dámelo dámelo" dice extendiendo la mano hacia mi "que esperas… apúrate Sugiura, que yo tengo cosas que hacer no como tú, que hasta te tienen que alimentar"

"bien… el recado es, que si serias tan amable, lo cual dudo mucho, que por favor le devuelvas el perfume que se me cayó hace rato por el balcón"

"es de ella" ella pregunto

"si, es su preferido" le digo

"no te creo, en primer lugar porque lo tiraste por el balcón, en segundo… ah" ella se lo piensa por unos instantes "cierto, tu no me agradas, si es de Yui, que ella misma lo venga a buscar, quien sabe, talvez… se quede a vivir conmigo, de seguro ya no ha de aguantar tus piojos" dijo sacándome la lengua, y se adentra en su casa y cierra la puerta en mi cara

"bien…" suspiro "le diré que dices que se vaya al demonio… eso la pondrá muy feliz" espero unos segundos y…

"espera" ella volvió abrir la puerta "ni se te ocurra decirle esas palabras a mi linda Yui" dijo apuntándome con el dedo

"ella no es tuya" ya siento que me hierve la sangre "ella no es de nadie, ella es libre de elegir, y dudo que te elija a ti" comienzo actuar de manera arrogante "espera… claro que no lo hará, ella ya me eligió a mi" y le saco la lengua

"maldita niña malcriada, tú crees que me rendiré, conseguiré que Yui se enamore de mi" que cosa?

"PERO CUANDO DEMONIOS SE VOLVIO UNA COMPETENCIA"

"Y YO QUE MIERDA VOY A SABER"

"espera… mejor calmémonos solo por un instante" le digo porque al parecer me he desviado de tema "está bien… puedes conquistar a Yui, no te detendré, pero podrías devolverme el perfume… por favor" le digo de manera suplicante

"vaya… así que la niña rica si sabe decir _por favor_ " otra vez, empieza a molestarme

"no me digas de esa manera… mi nombre es AYANO MALDITA SEA" le grito enfadada

"Ya no te enojes _Ayano maldita sea_ " me devolvió el insulto, de una manera bien jugada "bien te devolveré el perfume, no quiero que te pongas a llorar" ella se adentra en la casa "puedes pasar" y yo le sigo hasta su habitación "y quién demonios te dijo que me siguieras"

"tú me dijiste que entrara" ella se toma el puente y suspira

"bien aquí tienes" yo trato de tomarlo pero ella lo aparta rápidamente de mi alcance "pero primero… quiero probarlo" ella está a punto de rociarse con el

"NO, DETENTE…

* * *

 **Y como todos saben en el próximo capítulo tendremos mucha suculencia.**

 **Ya saben dejen su review y nos vemos pronto**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola**

 **Preparados para la suculencia shasbrozona?**

* * *

"pero primero… quiero probarlo, sería maravilloso usar la fragancia de mi amada Yui" ella está lista para echarse el 0405, ante de que lo haga, me abalanzo hacia ella para detenerla

"NO, DETENTE" mi intento fue inútil, ella fue más rápida y me esquivo, coloco un pie en mi camino y tropecé con él, cayendo directo encima de su cama

"que pasa Sugiura… acaso tienes sueño" decía mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona

"escucha… no puedes usarlo" me coloco a gatas "te, te-te" trato de pensar en una buena excusa, pero ella adivino mis intenciones

"espera… pienso que esto" dijo mostrándome la botella "no es la fragancia de Yui, pienso que esto es tuyo. Claro… ya no lo querías y lo aventaste por el balcón, como fui yo quien lo recogió, tu demandas que te lo devuelva, ja típico… los ricos se deshacen de las cosas que no quieren, pero son tan mezquinos que no quieren que nadie más las tenga"

"eso no es verdad, se me cayó por accidente, y NO SOY UNA TONTA NIÑA RICA" al parecer va a emperezar una nueva pelea verbal

"Yui me trato de convencer de lo contrario… y sabes que, por un momento lo creí así… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre estaba en lo correcto, Sugiura, no eres más que una niña egoísta hijita de mami"

"no me hables de esa manera, aquí la única niña eres tú, por la forma en que te comportas" me levanto de la cama y me coloco junto a ella "escúchame bien Kagami, aunque dudo que tu cabeza hueca lo procese"

"que dijiste" ella se acerca más a mi

"yo no soy una niña rica hijita de mami, llevo años sin depender de mi madre, se valerme por mi misma, toda mi fortuna la he ganado con trabajo duro" nuevamente me estoy desviando del tema "y eso que tienes en tu mano" le señalo el 0405 "es algo muy peligroso, se trata de una feromona que solo me afecta a mí, si llegas a usarla te meterás en un gran problema"

"y tú crees que nací ayer, para comerme semejante estupidez, una feromona que solo te afecta a ti… por favor, porque no admites que eres egoísta"

"ahora me doy cuenta de que tu cabeza esta vacía, as lo que quieras pero te pido" suelto un gran suspiro "que por favor, si fueras tan amable de devolvérmela" nuevamente le estoy rogando

"si tanto la quieres pues TOMALA…" ella me rocía en la cara, retrocedo hasta chocar con la cama y caigo hacia atrás sobre las sabanas "pss, huele bien pero su olor no es muy fuerte"

"QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA" me froto los ojos porque me entro líquido en ellos, pero no siento nada, es como si fuera simple agua. _Oh no aquí viene_. Trato de mover mi mano hacia uno de los bolcillos donde tengo el inhalador, pero mi mano ya no responde. Las retiro automáticamente de mi rostro para posar mi mirada en la diosa Kagami. _Ayano resiste, por favor no te rindas_. Me empiezo a inquietar, dentro de mí se lleva una batalla entre lo moral y lo lascivo, y este último va ganando. Mi corazón se acelera, respiro agitada, mis manos se aferran a las sabanas, en un patético intento de controlarme

"¿que tienes Sugiura, tu cara esta roja?" he perdido, la deseo, deseo hacerla mía aquí y ahora. Ella se acerca hacia mí, aprovecho y "estas bien… kyaaaa, PERO QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES" tome su mano y en un rápido movimiento la acosté en la cama y me coloque encima de ella "SUELTAME" ella forcejea pero es inútil, no se me escapara "te volviste loca o que"

"así es Kagami, estoy loca por ti" esta parte de mí nunca la había visto antes, en vez de devorar sus labios sin demora, le estoy hablando amorosamente "eres tan hermosa" me acerco a ella y le susurró al oído "me gustas" me alejo para apreciar su reacción

"¿te-te-te gusto?" ella se sonroja, y yo me muerdo el labio "n-no di-di-digas ton-terias" ella voltea su rostro para impedir que la mirara

"Yui caerá rendida ante tu belleza, así es… lo admito, yo no soy rival para ti Kagami" me inclino y le beso amorosamente la mejilla, pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el sutil roce de mis labios sobre su delicada piel "pero no te lo dejare fácil, ella es mía, y peleare por ella"

"…" ella no dice nada, incluso ha dejado de moverse, suelto sus manos y con una sostengo mi peso, mientras que con la otra lentamente la acerco a su mejilla, se la acaricio y la obligo a mirarme, me inclino para besarla pero me detengo "n-no te-te atrevas a besarme… su-Sugiura" yo solo le muestro mis dientes, paso la lengua por mis labios para humedecerlos

Ignorando sus amenazas, me inclino nuevamente, ella cierra fuertemente los ojos y otra vez voltea la cara "sabes, aun no lo entiendo, si ya libere tus manos, ¿porque sigues aquí?" planto otro beso en su mejilla y después le susurró al oído "o es acaso… ¿que te gusto?" ella rápidamente cruza miradas conmigo, "te vez mucho más hermosa cuando te sonrojas" me acerco para capturar sus labios en un beso húmedo que ella corresponde, cuando me separo ella levanta ligeramente la cabeza no queriendo separase de mí. "te hare mía, me deleitare con tu cuerpo" ella solo desvía la mirada mientras aprieta los labios. Nuevamente me acerco a ella y beso el lóbulo de su oreja, luego le susurro "solo tienes que decirlo Kagami"

"be-bésame" se lo concedo, pero esta vez con más pasión, incluso me sorprendió que ella pidiera permiso para explorar mi boca con su lengua, no se lo negué, nuestras lenguas se arremolina una contra la otra nos separamos un momento para recuperar el aliento, miro directamente su hermosa boquita entreabierta, no lo soporte más y nuevamente continuamos un segundo raund de besos. Kagami me toma por la nuca para profundizar aún más, desesperada comienza a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Con gran agilidad, ella me hace a un lado y se coloca encima de mí, mientras nos seguimos besando "Sugiura… esto no significa nada" dice agitada y desciende hacia mi cuello para atacarlo, yo tiro la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mayor movilidad "tu aun no me agradas" Kagami comienza a desabotonarme la blusa, mientras que mis manos viajan por su espalda hasta su trasero, ellas se sumergen debajo de su falda y empiezan acariciar sus muslos.

"aaa mmm Kagami…" ella sabe lo que hace, mordisquea por todo mi cuello y yo no puedo dejar de gemir. Mis manos empiezan a masajear su trasero. Kagami gime ante mi toque "¿te gusta?" le pregunto,

Ella asiente "¿me gusta lo que haces?" Dice con una voz sensual y vuelve a descender sobre mi cuello. Ella me toma de los brazos para que yo que de sentada

"quítate la blusa" ordena y yo obedezco, y la habiente a quien sabe dónde. Pe apoyo en mis brazos y ella ataca otra vez mi cuello, sus hábiles manos ya han logrado desabrocharme el sujetador, como si fuera un juguete deseosa de ser estrenado por aquella niña que tanto tiempo espero por él, Kagami descubre mis pechos que saltan frente a sus ojos, los mira cuidadosamente guardando en su mente cada detalle de ellos, "son hermosos" toca con sus dedos y pellizca mis pezones, Un fuerte gemido escapa de mis labios, Kagami de alguna manera se ha abierto paso hacia mis pechos y los está devorando. Caigo sobre la cama porque mis manos tiemblan. Ella pasa su húmeda lengua por mis botones, luego chupa y succiona con fuerza "aaaaa… sssiii…" Mis manos encontraron camino hacia su ya húmeda intimidad, lentamente por encima de la tela, pero me canso rápidamente. Hice a un lado su ropa interior y acaricio su vagina hinchada, esta tiembla ante mi toque. Introduzco un dedo en ella y empiezo a bombear, ella gime fuertemente en respuesta.

"espera" dice agitada, se incorpora y retira toda su ropa, también aprovecho y me saco todo el estorbo que llevo encima "wow…" con una risita traviesa me tumbo otra vez y con sutileza y sensualidad abro las piernas para que mi compañera se dé un festín visual… "es hermosa" queda asombrada, se acerca un poco, y siento su aliento rozarme la piel, tengo que morderme el labio para reprimir un poco el deseo de gritar.

"adelante Kagami" muevo mis caderas un poco más cerca de ella

"aquí voy"

"oh sii…"

Comienza dándome besos en los labios, siento su lengua acariciarme como si fuera una paleta. Siento que me abre los labios con sus dedos y sumerge su boca y su lengua penetra mi interior. "aha… Kagami" la tomo de los cabellos y aplasto su cabeza contra mi entrepierna. Quiero más de ella. "más Kagami, mas" introduce de golpe dos dedos sorprendiéndome, pero el placer me ha nublado para protestar, es tan habilidosa que mis caderas se anticipan a sus embestidas.

"te gusta Sugiura" la miro solo un segundo pero suficiente como para saber que tiene una expresión arrogante por hacerme suplicar.

Pero yo no puedo objetar "si me gusta aaha…" solo quiero mas

Ella vuelve con su boca y ahora sus dedos, me mordisquea el clítoris enviándome descargas despampanantes a mi cerebro. Siento que estoy a punto de correrme "me corro… Kagami" ella aumenta el ritmo. "me corrooo…" arquee mi espalda y dispare en su cara.

Siento los espasmos y mi vagina sigue expulsado, Kagami lame mi entrada hasta dejarla limpia. "eres deliciosa" dice. Se arrastra hasta estar frente a frete y me besa con pasión. Sabía que ahora era su turno. "quiero probar algo" dice y la veo moverse hasta el buro junto a la cama. Me mira con una sonrisa siniestra y me muestra un objeto de color rosado, grande y delgado. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, pero al verlo moverse de un lado a otro hace que me encienda, y me invada las ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí. "hagámoslo"

La veo meterse en si misma parte de el, lanza un grito de placer mientras yo solo me muerdo el labio. Ella me mira con esa mirada lujuriosa y yo solo asiento gustosa. Acerca sus caderas hasta que la punta libre de dildo roza mi hinchada vagina. Fue rápido y sin aviso alguno, la piel bañada en sudor y fluidos comenzó hacer ruidos vergonzosos. Nuestros gemidos seguramente llegaban hasta la mansión.

Recuerdo haberme corrido cuatro veces con el dildo al igual que Kagami. Y es que teníamos energía de sobra. Cinco, seis, siete veces más. Hasta que caí encima de Kagami aun unidas por ese glorioso juguete. Las sabanas quedaron empapadas, el olor a sexo inundaba el lugar. Ella me abrazo y me beso delicadamente, mientras en sus brazos descansé solo un poco.

Me levante algo mareada, mientras trataba de identificar el lugar donde me encontraba. Me muevo un poco y oigo como una chica se queja debajo de mí. Ella al verme lanzo un grito de terror. "aaaaah!...

"que rayos" digo en un salto apartándome de ella, miro a su entre pierna y veo aquel juguete salir de ella. "no…" susurro. La verdad me llego, y los recuerdos de lo que hace unos momentos había pasado

"QUE ASCO" ella en un movimiento rápido se quita el dildo pero cae de la cama "QUE ES LO QUE ME HICISTE… ME… ME VIOLASTE" yo no le prestó atención, tenía mi cabeza hecha un lio "NOOOOO… QUE DEMONIOS SUGIURA, ESTA ME LA PAGARAS… LARGATE!"

Tomo el 0405 y dejo toda mi ropa. Desnuda corro hasta la mansión. _Yui nunca me perdonara… lo he arruinado, soy una gran idiota… ESTUPIDA IDIOTA._ Mientras corro mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas y mi pecho me duele. Entro en la casa y subo a toda prisa hasta mi habitación. La verdad no sé si alguien me vio

"hola mi amor te he estado esperando" Yui dice cuando cerré la puerta, ella se gira para mirarme con una sonrisa que desapareció al percatarse de mi estado "por qué estas desnuda, porque estas despeinada… eso es" yo caigo de rodillas delante de ella, mientras un rio de lágrimas recorren mis mejillas "la feromona"

"lo… siento...


	10. Chapter 10

"eso es… la feromona"

No puedo mirarla a los ojos, no puedo ni siquiera mirarle los pies "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" mis sollozos se hacen cada vez más fuertes "lo siento, lo…" Yui me ha rodeado en un fuerte abrazo, que me sorprendió, mi corazón late con fuerza ante su cercanía

"perdóname, todo es culpa mía" Yui me levanta del suelo pero sin soltar el abrazo "debí hacerte caso…" con su mano me acaricia el cabello "debí deshacerme de esa cosa… pero yo fui testaruda, es que…, me gusta cuando enloqueces" ella suelta una risita "no me importa a quien te hayas entregado, tú me has demostrado que tu corazón es solo mío, así como el mío es tuyo" ella me aparta y me da un beso, luego apoyamos nuestras frentes "te amo tanto Ayano, por favor no llores más, a mí no me importa compartirte, mientras que yo tengo tu amor" aunque hay un error en eso último, en la parte de compartirme, yo no podría estar más feliz, Yui… la mujer que me demostró que existe el amor verdadero, me ha perdonado sin siquiera pedir explicaciones

"no puedo creerlo" desde que ella me abrazo automáticamente me sentí amada, todos mis miedos desaparecieron "Yui… me haces tan feliz, mi amor, te amare por siempre" ella me toma de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama "pero sabes, me siento muy mal" con sus delicados dedos ella limpia las lágrimas que recorren mi mejilla

"puedes decirme que fue lo que paso… claro si así lo quieres" la beso de forma amorosa y narro un resumen

"estaba en el balcón y por accidente, empuje el 0405 con mi pie y este cayo hacia los jardines de Kagami"

"ese también fue mi error, cuando tú me atacaste en el balcón, se me debió haber caído"

"Kagami lo recogió y se lo llevo a su casa… entonces fui por él, antes de que lo usara"

"ella ya lo había usado" Yui solo sonríe, algo realmente lindo y a la vez extraño "tu enloqueciste y la violaste" _porque lo dice de esa manera_ "pobre… debe estar odiándote, y llorando en un rincón, he he" _ella se ríe, es como si el sufrimiento de Kagami la alegre, o el sufrimiento de los demás_

"Yui porque sonríes" debió ser involuntario, cuando le pregunte ella deja de hacerlo "te sucede algo" yo le pregunto, pero ella se toma la cabeza y la sacude con violencia, como si de alejar malos pensamientos se tratase

"no lo sé…" ella mira hacia el espejo "no lo entiendo" ahora desvía su mirada hacia sus manos "me dio gracia… pero a la vez tristeza, como si dos fuerzas diferentes pelearan dentro de mi cabeza" ella se toma la sien y agrega "no te preocupes… continua, yo estoy bien" no muy convencida de sus palabras continuo donde me quede…

"bueno… cuando llegue aun lo había usado, le pedí de favor que me lo devolviera pero su argumento era _, el que se lo encuentre primero se lo queda_ … discutimos y ella me roció en la cara, trate de resistir te lo juro, pero el deseo me gano, bueno también el cuerpo de Kagami no ayudo" hago una pausa, miro hacia mi novia pero su expresión es neutra. _No debí decir eso ultimo_ pienso, y mejor continuo "empezamos a besarnos, ella me desabotono la blusa, yo masajeaba su trasero, y luego su sexo… no pude detenerme" me apresuro a decir, pero Yui sigue con expresión facial neutra, lanzo un suspiro y continuo "al final yo… lo hicimos"

"espera… porque ella fue tan dócil, acaso le gustas" ella pregunto con una voz sin emoción, lo cual me empezaba a poner nerviosa, llevo más de un año sin oírla hablar de esa manera

"cuando me roció en la cara, ella dijo que el olor de la feromona es muy débil, supuse que también le afecto, no pude colocarme el inhalador cerca de la nariz no pude neutralizarla, creo… creo que, creo que ella también pierde la cordura y se entrega a sus deseos sexuales ante el 0405"

Yui no deja su posición durante unos minutos, yo solo la observo un tanto preocupada de lo que vendrá a continuación…

"Ayano… necesito que te pongas de pie"

"que cosa?" pregunto desconcertada

"ahora!" solo doy un respingo, ante tal orden, rápidamente hago lo que mi novia me ordeno, … de pronto Yui se me lanza encima y comienza a besarme, "tu relato me encendió, ¡oh! espera" Yui se levanta dejándome jadeando, la miro que camina hasta la puerta y le coloca el seguro, vuelve a la cama y se coloca encima de mí, nuevamente ataca mis labios con un beso francés

"Yuiii" ella abandona mi boca y desciende hasta el cuello, sus manos van hacia mi espalda mientras me acaricia, "ahhh! Mmmm" Yui empieza a besar alrededor de mis pechos desnudos, mis gemidos cada vez se hacen más sonoros, siento como todo mi cuerpo se enciende ante las caricias de Yui.

"eres toda una diosa Ayano…" chupa mis pezones y mordisquea suavemente "nunca te dejare de amar, tu cuerpo es hermoso" cada beso cada mordisco, es una descarga de placer que me recorre todo el cuerpo

"Yui… ahhh… ha" baja dejando besos por mi abdomen. Sin demora ataca mi parte más privada "YUIIII" mi cuerpo se retuerce, comienzo a arquear mi espalda, mientras la ágil lengua de Yui hace un magnífico trabajo, "YUIIII… AHHH" siento que alcanzo el punto máximo "Yui I'm cumming… CUMMING!" caigo sobre las sabanas, respirando agitadamente

"descansa amor mío," Yui me da un beso "me desharé de la feromona…"

"no… ha ha, lo hagas… puedes conservarla… ha… lo único… que te pido… es que ha… ha… que la guardes bajo llave… y no la uses hasta que volvamos a casa"

"si… eso are" me da un beso en la frente, y se levanta de la cama, recoge la feromona y se le queda viendo unos instantes "esto, es raro… recuerdo que estaba casi lleno" ante esa declaración yo me siento en la cama para observar "debió derramarse cuando cayo del balcón". _Yui tiene razón, el envase estaba casi lleno, es decir nosotras casi no lo hemos utilizado… ahora está más abajo de la mitad… puede ser que se derramo cuando cayó, pero Kagami lo recogió casi en el acto, si se hubiera derramado ella se impregnaría la mano por accidente, pero eso no sucedió debido a que no enloquecí cuando la vi, ni cuando extendió las manos delante de mi… no puede ser, ella debe tener una parte, la mitad que falta… pero porque motivo… no eso es imposible, ella no sabía sobre la feromona, no la puedo culpar_ "sabes es extraño tu relato" Yui me saca de mis pensamientos

"a que te refieres" Yui comienza a caminar hacia el ropero, y en uno de los cajones guarda en 0405 y cierra con llave

"no te vayas a enojar conmigo, pero…" Yui se inquieta un poco "hoy en la tarde… yo no fui al salón de juegos"

"pero entonces a donde fuiste" _no me digas que…_

"fui a caminar… a la playa… con… Kagami" yo aprieto los puños ante la mención de ese nombre, pero mejor trate de controlarme, tomo unas respiraciones profundas, entonces le hice una señal a Yui para que continuara "empezamos a charlar mientras íbamos mirando el bello paisaje… ella me pregunto cómo nos conocimos, como nos convertimos en novias, nuestro primer beso… y tú sabes que ese beso fue motivo de la feromona. Talvez lo tomo como una broma, y es por eso que…"

"espera" la corto "pasaste toda la MALDITA TARDE CON ESA IDIOTA" le grito a Yui, ella retrocede pero entre cierra los ojos

"Al menos yo no he llegado a…" ante ese contragolpe, yo bajo la cabeza apenada "lo siento Ayano… pero"

"no… tienes razón, perdóname… yo no puedo controlar mis celos, perdón por gritarte" ella abraza mi cuerpo desnudo, y me susurra al oído

"tranquila… no pasa nada" ella me da un beso y se aparta de mi "vuelvo en unos minutos… tengo que ir a… a por un vaso de agua" ella sale de la habitación, muy aprisa, otra cosa rara.

 _Porque Yui actuó raro al principio_. Me levanto de la cama y me acerco al espejo de mano que anteriormente vio Yui, lo tomo y veo mi reflejo "¡aaaahhhhhh!" Me percato de algo aterrador, lanzo e espejo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, este cae encima de un montón de ropa… entro en pánico "mi-mi-mi mi cabello" lo tomo entre mis manos para cerciorarme "uuff… gracias a Dios" cuando vi mi reflejo, observé que mi cabello estaba corto, por encima de los hombros, mi cola de caballo había desaparecido. Aun con los nervios de punta, camino hacia donde lance el espejo… lo tomo y veo que está intacto, los trapos impidieron que se rompiera. Con el corazón acelerado vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo… "debo estar cansada" no hay nada fuera de lo común "el cansancio está haciendo que alucine, mejor tomo un baño… este día fue agotador"

Una vez en el baño me siento en un pequeño taburete y empiezo a lavar mi cuerpo. _Siento que algo raro pasa en este lugar, aún tengo que hablar con Chizuru… tengo que terminar de revisar este la casa… extraña, Yui se comporta raro… será que en verdad… no, no puede ser, no ella. Kagami sabía sobre la feromona, posiblemente esté planeando una manera de vengarse de mi… fue mi culpa, lo tengo bien claro, debo pedirle disculpas antes de que cometa una locura contra mi…_ "mierda… me entro jabón en el ojo"

Trato de coger la manguera regadera, abro la llave y lavo mis ojos y también mi cuerpo. "ahora no veo porque me arden los ojos" siento que la puerta se abre y entra alguien… "Yui… eres tú" nadie contesta. La persona que creo que es mi novia, se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza, coloca su mentón en mi cuello y me balancea durante unos segundos, luego planta un beso húmedo en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo empieza a calentarse ante tal suave toque de sus labios, ella sigue besándome en el cuello mientras que sus manos acarician mis pechos "ahhh…" de mi boca empiezan a salir pequeños jadeos. Su mano traviesa recorre mi vientre bajo hasta que se detiene… capto la idea y separo mis piernas lo más que pueda, automáticamente su mano desciende hasta mi sexo ya húmedo, frota haciendo círculos alrededor "siii… mmmm… ahhh" introduce lentamente un dedo en mí, lo que solo hace que enloquezca mas, mis caderas se mueven con vida propia. Luego introduce otro y empieza a moverlos con rapidez.

"me gusta los sonidos que haces" _mierda, esa voz_

"kyaaahhhh!" me aparto lo más pronto posible de ella "tu… QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES" le grito, nunca antes me había enfadado tanto

"ya veo que no estas feliz de verme… pero" ella levanta una mano y veo que sus dedos están empapados de mis fluidos… "tu cuerpo dice lo contrario" se lleva los dedosa la boca y los comienza a chupar "tienes un sabor exquisito…mmmm… que rico… nada mal Sugiura… nada mal…


	11. Chapter 11

"ya veo que no estas feliz de verme… pero" ella levanta una mano y veo que sus dedos están empapados de mis… secreciones lubricantes "tu cuerpo dice lo contrario" se los lleva a la boca y los comienza a chupar, odio eso porque siento ante mis ojos lo que hace me exita "tienes un sabor exquisito…mmmm… que rico… nada mal Sugiura… nada mal…"

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

Hace media hora ella me echo de su casa., bueno, yo tampoco me quería quedar. Kagami se ha infiltrado en el baño, de alguna manera que aun no entiendo, ha venido a buscarme. Lo más interesante de todo esto es, que si tengo que adivinar, diría que está bajo la influencia del 0405, pero no estoy muy segura

"¿qué haces aquí?" le pregunto, ella levanta la mirada y se cruza con la mía "responde, porque estás aquí"

"vine a ver a mi amada Yui" comienza a acercarse a lo cual yo retrocedo "pero en vista de que no está…" mi espalda choca con la pared, mientras ella sigue su camino hacia mi "me divertiré contigo" sin darme la oportunidad de escapar, en un parpadeo ella me toma de los brazos y los aprisiona contra la pared

"que haces… suéltame" forcejeo pero es inútil, ella es más fuerte que yo, otro síntoma de la feromona "tú la tienes… la feromona… tú tienes una parte" ella trata de besarme pero yo volteo la cara, sus labios solo acarician mi mejilla

"bueno…" susurra en mi oído "Yui me conto de esa cosa" baja un poco y me besa el cuello, tengo que morderme los labios para evitar suspirar, mi cuerpo me empieza a traicionar "claro que no lo creí pero… cuando la encontré en los jardines, quería hacer una pequeña prueba, así que conserve un poco" desciende mas y ataca mis pechos, siento que mis piernas flaquean "en nuestro último encuentro, me demostraste que… en efecto, ese extraño liquido es la feromona que tanto te afecta" _no… yo no quiero esto_ " la podría usar contra ti, te pondría en situaciones comprometedoras delante de mi querida Yui, ella se decepcionaría de ti y vendría corriendo a mis brazos"

"su-suéltame… por favor" logro decir, pero ella sigue con su cometido "ahhh" no lo pude controlar, ella chupa con fuerza mis pezones

"decidí visitar a mi amada" mis piernas no soportan más, me deslizo por la pared hasta sentarme en el piso "contarle lo que hiciste" afloja su agarre y con sus manos masajea mis pechos, trato de detenerla pero es inútil "hacerme la víctima" aprovecha mi boca ligeramente abierta para plantarme un beso francés "esa sería el principio de mi venganza, pero…" siento que una mano desciende hasta mi sexo, frota un poco y después introduce un dedo _'la mano mágica'…_

"no ahhh… ha… por favor no…" comienza a moverlo en mi interior, pierdo la cordura y comienzo a entregarme voluntariamente, pequeños jadeos abandonan mi boca

"después de asearme, me equivoque de loción…" me muerdo nos nudillos, porque mis gemidos casi son gritos "mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, mi respiración entrecortada, sentí un hormigueo en mis partes privadas" introduce un segundo dedo en mi "entonces me apresure a buscar a Yui, quería hacerla mía, corrí hacia la mansión pero…" siento llegar al límite "cuando llegue a su habitación ella no estaba, busque en el baño y te encontré a ti… tu cuerpo desnudo me enloqueció, te quiero Sugiura" ella me besa amorosamente "te quiero" desciende y se coloca entre mis piernas, las separa y me mira por unos segundos "eres realmente hermosa" coloca mis piernas en sus hombros y empieza a chupar, lamer y mordisquear.

"ahhhh… no lo soporto más… ahhh" _yo no quiero esto… no lo quiero "_ por favor… para" con un grito llego al orgasmo "¡TE ODIOOOOO!" siento contracciones musculares rítmicas en mi región pélvica. Cierro los ojos para no verla a ella, una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla. Puedo sentir que Kagami se reúsa a abandonar mi intimidad

"sabes deliciosa… Sugiura, dame toda tu esencia" siento su lengua penetrarme, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que… "que ascooooo" ante tal reacción abro los ojos para observar que es lo que ha sucedido.

Sentada sobre su trasero, Kagami se limpia la boca con su mano, trata desesperada de ponerse en pie, tambaleándose logra salir del baño sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces mi atención va dirigida hacia la persona parada a mi lado, con una hermosa sonrisa que me alegra mucho ver

"Ayano… si que sabes divertirte" ella dice, pero sus tontos comentarios solo aumentan mi felicidad

"cállate!... no sabes el gusto que me da verte Kyōko" me tiende la mano y ayuda a levantarme "como lo supiste" le digo mirando el inhalador que lleva en su mano

"ah bueno… hace rato me encontré con Kagami en la planta baja, estaba roja y muy agitada, me recordaba a ti cuando usabas la feromona, me pregunto cuál era la tu habitación"

"¿te pregunto cuál era mi habitación?... no queras decir la habitación de Yui"

"¡no! Recuerdo sus palabras 'tu… ha… Toshinō-san… puedes decirme… ha ha… cual es… ha… la habitación de Sugiura' si, eso fue lo que dijo, le dije donde era. Como yo no tengo un baño, vine aquí para ver si me lo prestabas, o nos bañábamos juntas, fue entonces que las vi… quise darles privacidad pero vi en tu cara descontento y enojo. Y pues… fui en busca del inhalador y se lo puse en su nariz, porque creí que estaba bajo la influencia de la feromona, después de todo uds se parecen."

"no sabes la alegría que me da" le doy un fuerte abrazo, es en ese momento que me percato de su desnudez "como poder pagártelo"

"tu sabrás como" dice, veo en su cara una mirada lujuriosa

"ah no! Ni se te ocurra, no soportaría un raund más" _pero qué demonios_ _estoy diciendo_

"no es eso… yo" Kyōko desvía la mirada y noto como sus mejillas se tornan rojas, _que linda,_ sacudo la cabeza ante tal pensamiento "yo quiero darte un… be-be-beso" _raro, ella no se sonrojaba cada vez que me pedía uno_

"un be-beso" siento que mis mejillas arden, _pero que me pasa_ "bu-bueno… pero so-solo u-uno" _enserio, que me pasa._

Con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, me acerco a Kyōko, _debo prepararme, Kyōko es muy feroz._ Nuestros labios se encuentran, algo que me sorprendió mucho es que puedo sentir un nerviosismo en Kyōko, _raro_ , su beso es tímido, _raro_ , lento y también diría amoroso _, más raro_ , intuitivamente la tomo de la cintura y la apego más a mi cuerpo, ella rodea mi cuello con sus manos, piel con piel, puedo sentir su corazón acelerado, el calor de su cuerpo, el dulce de su boca. Nos separamos solo unos milímetros por la falta de aire "te amo" dijo, y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez, con un poco más de deseo.

 _Que estoy haciendo_ , tomo a Kyōko por los hombros y la aparto delicadamente "no Kyōko… no podemos"

"si… lo sé" ella se aparta de mí, la noto triste, incluso yo no deseaba que ese beso terminara "quieres que te lave la espalda" ella sonríe

"claro" me siento y ella se coloca por atrás, empieza a tallar. Sus traviesas manos toman mis pechos y los estruje "hey" golpeo su mano "solo concéntrate en la espalda" _ella ha vuelto_

"perdón… es que tu cuerpo me enloquece" _ella ha vuelto_ "puedo meterte un dedo"

"estas loca, claro que no!"

"un dildo"

"¡no!"

"te froto con mi rodilla"

"¡no!"

"te meto dos dedos"

"eso se parece a la primera"

"entonces, puedo"

"¡NO!"

"mi lengua"

"bueno… talvez" _qué demonios_ "¡CLARO QUE NO!"

"y si solo chupo y beso"…

Después de pelear con Kyōko en el baño, me dirijo hacia la habitación de las hermanas Ikeda. _Que sucede en este lugar, primero la compra es muy sospechosa, después las comunicaciones no se dan, las doncellas fueron de compras, Kagami enloqueció y juro venganza, Yui actuó raro, también Kyōko e incluso yo._

"hola señorita Ayano" una voz me saca de mis pensamientos

"hola Miyuki DIOS!... ¿PORQUE ESTAS DESNUDA?" me encontré cara a cara con unos hermosos par de… ojos de cachorro que me miraban suplicante.

"es que… me estaba bañando y mi uniforme desapareció" esto tiene la firma de Yachiyo

"bueno no tienes de que preocuparte, puedes usar cualquier ropa, con la que te sientas más cómoda" no puedo dejar de mirar ese par, son muy hipnóticos

"es que…" ella se sonroja y juega con sus dedos "estoy perdida"

 _Si se los estrujo un poco de seguro que crecen los míos_ "perdón que dijiste… ha perdida _" pero que despistada_ "mira las escaleras están ahí" le digo apuntándolas con el dedo

"oh… muchas gracias, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarle"

"puedo lamerlos… digo… no te preocupes, puedes retirarte"

"con su permiso" ella camina hacia las escaleras, brindándome una hermosa vista de su espalda y glúteos "kyah" tropieza a tan solo dos metros de mí y cae a gatas mostrándome su lindo… como lo diría Kyōko 'coño' _pero que, mejor me apuro a mi destino_

Cuando llego a mi destino golpeo la puerta y me anuncio…

"bien ya estoy aquí… que es eso que quieres mostrarme" Chizuru está en el balcón, en sus manos tiene unos binoculares

"quiero que mires esto" me hace una señal para que me acerque, me entrega los binoculares y miro hacia apunta su dedo

"yo no veo nada" le digo

"y eso no te parece raro" se me forma un signo de interrogación en mi cabeza

"pues… solo veo las luces de los edificios que están en la ciudad, aunque están muy lejos, no le veo lo raro"

"sabes, creí que eras más inteligente que Toshinō" creo que me está insultando "lo que no vez, o mejor dicho, lo que no hay es… la ausencia total de navíos en el mar cerca de la costa, o incluso cerca de esta isla"

"ya veo, tu qué piensas"

"no lo sé, esto es algo que no puedo explicar"

"Chizuru" ella levanta la mirada y la posa en mi "te has sentido extraña desde que llegamos aquí" pregunto

"a que te refieres"

"si hay veces en que cambias de personalidad, te sientes otra persona pero al mismo tiempo eres tú misma" Chizuru suelta un suspiro

"te doy un consejo como amiga" ella me toma de la mano y me hala hacia la salida "deja de juntarte con Toshinō, se te está pegando su estupidez"

"ya sé, pero tampoco es para que me insultes" ella solo sonríe "bien… ahora que aras" le pregunto

"pues nada, me duchare, cenare y beberé unas copas hasta emborracharme, y después iré a un hotel con Yachiyo y tendremos sexo como la semana pasada"

"si ya entendí el sarcasmo"

"está bien… mañana revisare la casa en busca del inhibidor, bueno… las partes que aún me faltan, así si podríamos llamar a un yate para que nos recoja. Por cierto, no se lo digas a nadie, Chitose se preocuparía y no quiero arruinar sus vacaciones"

"claro pero… donde esta ella"

"en la cocina, está preparando la cena con Tsukasa"

"bien, nos vemos luego" ella cierra la puerta y termina la conversación

Ahora otro problema, no nos pueden rescatar porque no existen navíos que circulen cerca de aquí. Esto es como un plan macabro, nos han encerrado en esta isla para ver quien enloquece primero y asesina a las demás. También está el asunto de mi extraño comportamiento con Kyōko, ella siempre me ha besado de forma lujuriosa pero… esta fue la primera vez que me ha besado amorosamente, incluso yo lo disfrute, sentí un sentimiento extraño, que, bueno, dudo que sea amor, pero si así fuera, acaso será que me estoy volviendo a enamorar de Toshinō Kyōko. Desde que me dijo que era virgen, me he sentido más feliz, ella aún espera a la persona ideal, esperen… ella dijo que me ama, acaso yo seré esa persona.

Voy por uno de los pasillos, sumida en un mar de pensamientos a los cuales, la mayoría considero irracionales. Cuando me dispongo a doblar en una esquina, alguien coloca su pie delante y hace que me tropiece

"kyahhh" caigo al suelo, rápidamente me giro para gritarle a la persona que creo que es la causante de que yo bese el piso "que mierda crees que haces Kagami, yo no est…" me llevo una gran sorpresa, mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al descubrir a la verdadera culpable de mi caída

"que sucede Ayano, te mordiste la lengua al caer, o eres tan tonta que te olvidaste de cómo hablar ja ja"

"Yui…


	12. Chapter 12

"que sucede Ayano, te mordiste la lengua al caer, o eres tan tonta que te olvidaste de cómo hablar ja ja" sus burlas me dolieron, y mucho, la caída no es nada

"Yui… ¿por qué?" siento mis ojos aguados. Tirada en el suelo, aun expectante miro a Yui, paciente por su argumento ante tales burlas sin sentido.

"por… que…" dice "¡tú me la arrebataste!…" dice, pero en un instante ella retrocede, noto desconcierto en sus acciones corporales "no… lo sé" apresura a ayudarme "perdón Ayano… estas bien" tomo su mano y me pongo de pie "perdón… no sé lo que me paso, de repente me sentí enfadada contigo y…" _acaso sabrá lo de Kyōko, o lo que me hizo Kagami_

"no… talvez tengas una razón para enojarte conmigo, estás en tu derecho de reclamarme… aunque no me gusto la forma que usaste para llamar mi atención" Yui baja la cabeza, la verdad puede ser bastante cruel, ahora me arrepiento. Yo sigo siendo la mayor mentirosa, mientras que Yui lo único que hace es amarme, yo voy por ahí besando a cada chica que se me cruce en mi camino, culpando de todo a un líquido transparente que habita en una botella.

"lo siento… pero Ayano… no…" _¿está llorando?_ "No me odies… por favor" ante tal repentino cambio de humor, rodeo a mi novia en un fuerte abrazo y beso su frente. _Me recuerda a Kyōko cuando volví a Japón_

"yo nunca podría odiarte, te amo de sobremanera y te amare por siempre" no entiendo que es lo que sucede en este lugar, pero si esto sigue así voy a tener que sacar a todas las chicas de esta isla… a como dé lugar.

"gracias Ayano" nuestros labios se encuentran en un cálido beso "te amo" la abrazo nuevamente

Cuando esto sucede mis ojos viajan través del corredor contrario a las escaleras que van al tercer piso, mas allá en la oscuridad me percato de una cabellera morada que ondea sigilosa. Tiemblo ligeramente, _debe haber otra persona trabajando aquí_. Pienso, _después de todo, Kagami no se presentó cuando llegamos, es posible que otra chica tampoco lo haiga hecho._

"que sucede Ayano" mi novia se percata de mí repentino escalofrió "porque tiemblas" _si lo hago, es ahora que me doy cuenta, la pregunta es: ¿porque lo hago?…_

"no-no es n-nada" mis palabras son torpes "tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego para la cena, vale" aunque mi cuerpo tiembla no siento miedo

"ok, voy a tomar un baño" con un beso en la mejilla Yui se marcha.

Mi atención vuelve hacia el oscuro corredor, trago grueso, ordeno a mis pies emprender la marcha hacia la penumbra. Utilizo mi mano para guiarme en la oscuridad, también con el objetivo de encontrar un interruptor. Mi tacto encuentra una pequeña protuberancia que sobresale de la pared. _¡Aquí esta!_ Enciendo las luces, cuando mis ojos se adaptan, puedo observar tres puertas. Dos a cada lado del corredor y una doble al final del mismo. Mi atención va, como en el caso anterior, a la más llamativa o la más grande.

Cuando corro las puertas quedo nuevamente en penumbras. _Perfecto_. Vuelvo a utilizar el tacto para encontrar el interruptor, que casi siempre se encuentran junto a la entrada. Cuando se encienden las luces, mis ojos mandan información a mi cerebro que en cuestión de milisegundos comparan las imágenes con experiencias pasadas, inmediatamente me da la información coherente sobre lo que es o pudo ser este lugar…

"un salón de baile"

Un cuarto realmente grande, con apliques en las esquinas y candelabros en el techo. A parte de lo antes ya mencionado, solo hay una mesa en el centro. Camino hacia ella porque algo resalta sobre la superficie de la mesa. Una nota. No hay mucho que leer…

"0-3-2-0-9-93 coming for you" mi mano que la sostiene empieza a temblar, reconozco la letra "esta nota" _no lo puedo creer_ "es mi… letra…" sacudo con violencia mi cabeza. _No es posible, debo apegarme a la probabilidad de que alguien escriba de la misma forma_

Deja la nota donde la encontré y me dispongo a salir del salón de baile. Apago las luces y salgo por completo cerrando las puertas. Ahora voy a por la puerta de la derecho… de igual manera las luces están apagadas… cuando las enciendo me encuentro con una habitación llena de instrumentos musicales… "un salón de música" instrumentos los cuales están bien cuidados y libres de polvo. En medio de la habitación hay un piano de cola. Atraída por tal hermoso instrumento me acerco a donde se encuentra ubicado, tomo asiento frente a él y levanto la cubierta del teclado. Toco una nota… no se cual es, debido a que nunca he tomado clases de música ni nada que se le parezca.

Automáticamente y de forma inesperada mis dedos pulsan en sincronía perfecta… mi mente recuerda la melodía "silencio… de Beethoven" ante tal revelación, con una nota desafinada me detengo. "porque…" miro mis manos, rápidamente me aparto del piano "yo no se tocarlo… pero, porque" solo lo observo durante unos segundos "porque recuerdo la melodía, las partituras…" Decidí no quedarme mucho más tiempo en ese lugar.

Cuando Salí del salón de música, solo me quede observando la puerta que estaba contraria… _será buena idea_. Pienso. _No… he tenido demasiado por un día… esto me empieza a dar un mal presentimiento_. Cuando me empezaba a mover hacia las escaleras, un ruido me llamo la atención, para mi mala suerte dichos sonidos provinieron de la puerta que aún no he abierto…

"¡HOLA!... ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?" nadie responde. Tomo una respiración profunda y la aguanto unos momentos, también cierro mis ojos… cuando abro la puerta solo existe el silencio. A diferencia de las otras dos habitaciones, está ya tiene las luces encendidas. No es diferente a cualquier cuarto común… claro, pero vacío, solo por un espejo de pared al lado derecho. Eso me recuerda al espejo de mano y mi reflejo, pero en cierto modo no estoy preocupada de volver a ver a esa Ayano. El espejo cubre prácticamente toda la pared, se inicia un metro apartado de la entrada hasta donde se junta las esquinas, desde el piso hasta el techo. Camino hasta estar en frente de él, no hay nada fuera de lo común…

"señorita Ayano, que bueno que la encuentro" Konata irrumpe en la habitación

"si… ¿que sucede Konata?" _¿también le robaron el uniforme?_ Ella lleva unos short y playera roja

"le he estado buscando… la cena estará lista en tres minutos" me informa

"gracias Konata"

"con su permiso…" ella hace una reverencia, y da la vuelta

"¡espera! Konata… puedes hacerme un favor"

"si… claro, ¿que desea?"

"mira tú reflejo en este espejo" Konata se acerca y se detiene frente al espejo

"y ahora… ¿qué hago?" no hay nada fuera de lo normal

"¿cuál es tu genero de película favorito?" incluso yo me sorprendí cuando le pregunte, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque lo hice

"bueno… me gusta las pelis de acción y también las de terror, pero… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?" _tiene razón… ¿a que viene esa pregunta?_

"solo curiosidad… otra cosita" le hago una señal para que me siga hacia la salida "¿la jardinera Kagami… es amiga tuya?" le doy paso para que Konata salga de la habitación

"si, es la hermana melliza de Tsukasa, quien también es mi amiga"

"pero… en el almuerzo, yo no las vi interactuar"

"bueno… eso se debe a que Kagami no le gusta que haga bromas respecto a su peso, es por eso que trata lo mejor posible de evitarme cuando injiere alimentos"

"ya veo… pero no entiendo, Kagami tiene un cuerpo envidiable, porque bromear con su peso"

"en eso tiene razón… Kagami cree que es gordita, cuando en realidad esta ¡buenota!" ante tal lenguaje yo me cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja

"esa no es la forma de hablar correctamente, no delante de tu ama" Konata baja la cabeza

"lo-lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir, me disculpo por mi vocabulario" yo sonrió por dentro mientras que mantengo una postura seria

"¿desde cuando trabajas como doncella?" me da curiosidad

"este es mi primer trabajo… señorita" _entonces es novata_

"anteriormente… ¿Dónde trabajabas?"

"en un café… cosplay"

"Así que eres otaku"

"se puede decir que sí, pero… ¿lo adivino solo porque trabajaba en un café cosplay?, muchas chicas comunes trabajan en esos lugares"

"tienes razón… lo que te delata es la forma como lo dices, no tienes vergüenza incluso diría que estas orgullosa. Otra pregunta… como otaku… ¿reconoces a otros otakus?"

"si puedo interactuar con ellos… diría que sí"

Quise dejarlo hasta ahí, porque esta conversación se me torna un tanto aburrida, esto le va más a Kyōko, ya que ella entiende de estos temas de los otakus, con respecto a la rubia hice otra pregunta…

"respóndeme otra cosita más… pero antes te diré… lo que te dije de comportarte delante de mí, es mentira. Puedes hablar con el vocabulario que creas más conveniente, incluso puedes tutearme… yo no pretendo ser tu jefa, sino una amiga más" le regalo una cálida sonrisa "vale"

"de acuerdo… como digas" me muestra una sonrisa felina

"bueno… lo que quiero saber es…" me lo pienso bien "¿Qué hicieron Kyōko y tú, cuando ella te cargo hacia esta planta, hoy en la mañana?" Noto como sus mejillas se tornan rosadas y agacha la cabeza…

"Lo que paso fue que…" empieza a jugar con su cabello y mira en varias direcciones a la vez "la guie hasta una habitación… nos besamos… me coloco… este… como le diré… me puso a gatas… quito mis bragas y… me… me… me hizo sexo oral" su tono rosa cambio a un rojo

"Así que tuvieron sexo"

"yo no lo llamaría así… ella no quiso que la tocara" _puede ser cierto_

"entonces no lo consideras violación… tú lo disfrutaste, y se lo permitiste con total libertad" ahora está más roja, que el mismo rojo puro

Ella solo asiente, a lo que me lleva a lo siguiente. No crean que soy una pervertida, lo que trato de saber es… bueno aun no estoy muy segura

"¿cuánto tiempo duraste?"

"¿perdón…?

"¿a los cuantos minutos llegaste al orgasmo?"

"a los tres creo… es que ella hace magia con su lengua" dijo tocándose las sonrojadas mejillas. _Eso te lo creo, después de tantas novias es lógico que ya sea experta en el placer oral_

"cuantas veces tuviste orgasmos"

"dos veces… pero no entiendo porque…"

Yo la corto, aún falta una cosa más "cuanto duro el segundo"

"fue más rápido que el primero… pero porque pregun…"

"gracias… ahora si puedes retirarte"

En total silencio Konata desaparece de mi vista que inmediatamente vuelve hacia el espejo de la pared, suspiro pesadamente y me vuelvo a ver en el… "¡DIOS!" en ese instante solo llegue a retroceder un paso. Aun no lo podía creer, miro a una chica que se parece a mí, viste como yo, se ve como yo, pues claro… es mi reflejo en el espejo, pero hay algo diferente.

Con temor a que la imagen desaparezca si parpadeo o desvió la mirada, acerco mi mano hasta colocarla en el espejo, evidentemente mi reflejo hace lo mismo "soy yo, es como si de verdad estuviera acostumbrada a mirarme de esa forma" recuerdo haber tenido el cabello corto, tal como lo tiene la Ayano del espejo. Pero al mismo tiempo sé que es mentira, nunca me he cortado el cabello "porque mi cabello es corto, y porque no siento miedo de mirarme en este espejo" con cada pregunta mi mente se confunde más. Llevo mi mano atrás de mi cabeza y desato la liga de mi cola, dejo que mi cabello vuele libre, abriéndose hacia los lados, ciento como me acaricia los glúteos pero… mi reflejo solo imita mis acciones corporales, mi cabello corto solo se balancea perezoso.

Un ruido de pisadas en el pasillo se gana mi atención "¿quien anda ahí?" espero unos segundos y el ruido cesa, vuelvo mi atención hacia el espejo "que raro" todo normal, la Sugiura de cabello corto ha desaparecido. "debería correr, pero no tengo miedo en absoluto"

Cuando me dispongo a salir de la habitación en busca de la fuente del ruido, solo oigo como la puerta de junto se cierra, Salí al corredor "hola, ¿quién está ahí?" de pronto llegan a mis oídos notas musicales producidas por el piano. "claro de luna…" despacio abro la puerta, queriendo no alertar a la persona dentro de la sala. "Kyōko" susurro. La rubia que me da la espalda sigue tocando el piano como si nada. La forma en que lo hace es perfecta, pero eso no es lo increíble en lo absoluto, "¿cuándo aprendió a tocar?" se ha percatado de mi presencia, pero no deja de producir música

"Ayano… te he estado buscando" con Kyōko aun sentada frente al piano, me acerco a ella

"no sabía que tocabas" cuando le pregunto ella se detiene

"tú me enseñaste" eso es mentira pero…

"yo no sé tocar… Kyōko yo no pude haberte enseñado"

"si lo sé, pero… porque recuerdo algo que es mentira" Kyōko se levanta y voltea a verme "Ayano… me gusta cuando llevas el cabello suelto" mi corazón late con fuerza

"de verdad" Kyōko asiente, se acerca y me besa, yo no opongo resistencia… siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

"vaya… vaya…" una voz burlona hace que nos separemos "que interesante… pero no me sorprende, Sugiura tu traicionas a mi Yui, por la espalda, y con su mejor amiga" Kagami ataca con palabras socarronas

"no es nada de lo que tu retorcida mente piensa" me tapo la boca de forma inocente "ups es cierto, tu no piensas"

"veamos que dice Yui cuando le muestre esto…" ella levanta su móvil y nos muestra una foto, "la tome cuando se estaban besando"

"no puedes hacer eso" Kyōko se dirige a Kagami "destruirás su noviazgo" Kagami solo sonríe

"yo no tengo nada contra ti Toshinō-san, es más, me agradas, pero… no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de vengarme de Sugiura"

"pero eso es jugar sucio…"

Mientras esas dos discuten paseo la vista por toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir del embrollo en el que me he metido. En una esquina hay una báscula de baño, lo que me da una idea… _he… ¿porque hay una báscula de baño aquí?_

"déjala Kyōko, que haga lo que quiera" le digo imitando una voz despreocupada

"¿es enserio?… digo… tan rápido y te das por vencida Sugiura" Kagami lanza unas horribles carcajadas "es mejor así, tú no puedes compararte conmigo"

"claro, yo nunca podre ser como tú, estoy derrotada" finjo un desmayo que se complementa con Kyōko tomándome en sus brazos "nunca podre ser tan gorda como tú" Kyōko me ladea la cabeza confundida, yo solo le guiño un ojo

"si… así es nunca podrás ser gorda como… ¡heeeeyy!, ¡YO NO ESTOY GORDA!"

"claro… dime Kagami, a qué hora vamos por las chicas" dice Kyōko

"a que te refieres Toshinō-san"

"es que… bueno" Kyōko se ha atascado, en si es buena haciendo bromas, pero solo a personas que ella conoce. Entonces trato de ayudarle

"para que destruyan la pared, y hagan una puerta más grande por donde puedas salir"

"¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDA!" Kagami suspira "acaso son tan idiotas que no lo pueden entender"

"si- siiii" dice Kyōko "lo entendemos" se acerca a mi oído y finge susurrarme "la pobre aún no se acepta como es, llenita" lógico que todo eso llega a oídos de Kagami

"¡CALLENSE!"

"Kagami, no te enojes, mira aquí…" camino hacia donde vi la báscula. _Espero que funcione_. La tomo y la enciendo, aprisiono con mis manos _sorpresa… si sirve_. "hay una báscula, así podrás desmentirnos, aunque lo dudo"

"dame eso" Kagami me arrebata el aparato

Cuando Kagami se sube sobre la báscula, Kyōko me lee la mente, se coloca atrás de la chica buenota, y presiona con su dedo gordo del pie la báscula, haciendo que el peso real de Kagami aumente…

"¡NOOOOOOOO!" lanza un grito de terror "he aumentado diez kilos… no puede ser, no puede ser" comienza hablar consigo misma "debo llevar peso extra… si eso ha de ser" mi plan va dando resultados, pero para no arruinarlo decido quedarme callada "mi teléfono" sin darse cuenta a quien se lo entrega, Kagami le da el celular a Kyōko… "la ropa también puede pesar… si, debo quitármela" Kagami empieza a desnudarse frente a nuestros ojos.

Le arrebato el móvil de las manos de Kyōko, porque se ha quedado embobada viendo como Kagami se deshace de sus prendas. Como no tengo tiempo de buscar los archivos, formateo la tarjeta de memoria y la memoria del dispositivo, dejando al celular sin contenido multimedia.

"¡siiii!..." Kagami celebra su tan repentina pérdida de peso exagerado "vieron eso yo…" se queda en shock al ver como balanceo su celular frente a su cara

"gracias por las fotos… querida" levanto su mano y coloco el móvil en su palma. La tomo de la barbilla y le doy un apasionado beso francés "lo vuelvo a admitir, eres muy hermosa" digo sin apartarme mucho de sus labios, sus mejillas se tornan rojas y empieza a temblar, yo sonrió y capturo sus labios, su boca y su lengua nuevamente… "nos vemos en la cena" me aparto de ella, le guiño un ojo y me dispongo a salir "vamos Kyōko… tengo hambre"

"¿porque nunca me has besado así?" dice Kyōko cuando vamos ya caminando por el pasillo. Yo no le prestó atención, solo quiero escuchar a Kagami…

"¡TE ODIO SUGIURA!" los gritos de Kagami son música para mis oídos

"talvez… algún día Kyōko, algún día".

Después de eso y de una cena donde Kagami se dedicó a lanzarme miradas asesinas, y uno que otro grano de arroz a mi cabello, aunque eso no me detuvo para saborear la exquisita cena. Debo felicitar a Tsukasa por los makis de salmón con aguacate y el karaage. Pero creí que comeríamos carne, el karaage es hecho de carne, pero es carne de pollo. En fin… talvez cambio de opinión. Jugamos un poco… claro que la ganadora indiscutible de todos los juegos fue Konata. He decidido dar por terminado este día… después de que Yui y yo jugáramos un poco, en si ella cumplió su promesa… me hizo gritar varias veces su nombre solo para rogarle por más, hasta que Yachiyo golpeo la puerta diciendo ' _si no vamos hacer un trio, será mejor que guarden silencio y me dejen dormir'_. Entregándome a los brazos de Yui, espero conque sorpresas tropezare mañana.

Esto apenas empieza…

* * *

 **Hola a todos,**

 **Aquí su amig YuriHot saludándoles y me paso a preguntarles que tal les está pareciendo la historia. Un dato curioso es que este capítulo tal y como lo acaban de leer fue escrito por HISSTORIAS ABURRIDAS, así es, yo no le agregado ni cambiado nada. Así que créditos a él.**

 **Ya saben cualquier cosa me la pueden decir en los comentarios. Tratare de publicar más capítulos durante esta semana, así que tendremos mucha mas diversión.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ya es de día, lo sé porque la luz del sol que se cola por las persianas mal cerradas lo demuestra. Después de una noche de sueño placentero, lo cual me pareció algo insólito… como se sentirían uds, si de repente se despiertan en un lugar desconocido. Lo anormal es… que me siento como en casa. No me siento incomoda por dormir en una cama que no es mía, talvez es simple efecto del cansancio, después de todo, ayer tuve un día agitado.

Aun soñolienta me giro hacia el lado contrario, palmeo con mi mano en busca del hermoso cuerpo escultural de Yui "Yui… ¿Yui?" mi novia ha desaparecido

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño, con el objetivo de asearme. Cuando entro me encuentro con Yui, sostiene una tijera entre sus manos, tiene la mirada fija sobre sí misma, en el espejo de pared

"buenos días Yui" le saludo mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa mañanera

"buenos días amor" me parece algo inquietante que ella no haya volteado a verme

"te sientes bien" pregunte

"soy horrible" sus declaraciones me desconciertan "¿tú que piensas de mí?" sigo sin entender

"¿a qué te refieres?" creo que hoy no será mi día

"debes odiarme, he tratado de apartarte de ella… solo porque no quiero que te le acerques" ella se gira y quedamos frente a frente "ah… lo siento, solo bromeaba" su cambio de per sección de la vida fue… increíble. En unos momentos parecía desganada y ahora esta como si nada.

Aunque no fue larga nuestra conversación, sí que fue de lo más extraña. A quien se estaría refiriendo, acaso será cierto que solo bromeaba, pero yo no lo encontré gracioso por ningún lado, más bien diría… perturbador. He notado la tijera de su mano, lo que me trae el recuerdo de mi cabello corto, recuerdo que nunca ha sucedido, pero no me veo alarmada por estar enloqueciendo. Dicho recuerdo no está muy claro, son solo fracciones que han estado en mi memoria solo desde que llegue aquí, solo desde ayer. Pero me siento incomoda con el hecho de que Yui tenga entre sus manos tal objeto cortante…

"Ayano… que tal si nos bañamos juntas" Yui deja a un lado la tijera. Yo no pude contener mi alegría, cuando ella dice 'bañarnos' quiere decir 'jugar un poco'…

Después del 'baño' y el verdadero baño, desciendo por las escaleras hacia la primera planta, _hoy debo terminar el trabajo_. Pienso. _Talvez mañana pueda jugar con las chicas_. Hablando de eso, se me vino a la mente de aquella cabellera morada entre las sombras, pero eso no es muy importante. Puedo hablar con Miyuki y preguntarle sobre el asunto, después de todo, ella representa a las demás… ¿o no? Ciertamente no tengo idea… digo, ella parece ser la más capacitada en este tipo de labores, más responsable y más aplicada, es la líder perfecta. Y que hay de Kagami, bueno sus jardines son muy hermosos, es lista, decidida a obtener lo que quiere y pues… tiene pinta de líder, pero hay un pequeño problema, yo no le agrado ni ella a mí. Tsukasa, hasta donde pude ver ella es muy buena en lo que hace, pero… es bastante tímida, no la veo como líder. Konata, aún no se mucho de ella, pero lo poco que he podido observar, diría que es más del tipo de amiga que siempre te mete en problemas, muy energética, me recuerda un poco a Kyōko, pero no le veo pinta de líder.

"Buenos días srta. Ayano" al entrar en la cocina Miyuki me saluda

"buenos días Miyuki… que estás haciendo" ella está preparando algo en la cocina

"el desayuno… estará listo en unos minutos" ¿ _que ese no es trabajo de Tsukasa? Talvez está haciendo otra labor, o aun no despierta_

"pero que hay de Tsukasa, ese no es su trabajo?" porque las personas preguntan lo que es obvio, me incluyo en ese mar de gente que no puede dejar la costumbre

"perdónela pero ella… aún sigue dormida" ven… yo tenía razón, al parecer a la chica del moño amarillo tiene el sueño pesado, o es perezosa

"¿dormida?..." pregunto con una ceja levantada, y sigo con las preguntas tontas.

"si… es que ella es así" tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, quiero hablar con Miyuki, explorar un poco y saber un poco de ella

"Miyuki… ¿dónde trabajabas anteriormente?" la verdad es que ella no le veo pinta de chica trabajadora. No me malentiendan, lo que trato de decir es que me da la impresión de que este es su primer trabajo verdadero

"bueno yo… no-no…" _porque lo duda tanto_ "este e-es mi primer empleo" sus palabras transmiten nerviosismo, _no le entiendo porque esa inquietud_

"donde está tu uniforme de doncella" la pregunta viene a que ella viste normal

"bu-bueno ud dijo que no hacía falta llevarlo" _yo y mi bocota, se veía más sabrosa con el traje de sirvienta_

"si, solo quería saber dónde está" _talvez le puedo pedir a Yui que lo modele para mí, tan solo de imaginar cómo se verá ella en ese uniforme se me hace agua la boca_

"n-no lo he podido encontrar" _demonios Yachiyo, ahora voy a tener que comprar uno y hacer realidad mi fantasía_

"Miyuki dime… estas en la universidad" pregunte.

"si" su respuesta fue directa

"entonces… ¿Por qué estás trabajando?"

"como estamos en vacaciones… decidí trabajar ese tiempo" pero si ella hace eso, no sería mejor trabajar en un puesto que no demande demasiado de tu tiempo, digo trabajar como doncella en una mansión no te da tiempo de disfrutar tus vacaciones, claro que ese no será el caso de Miyuki, trabajando con nosotras tendrá todo el tiempo necesario, pero ella no lo sabía hasta ayer… ¿o sí?

"como supiste que mi madre, quería contratar servidumbre temporal para esta casa" buena pregunta, como pudo contactar mi madre a estas chicas para atendernos a nosotras, y lo más importante porque no me lo dijo, le respondí el correo diciéndole que inspeccionaría la edificación. Es cierto… ella no respondió, esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas para mi madre.

"ah… sobre eso… yo…" de pronto ella dejo de moverse "su madre contacto con Konata… dos días antes de llegar aquí" eso me suena un tanto verosímil, voy a tener que aclarar ese detalle con la antes ya mencionada

"ya veo…" dudo mucho de sus palabras, pero mejor decido olvidar ese asunto… por ahora. Se me ocurrió seguir con las preguntas "¿qué es lo que estudias, cuál es tu grado?" pregunte para saber un poco más de ella

"economía"

"tienes otro plan de grado"

"¡si! Digo ¡no¡" otra vez ese nerviosismo. Talvez piense que es una especie de interrogatorio, por la forma en que hago las preguntas cualquiera se asustaría un poco, mejo decidí dejar de preguntar sobre ella

"que especialidades estudian las demás, porque de seguro que ellas también están en la universidad"

"Tsukasa estudia gestión turística y hotelera, su segunda materia es cocina" si despertarse después de los demás es su rutina diaria, creo que le ira mejor en lo segundo

"ya veo, hace un muy buen trabajo en eso ultimo" esa chica es muy habilidosa con respecto a dar placer al paladar

"Kagami estudia leyes, y su segunda materia es ingeniería ambiental" que conveniente… leyes…, con su actitud, dudo mucho que llegue a lava pisos en la suprema corte

"qué impresionante…" sarcasmo

"Konata estudia mercadeo, y su segunda materia es la animación"

"que bien…" dejo de lado el futuro de las chicas y le pregunto sobre el número de empleadas contratadas por mi madre "dime Miyuki, sabes si alguien más trabaja aquí aparte de uds cuatro, claro"

"no, no hay nadie más" extraño, ayer en la noche juraría haber visto alguien más en los pasillos, pero talvez haya sido mi imaginación… como todo lo demás

"bien… si ese es el caso entonces, continua con lo que haces y por favor me puedes decir… donde encuentro a Konata" hasta ahora no se donde duermen las doncellas ni Tsukasa

"ella está en su habitación, tercer puerta a la izquierda, contario el corredor que va hacia los jardines" y pensar que ya había dado por terminado la revisión de la planta baja.

"gracias" con eso ultimo abandono la cocina,

Tsukasa da la impresión de que no duraría mucho en este empleo, no es que la vaya a despedir, al contrario, me parece de lo más adorable que aun siga durmiendo, siendo ya más de las ocho de la mañana. Incluso yo me puedo preparar mi propio desayuno, al igual que todas las demás chicas, exceptuando a Yachiyo que lo único que sirve es para comer… y hablando de la chica perro loca…

"buenos días sexy Ayano" saluda Yachiyo, pero no puedo contener mi enojo con ella y ahora sabrán porque

"Yachiyo, porque demonios andas en ropa interior" ella solo se encoje de hombros

"hace calor Ayano-chan, además en mi casa siempre ando en ropa interior" porque será que hay algo fuera de lugar en su declaración

"si pero esta no es tu casa… ve, y ponte algo decente" me sorprende la anatomía de Yachiyo, ella come como cerda, pero se mantiene hermosa, su cuerpo compite con el de Kagami y Kyōko, aunque están muy lejos de competir con el cuerpo de Yui

"aaauuuhh eres mala Ayano-chan…" dice haciendo pucheros "me puedes dar un besito" dice mostrando sus hermosos labios

"mejor te golpeo dos veces y nos ahorramos el asunto" le contesto mostrándole mis nudillos

"mejor se lo pediré a Yui, ayer se mostró muy linda conmigo… nos vemos" ella emprende la huida escaleras arriba.

"espera… perfecto" no pude detenerla, y preguntarle a que se refería con que Yui se portó linda con ella. A cualquiera 'portarse linda', se lo tomaría como persona servicial, amable, cariñosa. Pero en el diccionario de Yachiyo 'linda' significa sexo o cualquier cosa que incluya cuerpos desnudos o besos apasionados

Después de ese pequeño encuentro con la chica perro loca, seguí hacia la habitación de Konata. Estando delante de la puerta indicada, toco suavemente…

"Konata…" coloco mi oído en la puerta y escucho con atención… nada. "Konata estás ahí… soy Ayano, necesito preguntarte algo" decido irrumpir en el cuarto, después de todo esta es mi casa… ¿o no?

Creo que me equivoque. Dormida en la cama se encuentra una Tsukasa, en posición fetal su respiración es casi imperceptible, suave es el sonido del aire que entra por su boca, mientras pequeñas gotas de líquido trasparente caen sobre las sabanas desde la comisura de sus labios. Una vista bastante adorable, me acerco a ella atraída por sus bonitas mejillas, es lógico que no me iré sin antes picarle los cachetes. Con mi dedo índice empiezo mi tonto juego, ella reacciona golpeándose la cara con su mano. Tengo que morderme el labio para evitar reír de forma estridente…

Decido dejar en paz a la pobre de Tsukasa, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, no pude resistirme, es tan adorable que daban ganas de apapacharla hasta sacarle el relleno. Saliendo con mucha cautela de su habitación, procurando no despertar a la bella durmiente. Me coloco delante de la puerta que creo que ahora si es la correcta.

"Konata…" golpeo suavemente "Konata… soy Ayano, necesito hablar contigo" no hay respuesta. Como en el caso anterior, coloco mi oreja sobre la superficie de madera con la que está fabricada la puerta… "Konata…" no se oye ruido alguno.

Antes de invadir la privacidad de Konata, tomo una respiración profunda, aunque lo considero algo innecesario, me lo pienso solo unos segundos antes de asaltar su habitación…

"Konata, perdón por la intromisión, pero necesii… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!...


	14. Chapter 14

"Konata, perdón por la intromisión, pero necesii… AAAAAAAHHHHH!...

Tan grande fue mi sorpresa… bien yo no lo llamaría así, mejor dejemos de lado las palabras técnicas y concentrémonos en los hechos.

Acostada en una cama de blanca sabanas, se encuentra una chica de cabello azul, cuerpo de niña y hermosa sonrisa felina, lleva puesta una pijama de color fucsia. Sus ojos están entreabiertos, transmitiendo el dolor agonizante que debió haber sentido, dolor causado por una profunda herida _… ¡Dios!_. Empiezo a sentir nauseas. La herida se sitúa en su garganta, causando un manantial de líquido carmesí que iba a parar luego sobre las blancas sabanas. Rápidamente me acerque a ella para comprobar su estado, tome su muñeca y espere… no hay pulso, ella ha muerto. Salí corriendo de su habitación en busca de la única en la casa que la puede ayudar…

Sin esperar por permiso especial, asalto con rapidez la habitación de las hermanas Ikeda… no hay nadie a la vista "¿Chitose… Chizuru… dónde están?... por favor necesito su ayuda" busco en el baño, en el balcón, en el ropero… nada.

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido posible, corrí por los pasillos de la casa en busca de las gemelas. Mientras lo hacia iba gritando… "CHITOSE… CHIZURU…" _donde mierda se habrán metido… ¡la cocina!._ Baje las escaleras a toda prisa hacia el salón principal, cruce el comedor y llegue a la cocina…

"buenos días Ayano-chan" me saluda Chitose, Miyuki también esta ahí

"Chitose… ha… que bueno ha… necesito que vengas conmigo" la tome del brazo sin darle explicaciones

"Ayano-chan ¿qué sucede?… tengo que preparar el desayuno" decía mientras la arrastraba por el salón principal

"es una emergencia, Konata está herida… necesita tu ayuda" cuando dije eso último, ella dejo de oponerse y corrió a mi lado… cuando llegamos a la habitación abrí la puerta… "entra… ella estaaaa… ¡que!"

"Ayano-chan… ¿esto es una broma?" no había nada ni nadie, la habitación está totalmente limpia, la cama arreglada, las sábanas blancas… son blancas, _¿donde están las manchas de sangre?_

"pero, pero… no lo entiendo" no tenía ninguna idea de lo que sucedió… "ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ… HABIA MUCHA SANGRE… ¿que sucede?... acaso me equivoque de habitación" me paseo por la habitación tomando mi cabeza, claro indicio de mi repentina paranoia. De pronto, una soñolienta Tsukasa entra en la habitación…

"Kona-chan… deja dormir" eso lo confirma, esta es la habitación de Konata, pero mejor me cercioro

"Tsukasa dime, esta es la habitación de Konata?"

"queee… ap, perdone… buenos días srta Ayano, buenos días srta Chitose" dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos

"buenos días Tsukasa" saludo Chitose

"dueños días… ahora dime… ¿es esta la habitación de Konata?" La tome de los hombros y la sacudo ligeramente para terminar de despertarla

"que sucede Ayano-chan, estas actuando de manera… extraña" no le presto atención a la cuatro ojos y me concentro en lo que me dirá la chica del moño amarillo.

"s-si… esta es la habitación de Konata" solté a Tsukasa y me recargue en la pared cercana

"Ayano-chan… dices que Konata estaba herida, pero… ¿dónde está?" Chitose dice

"ella… estaba en su cama, tenía una profunda herida en su garganta… había sangre por todos lados…" _no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo_.

"Konata… ha-bi-a sangre…" Tsukasa palideció… estaba a punto de caer pero Chitose la tomo entre sus brazos, y la recostó en la cama

"¿estás bien Tsukasa?" pregunto Chitose

"si… déjeme descansar un ratito" Chitose la dejo en la cama y se me acerco… empezó a susurrarme para que Tsukasa no escuchara

"Ayano-chan… nadie sobrevive a una herida como la que describes, y menos con una fuerte hemorragia…" _y lo dice la chica de la sangre eterna_ "además… aquí no hay nada… ¿esta segura que no fue solo un mal sueño?"

"Chitose… tú me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que yo no estoy para bromas, además… me vez vestida con pijama" _o desnuda, como he despertado desde que Yui es mi novia_ "sé que es algo ilógico, pero fue tan real… las pruebas no me dan la razón" miro que Tsukasa ya se ha recuperado, cuando se levanta de la cama se percata de algo sobre el buró, es una hoja de papel

"ayer tuviste un día agitado, debes estar aun estresada" _talvez solo haya sido mi imaginación jugándome una broma, o alguien quiere jugarme una broma, y una de muy mal gusto_.

"disculpe" Tsukasa se nos acerca, "debe leer esto" Chitose toma la hoja y lee…

"es Konata… pide disculpas por su repentina partida" ¿ _partida?_

"espera… ¿ella se ha ido?"

Chitose asiente "dice que su prima enfermó, por tal motivo tuvo que retirarse a su casa… ella renuncio" _porque será que lo considero una farsa, digo… justo cuando tengo una especie de alucinación que incluye su muerte, ella renuncia_ "incluso se tomó la molestia de escribir la hora en que partió"

"¿qué hora es esa?" pregunto

"las siete de la mañana… también te deja su número de teléfono, por si quieres contactar con ella" _las siete… a esa hora estaba aún dormía, creo que todas lo estábamos, y como demonios voy a llamarla si no puedo hacerlo en este maldito sitio._

Esperen, esperen… ¿cómo fue que se enteró Konata que enfermo su prima?... ¿cómo pudo llamar a un bote para que la recojan? Más sentido tiene que alguien la asesinó, limpio la habitación y se llevó el cuerpo, todo eso antes de que yo volviera, eso… cuando salí corriendo en busca de Chitose, no cerré la puerta por la prisa, pero cuando volví tuve que abrirla. O todo esto es una broma… Pero, ¿de quién?

"Ayano-chan… hola, estas ahí" Chitose balancea la mano delante de mis ojos

"he… si, que me decías"

"vamos a preparar el desayuno, no vienes" Tsukasa ha abandonado la habitación, solo Chitose está presente… pero camina hacia la salida.

"adelántate, tengo algo que hacer"

"bien, pero mejor no hagas actividades que requieran un gran esfuerzo, tanto mental como físico, mejor trata de divertirte"

"gracias Chitose, lo tendré en cuenta, y por favor deja la puerta abierta" Chitose se retira haciendo lo que le encomendé, miro con atención hacia la puerta por si está mal nivelada y se cierra sola, después de un minuto compruebo que la puerta no se mueve. Eso me da a entender de que alguien la cerró cuando salí corriendo en busca de la cuatro ojos.

 _Divertirme… sí que lo hare. Yo no me creo el cuento de las alucinaciones, aquí paso algo… algo realmente malo, y es mi deber cuidar de las chicas… soy responsable de sus vidas por haberlas traído a este lugar. Debo averiguar, investigar, analizar… si estamos o no en peligro. O si estoy enloqueciendo, pero… por donde empiezo…_

Simplemente me dedico a observar cada detalle de esta habitación, lo primero que noto es una pila de mangas sobre una pequeña mesa. _Ella dijo ser otaku… ningún otaku deja sus mangas._ Reviso el armario pero esta vacío, bajo la cama no hay absolutamente nada. _Al parecer si se ha ido, aunque los mangas demuestran lo contrario, sus ropas y demás cosas personales no están._ Retiro las sabanas del colchón en busca de manchas de sangre… nada. _Talvez si estoy enloqueciendo… ¿o no?_ Al sentarme sobre el colchón, me percato de una pequeña mancha rojiza sobre el piso… bajo de la cama y me coloco a gatas para observar detenidamente. _Sangre… es casi imperceptible, pero es sangre, de eso estoy segura…_

"kyaaa…" salto de repente ante un toquecito inusual… "qué demonios Kyōko" la rubia se coló sigilosamente en la habitación, se colocó en mi retaguardia y me beso ahí… en mi parte privada por encima de mis bragas… ya mencioné que llevo falda.

"lo siento Ayano, es que te vi y no pude contenerme" lo dijo sonriendo de lo más adorable

"no me digas" uso el sarcasmo y me cruzo de brazos

"vamos… no te enojes, tómalo como mi beso de buenos días"

"¿qué haces aquí?… no me digas que vienes en busca de Konata para divertirte con ella"

"estas… celosa" _soné celosa, ¡mierda!_

"¡QUE!... cl-claro que-que no Toshinō Kyōko" _ahora estoy tartamudeando, porque, ¿que me pasa?_

"te estas poniendo roja… estas celosa, celosa" Kyōko canturrea

"¡cállate! No es cierto"

"pero no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva" Kyōko se acerca, me toma de la mano y del mentón "tú eres la única para mi…" su cercanía me pone bastante nerviosa, mi corazón se acelera, quiero apartarla pero mi cuerpo no obedece

"de verdad…" _pero que estoy diciendo_

"así es…" sus labios están tentativamente cerca de los míos "te quiero Ayano" de pronto siento como sus labios danzan con los míos en perfecta sincronía…

"que hacen" esa voz. Me aparto lo más rápido que puedo de Kyōko, Yui me observa sin emoción, claro indicio de su enojo hacia mi persona

"déjame explicarte" me apresuro a decirle

"ok, adelante" _maldición, eso nunca pasa… ¿ahora que le diré?_

"fue mi culpa" dice Kyōko "perdóname Yui… Ayano no tiene la culpa, la bese a la fuerza" _Kyōko me está ayudando, es algo lindo de su parte_

"bien…" Yui suspira, y yo me relajo "Kyōko, te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso, ¿porque no consigues una novia?, y dejas a la mía en paz. Eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre he soportado tus tonterías, pero esto… esto va más allá" Yui regaña a Kyōko quien agacha la cabeza apenada "¿porque lo haces?" pregunta Yui

"porque amo a tu novia" susurra Kyōko, yo pude oírle por lo cerca que estoy de la rubia

"¿qué dijiste?" vuelve a preguntar Yui

"solo estaba jugando" Kyōko finge ser la de siempre, pero yo sé que no está nada alegre "tu también quieres un besito"

"claro… digo… deja de jugar" por un momento Yui demostró una gran emoción "vengan, el desayuno está listo" con eso último, la chica de las curvas perfectas abandona la habitación de la desaparecida Konata.

Por un momento sentí morir, la mirada asesina que me envió Yui fue algo… no sé, de puro odio, pero eso solo significa que no estaba enojada con Kyōko, sino conmigo… como si le enfureciera que yo esté cerca de la rubia. Hablando de ella, otra vez mira al piso triste…

"que tienes Kyōko" le hablo dulcemente

"nada, no te preocupes por mi" dice mientras finge una sonrisa

Me acerco hasta estar a su nivel, la rodeo con mis brazos, beso su mejilla y le susurro al su oído "gracias… Toshinō Kyōko" ella ríe desde su interior, y me devuelve el abrazo.

"no hay de que, siempre será un placer salvar tu trasero" su risa es contagiosa, yo también rio con ella "y tu trasero es muy bonito" desciende sus manos por mi espalda, levanta mi falda y me aprieta mis glúteos

"deja… o si no…" bajo mis manos hasta su trasero, y le hago lo mismo. Ella es tan suave, aun no puedo creer que no haya sido explorada. De pronto, de su boca escapa un suspiro

"Ayano… eres muy traviesa"

"cállate" me aparto de ella antes de que alguien nos venga a buscar, y nos vea en esa posición comprometedora "vamos, ya tengo hambre"…

Decidí olvidarme del asunto de Kyōko, Yui y mi repentina flaqueza ante la rubia. Después de desayunar, y de explicarles a las chicas los motivos por los cuales Konata ya no estará con nosotras, Kyōko propuso como actividad del día, explorar la isla…

"Ayano segura que no quieres venir" al parecer a Yui ya se le paso el enojo, ahora me habla de forma cariñosa. Estamos en la puerta trasera

"ya te lo dije… tengo que revisar la casa, mi madre cuenta conmigo"

"ok, pero cuando vuelva, quiero que me demuestres cuánto me amas" Yui me guiña un ojo, yo capto enseguida la indirecta

"claro… lo prometo" nos damos un beso de despedida

"vamos a la aventura" dice Kyōko, "Ayano y mi beso de buena suerte" yo me trueno los dedos "si, ya entendí… no vemos luego" Kyōko se une con Yachiyo, Tsukasa y Miyuki quienes ya están afuera.

"Ayano-chan… recuerda lo que hablamos" dice Chitose

"si ya sé, no exigirme demasiado"

"hasta luego" Chitose sale y se une a las demás

"adiós Sugiura, diviértete" Kagami… una de las razones por las que no quiero ir a explorar "acostúmbrate a la soledad, porque cuando volvamos… Yui será solo mía"

"no sabía que Yui trabaja en rescate animal"

"ja ja… muy gracioso Sugiura, pero yo seré la que reirá al último"

"quieres que te de un beso de despedida"

"u-un beso…" Kagami se sonroja, juega con sus dedos y desvía la mirada… luego sacude la cabeza y agrega "prefiero besar a un sapo"

"eres increíble, como le haces para besarte a ti misma?" punto, Kagami se marcha furiosa, mi celebración interna no duro mucho. Kagami se acercó a Yui, toma su mano y se apega a ella, como mi novia es bastante educada, no hace intentos para apartarla.

"Ayano…" la que faltaba, Chizuru coloca su mano en mi hombro "Nee-san me conto sobre tu sueño" _perfecto… ahora creerá que estoy loca_ "¿te sientes bien?, yo podría quedarme contigo" eso no me lo esperaba, Chizuru nunca deja a su hermana sin protección, no a menos que no estén Kyōko ni Yachiyo cerca de ella

"ella te lo pidió" Chizuru asiente. _Chitose, tu siempre tratas de cuidarme_ "no te preocupes, ve con ellas… otra cosa, no le digas a nadie sobre eso, y también dile a tu hermana que guarde el secreto" como no tengo ese nivel de confianza con Tsukasa, no puedo pedirle a ella lo mismo, pero tengo una corazonada de que ella no dirá nada.

"ok, nos vemos luego" …

Luego de que las chicas se fueran cerré la puerta trasera, y me dispuse a explorar los niveles superiores de la mansión.

Subo las escaleras hasta la segunda planta cuando llego ahí, unas pequeñas risitas llaman mi atención "hola, hay alguien ahí" curiosamente los sonidos vienen del corredor que va hacia el salón de baile. Pensándolo mejor eso no puede ser el salón de baile, eso siempre debe estar en la primera planta, y en vista de que solo hay una entrada que es salida a la vez, sería bastante peligroso organizar eventos especiales ahí.

Atraída por las risas, que se hacen con cada paso más claras, distingo que provienen de una niña. Otra vez el final del corredor está a oscuras. "hola" cuando enciendo la luz, una pequeña niña se hace visible frente a mis ojos "DIOS" lógico que me asuste. La niña tiene el cabello morado, y sus ojos son de igual tonalidad, su cabello está atado en una pequeña _… ¡¿no puede ser!? ¡Se parece a mí!_ La niña solo me observa con una hermosa sonrisa "dime pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?" ella no responde. "¿dónde está tu mamá?" ella sale corriendo y se mete en el cuarto donde está el espejo "¡espera!" voy tras ella, cuando cruzo el umbral mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven "¿que… es esto?" mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, ante el repentino panorama delante de mi "QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUIIII….

* * *

 **Hola, ¿disfrutaron la lectura?**

 **Quiero agradecerles a:**

 **Nadaoriginal**

 **YanierHigurashi**

 **TheAdminJJ**

 **D.C**

 **Quienes son las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, también agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia que ya parecía muerta por el autor. Ya saben HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS.**

 **Hablando del autor, quería decirles, que si no entienden ciertos sucesos como ¿Quién diablos es Yachiyo, Porque Ayano esta con Yui Y no con Kyōko? Les recomiendo y se pasen por la cuenta de Gabriel H.A. (HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS) y lean el fanfic "DE QUE ME PERDI?" ahí se despejaran sus dudas si es que las tienes.**

 **Ya saben, cualquiercosita me la dejan en los comentarios**

 **Yo soy YuriHot deseándoles felices martes.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando cruzo el umbral mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven "¿que… es esto?" mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, ante el repentino panorama delante de mi "´¿Por qué… estoy afuera?...

Di media vuelta para volver a pasar por la puerta, pero… esta ya no estaba, con gran pánico avanzo lentamente por el bosque… "¿que es ese ruido… son… autos?" el sonido característico del tráfico urbano llegaba a mis oídos… "¿dónde estoy?... ¿donde está la casa?." Lógico que empiezo a entrar en pánico, pero por una extraña razón que no se describir, mi cuerpo se relaja al instante, me lleno de firmeza. Ahora con paso firme avanzo hacia el ruido de automóviles, por donde creo, debe haber una carretera.

Cruzo unos arbustos y del otro lado, veo una calle donde circulan vehículos, del otro lado hay lo que parece ser un parque, miro hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla. Estando del otro lado me adentro en el parque… "yo conozco este lugar" con cada paso que doy, los recuerdos inundan mi mente… "pero…cómo es posible". Miro hacia el horizonte solo para descubrir la nada, hacia el otro lado se vive el mismo panorama, raro.

Comienzo a caminar, deambulando por los alrededores, descubriendo cuales son los detalles que se acoplan a mis recuerdos. "Kyōko-chan, ¿dónde estás?" una pequeña niña de uno años, pelirroja con dos rollitos en su cabeza… caminaba hacia mi "disculpé Srta., ha visto a una niña de mi edad, rubia dos lacitos en su cabeza, con blusa blanca y faldita roja"

"hola, yo no…" le digo pero alguien me interrumpe

"perdona pequeña, no la he visto" responde una chica atrás de mí. _No es a mí a quien le preguntaba, es como si no me hubiera visto._

"muchas gracias por su tiempo" la pequeña pelirroja hace una reverencia y se marcha en dirección contraria.

Quería seguir a la pelirroja ya que se me hace bastante familiar, tomando la decisión contraria camino hacia donde están los columpios, y me siento en uno de ellos para pensar un poco. Pero eso tendrá que esperar… porque vi a lo lejos a una pequeña niña, rubia, blusa blanca y faldita roja. Corro hacia ella para informarle que su amiga pelirroja le busca, lo hago porque vi que la pequeña estaba bastante preocupada. Cuando estaba a su lado… _Kyōko, es-es Toshinō Kyōko, ¿pero cómo?, ¿estaré soñando?_ Pude identificar a la niña por las fotos que me mostro Yui, de cuando ella era pequeña. _Entonces la otra niña es Akari, es por eso que se me hace familiar._

"Kyōko…" le hablo a la niña pero ella no me responde, "hey pequeña… Kyōko" al parecer no se percata de mi presencia, por estar muy ocupada en busca de algo o alguien… _debe estar buscando a su amiga pelirroja._

Solo me dedico a observar sus movimientos, he tratado de comunicarme con ella pero no me responde, como si no me viera o algo parecido… _no creo que me haya muerto y ya soy fantasma. Más sentido tiene que, me golpee en la cabeza y ahora estoy soñando… si eso debe ser, eso explicaría porque aparecí de repente en este parque, y ahora sigo a la que creo que es la pequeña Kyōko._

Llevo cerca de tres minutos siguiendo a Kyōko, hasta ahora nadie me ha visto de forma rara, tampoco la pequeña cabeza hueca lo ha hecho… más bien… nadie me ve ni me escucha "donde estará… Ayano-chan sabe esconderse muy bien" _oí bien… dijo mi nombre… no no puede ser, debe tratarse de otra Ayano._

De pronto, Kyōko corrió hacia las tuberías, jamás la había visto tan feliz… bueno es una niña, es lógico su alegría, se ve realmente adorable. Cuando ella se metió en un extremo de los toboganes y grito "¡te encontré!" _en unos instantes sabré si mi pensamiento anterior es correcto o erróneo._ Yo espere a que saliera con su compañera, aunque eso iba a tardar un rato ya que no paraban de reír…

Cuando ellas salieron pude ver con gran detalle a mi pequeña versión… ella llevaba un vestidito blanco, su colita de caballo está atada con una cinta amarilla, ella es exactamente mi doble de ocho años…

"a que jugamos ahora Kyōko-chan" pregunto la pequeña Ayano

"lo siento, tengo que irme, mi mamá debe estar buscándome" dijo con tristeza la pequeña Kyōko

"oh… yo-yo quería… pasar más… tiempo contigo" mi pequeña versión gimotea con la cabeza baja

"aaayyyy que lindooo, ella está enamorada" obvio que ellas no me escuchan, estoy en un sueño y de pronto que me doy cuenta de lo más lógico "¡queeee!, ella es yo, pero… entonces, que pasa… porque sueño esto, yo conocí a Kyōko en la secundaria… a los trece, pero… si esto es un sueño, porque es de esta manera… ¿mi mente así lo quiere? ¿Mi corazón así lo desea?... ¿y qué pasa con Yui?" me tomo de la cabeza alterada por la situación "sé que esto es un sueño, pero a la vez siento que es más que eso" en una situación como esta lo más lógico es despertar, pero en este momento no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, así que hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente… piñizcar me "auch, eso me dolió, acaso también sueño el dolor, o que... que!" había dejado de lado la parejita cuando empecé hacer mi pequeño monologo, pero en cuanto mi atención volvió a ellas…

"te volveré a ver" _espera! Enserio son como una parejita_. La pequeña Ayano le dijo a Kyōko mientras se tomaban de las manos

"si… lo prometo" dijo la pequeña cabecita hueca

Ellas se ven a los ojos. _No me digas…_ sus mejillas se sonrojan. _No me digas que… lo van a hacer._ Lentamente sus rostros se acercan. _Sé que es un sueño pero_ … tomo mi celular y espero paciente a qué momento indicado llegue. _Ahora!._ Sus labios se encuentran en un inocente beso, bueno es más como un roce, un piquito, un toquecito de labios pero sin movimiento. _Qué bonito, la tome justo a tiempo_. Antes de guardar mi celular me quede un ratito observando la foto que les tome. _Mi cerebro es un genio_.

"sí que lo es" eso no me lo esperaba

"¿quién dijo eso?" pregunte… en un momento todo se volvió negro, y a la vez blanco "ahora ¿dónde estoy?" abro mis ojos, pero los vuelvo a cerrar cegada por la luz.

"Ayano-chan, te lo había advertido" escucho la voz de mi amiga cuatro ojos

"¿Chitose?... pero, ¿qué sucede?" cuando me adapto a la claridad, pude observar a mi amiga sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama donde al parecer he estado acostada

"tu dímelo, te encontramos en el segundo piso, dormida en el suelo, en una habitación vacía"

"así que si fue un sueño después de todo" me siento en la cama con mucho cuidado, es posible que me haya golpeado la cabeza o algo "dime Chitose… encontraste algún moretón o golpe en mi cabeza, o en alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo" Chitose es bastante precavida, es más que seguro que ella me reviso cuidadosamente en busca de alguna lesión

"no, estas sin rasguños, pero fue bastante raro no encontrar tu nariz rota" ¿ _a que se refiere?_

"¿porque dices eso?" pregunte

"en general cuando quieres dormir o descansar, te recargas en la pared o te sientas en el suelo, y te duermes cerca de la pared o en una posición relajada, con tus manos bajo tu cabeza" eso suena lógico, pero aun lo hayo irrelevante

"pero…"

"te encontramos en medio de la habitación, tu cuerpo estaba totalmente recto, tus brazos estaban a tus lados y tu mejilla izquierda daba al piso, como si te hubieras desmayado, pero como ya te lo había mencionado, no tienes ningún moretón" ahora entiendo lo de dormirse cerca de la pared

"bueno, si tenías razón, ahora debo terminar de revisar la casa" sato de la cama y me pongo de pie…

"Ayano-chan… son las 8:37, la cena ya está lista"

"que-que-que queee!" miro por el balcón solo para descubrir que afuera está en penumbras, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, reviso mi celular y compruebo "8:38… dormí todo el día" mi móvil cae sobre la cama seguido por mi

"estas bien Ayano-chan, te duele algo, necesitas algo" Chitose pregunta preocupada por mi salud

"gracias Chitose pero estoy bien… solo me golpeo la noticia de la hora"

"no te entiendo, es cierto que el día casi llega a su fin, pero recuerda que vendrá otro después de este" eso no es muy alentador que digamos, la regla del día siguiente se aplicaría si tengo mi vida asegurada

"si creo que tienes razón" _otro día en el que tengo que pasar revisando el resto de la casa, si es que no me da la de dormir de nuevo, hablando de eso…_ "Chitose, quien me trajo a mi cama?"

"¿tu novia?" _que linda que mi adorable Yui, siempre preocupada por mi_

"ella fue la que me encontró dormida"

"no, esa fue Kyōko, inmediatamente nos avisó a Yui y a mi"

"Kyōko… por cierto, ¿donde esta Yui?"

"con Kagami, la invito a su casa a tomar él te" _bien jugado Kagami_ "pero no te preocupes, ella ya debe estar de regreso" _como sabes que esta que me hierve la sangre_

"no estoy preocupada, yo confió en mi novia, pero dime, si fueras Yui… ¿a quien elegirías?"

"a Kagami, no te sientas mal pero ella es más linda que tu" lo dijo con la mirada soñadora

"gracias por tu apoyo AMIGA" remarco lo ultimo

"tranquila Ayano-chan, solo era una broma… vamos, báñate, te esperaremos abajo"

"si… eso hare" Chitose se marcha sonriente

Luego de asearme y colocarme ropa cómoda, me dispongo a bajar al comedor, se me olvido el celular en la cama pero eso ya no tiene importancia desde ayer. Cuando llego a la segunda planta me encuentro con Kyōko, la rubia esta al final del pasillo dispuesta a entrar en la habitación del espejo.

"hey Kyōko, ¿que haces?" pregunte

"quería entrar a la casa de los espejos"

"casa de los espejos?... aquí no hay tal cosa… ¿o si?"

"si… bueno solo hay uno, fue donde te encontré dormida hace horas, por cierto… deberías dejar de jugar con el dedo de Yui tan tarde en la noche, así no tendrías tanto sueño en el día"

"cállate, eso no es cierto… bueno solo lo hacemos hasta las once, creo. Mira mejor dime de que casa de los espejos hablas"

"de esta" Kyōko entra en la habitación del espejo y yo le sigo

"aquí solo hay un espejo" Kyōko no responde, camina hasta quedar frente al objeto reflectante

"antes funcionaba" la rubia hace un pequeño puchero. _Parece niña_ "Ayano, ve si puedes arreglarlo" _ahora se le zafo un tornillo_

"como se supone que hare eso" sarcasmo

"inclínate y mira si tiene algún botón o algo"

"y porque no lo haces tú"

"vamos… sabes que yo no soy tan inteligente como tú" _y cree que por alagarme lo voy hacer, bueno talvez si…_

"bien, lo hare para que te des cuenta de que este es un espejo común y corriente"

Comienzo revisando los bordes superior e inferior… _nada fuera de lo normal_ … luego los laterales, primero el derecho. _Nada por aquí_ … ahora el otro extremo. _nada por haya un momento!… ¿que es esto?._ Del lado izquierdo hay algo que resalta, me inclino un poco, para observar mejor. Hay un pequeño segmento de cristal que sobresale del original, este no es reflectante, es bastante pequeño y de color oscuro, tiene una inclinación de cuarenta…

"kyaaaa" salto ante un repentino intruso en mi parte privada "Toshinō Kyōko, porque me-me metiste el dedo" _y cómo fue que lo hizo sin sentir el deslizamiento de mi ropa interior_

"te metí el dedo y también lamí al mismo tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa boba

"eres increíble" le digo enojada

"no te enojes, además tú tienes la culpa"

"yo… ¿porque yo?"

"en primer lugar, por usar faldas cortas y provocativas"

"mi falda no es corta ni…" ella me hace una señal con el dedo para que le dejara continuar

"en segundo lugar, si te inclinas de esa manera deberías llevar ropa interior, se te ve todo, y una no es de piedra, obvio que me inclinare y te la chupare y…" la corto antes de que siga con sus guarradas

"mientes yo llevoooo…" me toco mi trasero y descubro que no llevo bragas "donde están mis calzones"

"y tercero…" Kyōko se empieza a chupar un dedo "sabes deliciosa" mis ojos se agrandan al ver lo que hace la rubia, mis reacciones no se hicieron esperar, golpee su mano alejando el dedo de su boca "oye, yo estaba lamiendo eso"

"cállate solo cállate" _como demonios fue que me olvide ponerme las bragas, ¡mierda! También olvide ponerme el sostén._ Mientras pienso cuando fue que me salte esa parte crucial al vestirme, la rubia me observa pensativa…

"Ayano, te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso" la rubia cambio su tono de voz por uno más dulce y tranquilo

"que… ahora, ¿porque lo preguntas?" _ciertamente no sé a qué viene ese tema, en un momento estoy luchando con una Kyōko lujuriosa y al otro, hablando de primeros besos con una Kyōko soñadora_

"fue el día más feliz de mi vida" esquivo mi pregunta

"como va ser el día más feliz de tu vida, si estabas con el cerebro lavado"

"no… ya no te acuerdas, aquel día en el parque" _nunca me he besado con ella en ningún parque, pero cuando habla sus ojos confirman lo que su boca dice_ "teníamos ocho años, me había escapado de la vigilancia de Yui, solo porque quería jugar contigo" _esa historia se me hace familiar_ "jugamos a las escondidillas, tarde mucho en encontrarte…. Cuando el momento de regresar con mamá y las demás chicas llego, recuerdo que tu lloraste porque no querías que me fuera, incluso yo también derrame lagrimas… no quería apartarme de tu lado. Decidí darte algo para que me recordaras, hasta el momento en el que nos volviéramos a ver" podría interrumpir su cuento, ya que así lo considero, pero quiero saber cómo acaba "estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero luego de mirar tus hermosos ojos, todo sucedió de forma automática, nuestros cuerpos se movían solos, mis mejillas ardían, tú estabas realmente roja, cerré mis ojos y fue entonces que nos besamos, el beso más inocente de toda mi vida pero a la vez el primero, un preciado recuerdo de aquel bello momento"

 _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser_. Salgo de la habitación sin darles explicaciones a la rubia, corrí por el pasillo, y subí las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, vuelvo a correr hasta mi habitación… entro… tomo mi celular que lo había dejado en la cama y reviso la galería de imágenes. "¡oh por dios!" hay una foto donde Kyōko y yo estamos besándonos… cuando teníamos ocho años "no fue un sueño, si la bese"

"a quien besaste esta vez… Ayano…


	16. Chapter 16

"¡oh por dios!" hay una foto donde Kyōko y yo estamos besándonos… cuando teníamos ocho años "no fue un sueño, si la bese"

"a quien besaste esta vez… Ayano…" _demonios! Ahora que le diré… no creo que sea buena idea hablar sobre la rubia cabeza hueca_

"je… hola Yui… ¿bese? ..." trato de hacerme la desentendida, pero la esa mirada me dice que no lo haga. Yui solo ventila su muñeca… "fue Chitose… ella comió chocolate y… tu sabes cómo se pone je je" _deja de fingir las risitas_

"bueno…" ¡ _dios!_ Suspiro aliviada al ver como Yui abandona su expresión facial anterior "¿cómo te sientes?" _sentirme de qué?_

"¿eh?... oh, sobre lo de haberme quedado dormida" Yui asiente "bien… solo necesitaba descanso" _dudo que eso sea verdad… uds saben… por la foto_

"es bueno oír eso" Yui se me acerca sonriente… me besa en los labios y luego me abraza "te extrañe" me susurra "supongo que ya sabes… que Kagami me invito a tomar el té en su casa" _y yo que me estaba poniendo contenta, porque tiene que arruinarlo mencionando a esa_

"si… un pajarito con lentes me lo dijo"

"ok… como supe que talvez te pondrías celosa…" _celosa yo!?... no que va… si me encanta ver que felices se la pasan juntas_

"yo no estoy celosa" _pero al menos no lo hubieras dicho entre dientes, se te nota a leguas tu sinceridad_

"espera, déjame terminar… como pensé que talvez te pondrías celosa, te traje algo" Yui se aparta y camina hacia la mesita de noche, toma un recipiente transparente con algo dentro y vuelva hacia mí con él en manos "aquí... espero que te guste"

Tomo el recipiente y me siento en la cama… "son panquecitos, se ven deliciosos" panquecitos de chocolate con crema de vainilla. Tomo uno y me lo llevo a la boca "mmm, ricooo… ¿donde los compraste?" pregunto mientras termino de devorar el primero

"Kagami los hizo" _no puede ser_

"me retracto" hago muecas mientras me limpio la lengua "saben horrible"

"por favor Ayano… no seas infantil" me dijo cruzándose de brazos

"infantil… que pasa si les puso veneno" _en ese caso ya estaría muerta, seguramente no era el que tiene el veneno_

"estas exagerando, además nunca le dije que los traería para ti" quiere decir que ella le ofreció mas, pero Yui los rechazo, le pidió que se los envolviera para comérselos después

"pero Yuiiii… sabes muy bien que tú le gustas, esa tipa haría cualquier cosa para sacarme del medio" _si tengo razón en eso, no creo que quiera matarme, primero me restregaría en la cara que perdí, y después me mataría_

"un asesinato sería demasiado… además…" ella se sienta en mis piernas y me rodea por el cuello "nunca nadie me apartará de ti… amor" _porque será que cada vez que me besa, quiero quitarle toda la ropa_ "ahora comete los panquecitos o esta noche no habrá sexo" _oh no! ¡Me tiene!_

"pero eso no es jugar limpio" yo protesto, ¡¿y quien no!?

"vamos… habías dicho que estaban deliciosos" ella se levanta de mis piernas, y se sienta junto a mi

"si pero eso fue antes de que supiera que ella fue quien los hizo… imagínate si nunca se lava las manos" _otra exageración de mi parte. Kagami huele rico, y también sabe rico, si fuera un panquecito obvio que me la comería… y si no lo fuera… también me la comería… o me la volvería a comer… pero no lo voy hacer por muchas razones_

"deja ya de ponerle escusas al asunto… mira, yo lo único que quiero, es que te lleves mejor con ella, que se conviertan en amigas" _si supieras que esa me violo en el baño, cambiarias de parecer en un parpadeo_

Lanzo un bufido "ok me los comeré…" _je je je, tengo un plan_ "pero lo hare abajo, ya es hora de la cena… por cierto has visto a Yachiyo, Chizuru me pidió que la buscara" Yui solo se me queda viendo fijamente, _mala señal_

"no sabes mentir" ¡ _me atrapo!, adivino que le daría los panquecitos a ella_ "por si nadie te lo ha dicho, Yachiyo se fue de la isla esta mañana" _¡¿qué cosa!?_

"¡¿que!?" una noticia desconcertante, _acaso será que la chica perro loca tiene una orgia en otro sitio_

"cuando solo llevábamos cinco minutos caminando, Yachiyo se empezó a sentir mal, dijo que le dolía el estómago y sentía mareos, Chitose recomendó que lo mejor sería enviarla a casa, y que visitara a un doctor" _talvez toda la comida chatarra que se embucha, ya le están pasando factura_

"pero como… ¿como demonios fue que logro llamar para que le recojan?"

"sobre las comunicaciones, Kagami llevaba consigo un teléfono satelital de emergencia, y también fue tan amable de acompañarla de regreso. Por si dudas de ella" _como supo que dudo de esa, mi novia debe leer la mente_ "aquí…" me muestra un celular "hay un video donde Yachiyo se despide de ti" _porque Yachiyo haría un video de ese tipo_

Comienza la reproducción…

 **Listo… ya está sexy Kagami… si bien… hola y Adiós Ayano-chan, no empieces la orgia sin mí, de acuerdo. De pronto me empecé a sentir mal, así que voy a la ciudad en busca de un médico, espero mejorar pronto para volver contigo. Te dejo mi celular, me lo cuidas mucho. Te quiero… nos vemos**. Yachiyo se despide agitando su mano, de fondo se puede ver una embarcación a la espera de que ella suba. _Para ser alguien con dolor de estómago y mareos, lo sabe disimular muy bien_

"¿porque Yachiyo me dejo su móvil?" _no sería mejor pasarle el archivo a alguien mas_

"ella quiso que estuvieras informada de su paradero, y como Kagami no cargaba su celular, pues te lo dejo" _talvez mi novia no se dé cuenta de algunos detalles que destacan en el video…_

Si me lo preguntan hay algo raro sobre todo esto… para empezar Yachiyo se la ve muy animada, otra cosa es que la nave se parece a la de la colmilluda, y la más importante es que Yachiyo no proyecta una larga sombra. Hoy fue un día soleado, eso lo tengo claro. Yui dijo que Yachiyo enfermo a solo cinco minutos de partir. Ellas salieron mínimo entre las nueve y nueve quince, Yachiyo enfermo cinco minutos después, ese acontecimiento esta entre las nueve quince y nueve y media, el bote tardaría media hora en llegar, diez y diez quince. El desnivel del suelo y el ángulo de la cámara, también juegan un papel importante… ahora bien… la cámara esta nivelada, lo sé porque puedo comprobarlo por la línea del horizonte. Si este video fue grabado entre las diez, Yachiyo debería proyectar una sombra en ángulo, pero no lo hace… si bien su sombra solo se aparta máximo veinte centímetros de sus pies. Otra cosa… ¿porque es Kagami quien graba?, ¿Yachiyo no se podía grabar ella misma?

"dime Yui… ¿Kagami se reunió con uds después de dejar a Yachiyo?" _quiero saber cuánto tiempo fue que tardo Kagami en volver con ellas_

"no… ella no volvió con nosotras, cuando se fue con Yachiyo dijo que no la esperáramos, que talvez ya no pueda reunirse con nosotras. Cuando regresamos pasamos por su casa, fue ahí que nos pidió disculpas y me invito a tomar el té" _Ante las declaraciones anteriores no puedo saber la hora exacta de la partida de Yachiyo… claro que le podría preguntar a Kagami, pero como uds sabrán yo la odio. Otra cosa, es el hecho de portar un teléfono satelital, porque lo hace…_

Existe la posibilidad de que Kagami tenga algo que ver con el inhibidor, es por ese motivo que porta un teléfono satelital… Talvez exagero, diría que más bien ella es precavida… ¿o no?... y porque sospechar de ella, digo… cuales serían sus motivos para dejarnos incomunicadas… ninguno. Kagami no sabía de la existencia de mi novia, y desde que pisamos tierra ayer no hay cobertura celular. Conoció a mi novia tres horas después de llegar a la isla, sería lógico dejarme incomunicada pero a partir desde ahí, así tendría más tiempo para ligar con Yui…

"Ayano… hola estas ahí" Yui agita chasquea los dedos para traerme a la realidad

"si… solo estaba pensando… en que no he tenido un buen día"

Yui me regala un apasionado beso… "dime lo que necesitas para ser feliz, y yo haré lo posible por conseguírtelo"

"solo te necesito a ti" _y a Kyōko… ¡¿que!?_

"estas… bien" pregunta porque me puse rígida. _Menos mal que solo lo pensé, porque si dichas palabras hubieran salido de mi boca, ahora estaría en problemas_

"si no te preocupes" _debo pensar mejor mis alternativas_

"bueno…" Yui se levanta de golpe de la cama "tengo que tomar un baño, me esperas abajo"

"ok" camino hacia la salida…

"Ayano… los panquecitos" de mala gana yo me devuelvo a recoger esas cosas "recuerda, si hay panquecitos no hay sexo" _ahora como le hare, si saben bien pero… los hizo Kagami y…_

Caminando por los pacillos de la mansión de mi madre, sigo debatiendo si debería o no comer los panquecitos preparados por las manos de la jardinera. No es que no me guste, es solo que no me gusta…

"auch… duele" cuando llegue al recibidor choco con alguien

"fíjate por donde vas Sugiura" y por si fuera poco, ese alguien es Kagami

"lo siento, estaba pensando y no ponía atención a mi entorno" trato de darle una explicación de la mejor manera posible

"tu pensando… el mundo se va acabar, por favor tu no piensas" _lo siento Yui, pero tu deseo de que esta y yo seamos amigas, no se te cumplirá hoy_

"sabes, yo creo que tu tropezaste conmigo apropósito… digo… podrías haberme esquivado"

"yo-yo… no te soporto" avanza hacia las escaleras y comienza a subirlas

"¿a dónde vas?" le pregunto por la simple razón que se me hace extraño que suba a los pisos superiores

"a la habitación de mi amada Yui, por" lo dijo fingiendo una inocente voz

"a que bien" la verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de pelear con ella "diviértete, pero no huelas mi ropa interior" Kagami se pone roja como tomate

"uuiiii… quien te aguanta" ella sigue avanzando, mientras yo feliz de haberla hecho enojar "eres igual de insoportable que tu amiga Yachiyo, aunque ella si me caía bien… es una pena haber tenido que eliminarla" _que fue lo que dijo!?_

"oye espera un momento…" como si le dieran la orden contraria, Kagami se echó a correr "Kagami espera" empiezo a subir las escaleras para darle alcance a la jardinera…

"srta Ayano, ¿ya se encuentra ud mejor?" Tsukasa me pregunta. _Talvez solo estaba bromeando_. Con ese pensamiento bajo los pocos escalones que había pisado

"hola Tsukasa, si ya me siento mejor, gracias" _ojala, solo se haya tratado de un simple dicho_

"¡panquecitos!" Tsukasa dice con una voz encantadora

"¿que?" Tsukasa se percató del recipiente con las golosinas, y para librarme de esas cosas se los ofrezco "oh si… ¿quieres uno?"

"gracias" Tsukasa toma uno, pero antes de probarlo dice… "la srta Yui es muy afortunada, seguro ud le prepara deliciosos manjares" _si le he preparado deliciosos manjares, pero la repostería no es lo mío_

"no Tsukasa, estos panquecitos los preparo tu hermana" la chica del moño amarillo estaba a punto de darle la primera mordida al panquecito, pero cuando mencioné a Kagami, lo aparto lentamente de su boca "¿qué sucede Tsukasa?" _puede ser verdad… estas cosas si tienen veneno._

"es que… onee-chan no es muy buena en la cocina, y mucho menos en repostería" ya _decía yo… la muy tramposa los compro y le mintió a Yui diciendo que ella fue quien los preparó_

"Tsukasa, tu eres muy buena en gastronomía no es cierto?"

"buena no soy, pero me defiendo" la pregunta fue para saber si Tsukasa puede identificar el verdadero origen de los panquecitos

"dime Tsukasa… tu puedes saber si estos panquecitos son hechos en casa, o en una pastelería?"

"son hechos en casa" _eso fue muy rápido_

"¿cómo lo supiste tan rápido?"

"no es muy difícil, los panquecitos que tienes ahí no son iguales en tamaño, unos tienen más crema, y otros están más dorados, si fueran comprados en una pastelería, serían más uniformes" _¡wow! me sorprende su inteligencia, y hasta me tuteo_

"impresionante Tsukasa, en ese caso yo te aseguro que estos panquecitos, nunca fueron tocados por las manos de Kagami, así que puedes comerlo con toda confianza… además yo ya me comí uno, y te puedo apostar a que saben delicioso"

"si ud lo dice…" con un poco de temor y una mueca de asco, Tsukasa le da un mordisco al panquecito, cuando el sabor inunda su boca, su rostro se relajó de inmediato… "uhmm, ricooo…"

"panquecitos, puedo comer, puedo comer, puedo comer, puedo comer…" no sé de donde salió Kyōko

"si… toma" le entrego a ella el recipiente…

 _Este día ha abierto muchas interrogantes…_

¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Konata?, ¿cómo pudieron limpiar su habitación tan rápido?, o será cierto que solo fue mi imaginación. ¿Cuál es el significado de mi sueño?, ¿porque apareció esa foto en mi celular?… algo me dice que el espejo tiene las respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Porque enfermo Yachiyo?, ¿el video será real?, ¿qué quiso decir Kagami?. Y por cierto… ¿quién fue la que preparo los panquecitos?

Con eso me despido de este día, otra vez fue agotador. Mañana tendré que terminar de revisar la casa, eso quiere decir que tampoco podré pasar tiempo con las chicas. Lo único bueno de todo esto es… en vista de que ya no hay panquecitos porque Kyōko se los comió todos, esta noche si habrá TOQUETEO.

"siii…" empiezo a dar saltitos y pequeños aplausos

"te sucede algo Ayano" Kyōko me pregunta

"no nada… vamos a cenar" _TOQUETEO…_


	17. Chapter 17

Tercer día en esta isla. He estado pensando, en que talvez, solo por hoy deba darme un descanso. No sé, ir por ahí, jugar un poco, ir a la playa, bañarme en el mar, explorar la isla, besuquearme con Kyōko… olviden eso último. Hablando de la rubia, anoche tuve un sueño raro… en una azotea… que no podría saber de qué lugar se trataba… Kyōko le da la espalda al atardecer… sus labios y boca se movían, estaba hablando pero, ella no emitía sonido, luego de que sus labios dejaron de moverse, sentí la necesidad de correr hacia ella, abrazarla, besarla, era una sensación de pura felicidad… pero el sueño acabo antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

Acostada en la cama, y con la mirada fija en el techo, pienso que actividades podrían despejar mi mente, aclarar mis pensamientos… y descubrir que mierda es lo que sucede aquí. Ah… por cierto… ya son las nueve y tantos de la mañana, ya tendí la cama, ya me bañe, ya desayune. Hoy me levante temprano porque Quería ver dormir a Tsukasa, picarle los cachetitos, jugar con ella mientras dormía, pero curiosamente, ella ya estaba preparando el desayuno…

En fin… lo que hago ahora, es pensar… pensar en una forma de saber si Yachiyo está a salvo, con los acontecimientos que he vivido desde que llegue aquí, me he jurado proteger a las chicas…

"ya lo decidiste" Yui me pregunta

"si… voy a caminar por la playa, pero necesito hacerlo sola" ¿porque sola?... pues es por el simple hecho de que, si va alguien más, no podré concentrarme, y también existe la probabilidad de encontrarme con otro cadáver como ayer en la mañana, y eso solo generaría pánico. Otra cose es… que voy a poner en orden mis pensamientos, esto quiere decir que voy a indagar.

"¿porque quieres hacerlo sola?... por favor Ayano, deja ya esa necedad" si preguntan de que está hablando ella, pues…

Ayer en la noche tuvimos una larga conversación, le conté sobre la supuesta partida de Konata, y sobre lo que está mal en el video que me dejo Yachiyo. No me fue como pensaba, ella dijo que podría ser efecto del estrés, o sea, que estoy imaginando cosas… y la verdad, no quise discutir con ella, así que si mi novia cree que me estoy volviendo loca, que crea lo que quiera… así es, estoy enojada con ella.

"ya te dije..." me levanto de la cama "tengo que saber, que fue lo que realmente le paso a Konata" _porque discutir, si ella no me apoyara, debo descubrir todo esto sola._

"pero Ayano, por favor… se racional, Tsukasa leyó la nota que dejo Konata, y ella confirmo su letra" _eso me quito credibilidad, había jurado que la nota no fue escrita por ella_

"ya se…" suspiro pesadamente y volteo a verla "mira… yo sé que no es creíble lo que yo vi, pero necesito que entiendas… yo las traje aquí, yo soy responsable por uds, y es por eso que necesito protegerlas… necesito protegerte"

"ok…" ella se levanta de la cama y avanza hasta quedar frente a frente "si lo que dices es cierto… tú no tienes pruebas, como sabrás a quien culpar, y una vez que lo descubras… como actuaras ante la supuesta asesina" _buena pregunta_

"sobre las pruebas, es por eso que tengo que investigar… y si he de enfrentarme a una asesina, lo hare así pierda mi vida, con tal de que uds conserven la suya" Yui se me lanza y comienza a besarme

"eres tan noble" beso "es por eso que te amo" beso "te amo" beso "te amo… pero creo que exageras, perdóname si no puedo creerte"

"tranquila, no necesito que me creas… sigue divirtiéndote y déjame que yo me encargue de averiguar, que tanto puedo enloquecer" miro fijamente esos ojos que me gustan "te amo…" beso su frente "Yui, te amo" _ahora que debo hacer primero…_

Minutos después me enfrento a la briza marina, es reconfortante sentir la arena entre mis dedos, oír los sonidos de las olas que chocan contra las rocas… ¿rocas?. Dejando la diversión y el confort, checo la playa… no es muy grande pero, esta no es pública. De un lado termina en una arboleda, y del otro en un muro rocoso, ando descalza porque me dio la gana, me he traído conmigo el celular de Yachiyo, el video es la herramienta que me servirá para encontrar huellas.

"bien… ahora a saber dónde fue que se grabó el video"

Recorro toda la playa en busca del sitio ideal, la idea aquí es encontrar el lugar exacto donde estaba parada Yachiyo. No puedo buscar huellas porque el mar se encargó de borrarlas. Para este trabajo me guio con el video…

"aquí es…" cuando Yachiyo se despidió y el video termino, Kagami bajo el móvil antes de detener la grabación, en ese pequeño lapso se puede apreciar el final del muelle. Haciendo el típico movimiento de bajar el móvil antes de detener la grabación, pude encontrar el sitio exacto donde estaba parada Kagami y por ende la posición de Yachiyo.

Revisando 'otra vez' los detalles del video, compruebo la hora de grabación… diez veintiocho AM. Reviso la arena donde estaba parada Yachiyo "está a nivel" por su cercanía a la orilla, el agua borra toda huella y también nivela la arena. Compruebo la hora actual, para eso me ayudo con mi móvil "nueve y cuarenta y seis" el móvil de Yachiyo tiene dos minutos de retraso, curiosamente la compañía proveedora de servicio de telefonía móvil que utiliza la chica perro loca, es la misma compañía ladrona que utilizo _yo 'todas son ladronas así que no me dejaron alternativa'_. Si dicha compañía es la misma, deberías tener la misma hora… revise los ajustes de hora del celular de Yachiyo y comprobé que están en modo automático al igual que el mío. Los datos de fecha y hora son tomados del proveedor, si el móvil no tiene cobertura, esos datos no llegan al móvil, pero esto se aplica solo si se modifica de forma manual la fecha y hora, si no se modifica esos datos, el móvil puede seguir con su hora y fecha exacta… claro, si tu país no usa el DST.

Es posible que la hora fuera modificada, y el video se grabó horas más tarde, eso explicaría la falta de longitud en la sombra de Yachiyo, pero… en la noche estudie el video con más detalle, otro dato curioso es que la nave si tiene una sombra en ángulo, pero esa idea tuve que descartarla porque… con la calidad con la que graba videos el celular de Yachiyo, y el hecho de que la sombra de la nave se proyecta sobre el agua, me resulta difícil saber con certeza si lo que oscurece un poco el agua es la nave, o una nube pasajera.

Antes de partir hacia la mansión para estudiar con detalle la habitación de Konata, me paro en el lugar donde estaba Yachiyo… "mi sombra es larga, aunque todavía no es la hora del video, dudo que mi sombra se recoja bajo mis pies a esa hora… ¿qué es eso?" cuando pose mi vista sobre las rocas, divise unas manchas rojas sobre estas. Camino hasta estar cerca… "¡Dios no!" las manchas se extienden a modo de salpicadura por varias rocas… "es… ¿es sangre?" aunque se parece no estoy muy segura.

Poniéndome de puntillas y asomando mi cabeza para ver más… "¡oh por dios!" sobre otra roca hay un pedazo de tela color amarillo pero manchado en su mayoría con el extraño liquido rojo… "Yachiyo llevaba puesta una playera amarilla ayer, y también la tenía cuando se despidió en el video" _no puede ser… no Yachiyo_ … "cálmate Ayano, busca la lógica"

Antes de ponerme a llorar examino la escena. La sangre salpica casi todas las rocas, si fuera la escena de un crimen, a la víctima la estrellaron contra las rocas, luego la apuñalaron… suena fiable pero existen contradicciones. Para empezar no hay marcas de desplazamiento, no hay sitio donde estuviera la espalda de la víctima… podría ser que a la víctima la arrojaron al suelo cerca de las rocas, luego la apuñalaron. Las contras a esta teoría son muy simples, las salpicaduras están demasiado extendidas, ni aunque haya sido aplastada por una ballena, la sangre no llegaría tan lejos.

Me arrodillo cerca de la roca que está más empapada con la supuesta sangre, examino cuidadosamente la arena al pie de esta "está limpia" con mis manos cabo un pequeño agujero, si la victima estuvo de pie o cayo aquí, su sangre debió penetrar la arena… pero, no hay nada.

Comienzo a estudiar el líquido rojo… "esta seca" raspo con mi uña la mancha más grande. "pero no decolorada, sigue siendo carmesí, no marrón" suspiro aliviada… "pero si no es sangre…" acerco mi nariz para olfatear un poco "huele como sangre, pero existen otras cosas que huelen igual" no puedo afirmar si es sangre o no.

Decido dejar ese asunto para después, con la ayuda de Chitose podre saber si es sangre o no, ella conoce sobre sabor, olor, y color correctos de la sangre.

Minutos más tarde, cuando entre al recibidor, me encuentro con una odiosa Kagami y Yui… ellas conversan animadamente en uno de los sillones. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene Kagami me enferma. Decidí acercarme a ellas y preguntarle a Kagami, a qué hora partió Yachiyo.

"hola Yui, y Kagami" les saludo cordialmente

"amor" dice Yui

"hola sta Sugiura como esta ud" _está fingiendo_

"bien, gracias por preguntar" de igual manera, yo finjo llevarme bien con ella. Cuando Kagami está cerca de Yui, actúa de manera amable… es lógico, quiere dar buena impresión, así que debo aprovechar el momento "perdona Kagami… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"claro que sí, puede preguntar lo que quiera" dice sonriendo

"¿eres virgen?" inmediatamente el rostro de Kagami se volvió rojo

"esa pregunta es muy personal Ayano" Yui me regaña

"tranquila amor, solo es una broma" digo rascándome la mejilla… "pero si quisiera saber, ¿ayer a qué hora partió Yachiyo?"

"a las diez" dijo sin pensárselo

"mientes…" dejo de lados los juegos y la encaro "el video fue grabado a las diez veintiocho, ¿como explicas eso?"

"bueno… yo…" Kagami se pone tensa, yo diría nerviosa…

"Ayano, esos detalles no son de importancia, nadie sabe la hora exacta de un suceso" Yui tiene razón, si me preguntaran a qué hora hable con Kagami ayer, diría que… en la mañana y en la noche, ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

"si tienes razón, Yui" _pero…_ "Kagami" la susodicha levanta la mirada "¿cuál es tu relación con Konata?"

"somos amigas"

"¿entonces tú no tienes motivos para rebanarle el cuello?... ¿o si?" quiero ver como reaccionara ella, ante la mención de esa supuesta alucinación

"Ayano… ¿a qué juegas?, no puedes andar por ahí, acusando a cualquiera… además, dijiste que fueron alucinaciones, causadas por el estrés" al parecer Yui no está de mi lado, diría más bien que está del lado de Kagami

"dije que… según Chitose… pudo haber sido alucinaciones producto del estrés. Ahora responde Kagami… ¿tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Konata?" le vuelvo a preguntar, usando un tono de firme

"yo-yo…" ella titubea

"porque esos nervios Kagami… no te gustaba que ella se burlara de tu peso, que anduviera por ahí haciendo chistes sobre lo llenita que estas" incluso a mí me hace reír, pero el hecho de que se crea que esta gorda. Acaso no hay espejos en su casa, o será que donde vive no hay nadie que le diga lo delgada y bonita que se ve

"no… yo…" más titubeos

"la odiabas, fue por eso que ayer en la mañana, fuiste a su habitación… llevaste un cuchillo, mientras ella dormía aprovechaste el momento… tú la mataste ¿cierto?" la apunto con el dedo

"yo-yo" y más titubeos

"¡RESPONDE!"

"yo no fui…" …

"BASTA YA AYANO" Yui se levanta del sillón y toma mi mano, con la que señalo a Kagami "deja ya de culpar a Kagami por algo que nunca sucedió" Yui me suelta el brazo, yo la observo y luego a Kagami. Me doy media vuelta y sin decir nada empiezo a caminar lejos de ellas "¿a dónde vas?" Yui me pregunta

Detengo mi andar, y sin voltear a verla digo… "pregúntate Yui… si fue producto de mi imaginación, ¿porque estaba a punto de negarlo?" retorno mi camino

Kagami me dio una pista importante, aunque también pudo ser producto de la presión. Ella creyó estar en un interrogatorio y su cerebro negó todo. Ahora estoy muy segura de la muerte de Konata, o, una broma de mal gusto. Por cierto, como fue que limpiaron la escena tan rápido… una sola persona no pudo haberlo hecho, si fuera la asesina como le haría… veamos, para la sangre en el piso, yo utilizaría algo que lo cubra y que se lo pueda remover, talvez una lona impermeable. Pero eso nos deja con las sabanas y el colchón… y también el cuerpo. No me fije bien, talvez haya otra habitación adjunta a la de Konata, donde movieron el cuerpo y lo demás.

No me había percatado de a donde me llevaban mis pies, pero fui a parar al salón de juegos. Ahí me encuentro con Kyōko, ella juega sola en una de las maquinas arcade

"hey Kyōko, porque tan solita" le digo para llamar su atención

"¡oh! Ayano, no te sentí llegar… maldición perdí" lanza un bufido y voltea a verme "te ves linda" dice. No sé porque de repente me sentí apenada, o avergonzada en el buen sentido, creo que también me sonroje

"¿porque juegas sola?" trato de volver a mi pregunta anterior

"nadie quiere jugar conmigo, ya empiezo a extrañar a Yachiyo" desde que ese par se conocieron, siempre se han divertido juntas

"¿porque no invitaste alguna de las chicas?" aunque dudo mucho que una de ellas quiera aguantar a la rubia, pero Yui nunca le ha dicho que no a Kyōko

"Chitose está con Tsukasa preparando la comida, Chizuru ni se hable, Miyuki no sé dónde está, y Yui esta con Kagami en los jardines"

"no, ellas están en la sala"

"bueno, cuando la fui a buscar fue hace como treinta minutos"

"¿porque Yui no quiso jugar contigo?, ella siempre te ha seguido el juego"

"quien sabe, talvez ya se le olvido que yo soy su mejor amiga" note un deje de tristeza en sus palabras

Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano "talvez yo pueda jugar contigo…" la rubia aprovechó la cercanía y me abrazo "Kyōko… ¿qué haces?" me siento bien entre sus brazos, es por eso que no intento separarme de ella

"no quiero que te vuelvas a ir" _irme… a donde… ¿y porque?_ "mi amor, nosotras te extrañamos" _de quienes está hablando? Que le pasa a la rubia_

"Kyōko… te sientes bien" Kyōko no respondió

Toma mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y me acerca a ella… nuestro labios se juntan y no puedo evitar surtir mariposas en el estómago. Luego de ese dulce beso, me toma de la mano y me hala hacia los pasillos… cuando llegamos al recibidor note que Yui y Kagami ya no estaban, pero justo en ese momento apareció Chizuru

"Chizuru, ¿has visto a Yui?" le pregunte

"si, la acabo de ver con Kagami… creo que iban a su casa" eso hizo que se elevara la temperatura de mi sangre

"amor, vamos" Kyōko me hala. Cuando la rubia me hablo, mis celos y preocupaciones desaparecieron

Subimos las escaleras, y me guía hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro, ella cierra la puerta y le pone el seguro…

"Kyōko, ¿porque me traes aquí?" La rubia no responde, solo me mira de forma dulce. Vuelve a tomar mi mano y me guía hasta su cama, estando ahí, envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello y procede a besarme. Mi mente se queda en blanco, algo extraño me pasa ya no puedo pensar. Siento que la rubia se contiene de mi cuello, bajo y ella cae a la cama conmigo encima. En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos.

Los besos se vuelven más apasionados, las caricias se incrementan. Solo nos separamos milímetros para recuperar el aliento y suspirar, "quiero ser solo tuya" dice. Esas palabras fueron el detonante, de ahora en adelante ya no podré parar. Ella levanta la rodilla por entre mis piernas, siento el roce sobre mí, me froto contra su pierna, con cada descarga eléctrica que envía aquel roce a mis sentidos, mis movimientos de caderas aumentan.

"ha… mmh kyo… ah… Kyōko"

"te amo Ayano"

Sus manos recorren mi espalda, mientras nuestras lenguas exploran la casa de la otra. Siento sus manos detenerse en el trasero, levantan mi falda y se sumergen debajo de ella, su pierna vuelve a la posición inicial, una de sus manos se coloca por debajo, mientras que la otra frota mi trasero. Siento sus dedos rozarme, mis caderas se mueven en busca de mayor contacto, ella capta mi necesidad y sube un poco y entra por debajo de mis bragas. En cuanto me toca el clítoris un sonoro gemido escapa de mi boca, pero es acallado por la boca de Kyōko. La mano que estaba en mi trasero ahora me empieza a quitar mis bragas. Mis manos empiezan a desabotonarle la blusa… cuando lo logro, no espero mucho y me deshago de su sujetador.

"eres hermosa Kyōko" desciendo y chupo uno de sus pezones ya endurecidos.

"ahh… Ayano, siii mmh" siento que ella tiene problemas para quitarme las bragas, así que decido ayudarla. Cuando me las quite, las arroje fuera de la vista, y volví atacar sus pechos, mientras sus dedos se introducen en mí.

Mi mano desciende hasta su sur, levanto su falda y me encuentro con una sorpresa… ella no lleva ropa interior. Su sexo está bastante húmedo, parece un rio ahí abajo. Froto haciendo círculos, ella intensifica su vaivén en mi interior. Coloco mi dedo medio en posición y empecé a penetrarla, sentí una pequeña resistencia que le di la menor importancia. Una vez dentro, me di un momento para sentir su interior, estrecho y húmedo. Siento sus paredes apretujarme, incitarme al movimiento. Comencé con el vaivén "Ayano ahh… se mmmh sienteee… ahhh biennn" introduje otro dedo en ella, mis labios volvieron a sus labios. Luego de unos momentos su espalda se arqueo, sus paredes me apretaron los dedos, seguido por grandes cantidades de fluidos empaparme la mano. Abandono su intimidad pero ella no abandona la mía, me llevo los dedos a la boca y pruebo el sabor de Kyōko. Exquisito, tenía que probar más.

"Kyōko, pruébame" la rubia asiente, sale de mí, me doy la vuelta y coloco mi cabeza entre sus muslos, doblo mis rodillas y coloco mi trasero de modo que Kyōko pueda darme placer oral.

Cuando sus labios me besaron y su lengua me penetro, fue una sensación mágica que nunca antes había sentido. _Konata tenía razón, Kyōko hace magia_. Yo no me quede atrás, y descendí mi boca hacia su hermosa vagina, quería seguir probando todo lo que pueda de ella. Minutos después sentí llegar al orgasmo "Kyōko, aahh… kyokoooo" mi grito hizo que Kyōko alcanzara por segunda vez el orgasmo, brindándome toda su esencia, la cual no desaprovecharía.

Recostándome junto a ella, la abrace y bese. Luego Kyōko dijo "te amo Ayano"

Cerré mis ojos "Kyōko… yo…"

"Ayano, que haces…" _maldición… Yui…_

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ¿disfrutaron la lectura?**

 **Quiero aclarar, nuevamente, que el capítulo que acaban de leer fue escrito por Gabriel H.A. Digo esto para que después no salgan con "** _ **no… la historia es interesante pero la estas arruinando con tus locas escenas calenturientas"**_ **pues no, yo no he editado este capítulo, tal cual fue escrito por el amigo HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS ahora se llama Gabriel H.A. Talvez estas escenas fueron el motivo principal por lo que Gabriel H.A borro esta historia de su cuenta… no se, mejor pregúntenle a él.**

 **Y bueno, aclarada las dudas, si tienen algo que decir déjenmelo en los comentarios**

 **Adiós**


	18. Chapter 18

Recostándome junto a ella, la abrace y bese. Luego Kyōko dijo "te amo Ayano" mientras cerraba los parpados

También Cerré mis ojos "Kyōko… yo…" el cansancio me agobio

Podía decirse que me deje llevar, pero mi corazón aun late muy rápido, incluso solo pienso en lo linda que es Kyōko, no puedo dejar de imaginarme sus caricias, sus besos sus abrazos. Creo que me estoy enamorando…

"Ayano, que haces…" _maldición… Yui…_

De un salto me levanto de la cama, mi cuerpo tiembla al ver a Yui con los brazos cruzados y expresión expectante. De mi boca no puede salir sonido, el habla me abandono, siento un nudo en el estómago…

"así que ya estas mejor" _que…_ "¿dormiste bien?" _pero…_

Observo a mí alrededor y descubro que estoy en mi habitación. _Otra alucinación, no me acosté con Kyōko, pero… yo la sentí, sus besos sus caricias… se sintió real…_

"Ayano… dime, ¿te sientes bien, no esta enferma?" ella dice mientras me observa de pies a cabeza

"¿po-por qué preguntas?" aún me siento nerviosa

"cuando volví para el almuerzo, te vine a buscar, estabas dormida en la cama. Te moví para despertarte pero tienes el sueño pesado. Tu nunca has tomado siestas… si es que se lo puede llamar así… dormir en el día no es propio te ti, ayer te quedaste dormida en el frio piso de una habitación vacía, y hoy te volviste a quedar dormida, lo bueno es que lo hiciste en la cama y no en el suelo"

"¿que-que hora es?"

"Cerca de las nueve de la noche"

 _Tan tarde, y no he hecho progresos… ¡maldita sea!... ahora debo dejar todo para mañana. ¿Porque volví alucinar?… no lo entiendo, pero ayer apareció la foto en mi celular, eso me dio a entender que no fue un simple sueño, fue algo más… talvez esto tampoco lo haya sido. No… tiene que ser un sueño, solo un sueño húmedo_

"hola… Ayano" Yui chasquea los dedos en frente de mi para devolverme a la realidad

"perdona Yui, debo estar aún soñolienta" le digo cubriéndome la boca para fingir un bostezo

"bueno, Tsukasa dejo comida para ti en la cocina"

"ok… tengo hambre" me acerco a Yui y le doy un beso, paso junto a su lado pero antes de salir por la puerta me detengo para despejar una quietud "Yui, cuando desperté de un salto… habías preguntado que hacia… ¿a que te referías?"

"eso fue porque estabas abrazando la almohada y lamiéndola…" Yui sonríe de manera picara "acaso estabas soñando conmigo" _si supieras_. Camina hasta estar cerca de mí, me abraza y me susurra al oído "no tardes en la cocina… quiero bañarme contigo, y jugar 'a quien se le cayó el jabón' date prisa" termina mordisqueándome el lóbulo de la oreja "te amo"

"te amo Yui" no puedo ocultar mi felicidad, ese juego me encanta

Desciendo hasta la cocina, raro no encontrar a nadie en el camino, ni siquiera Kyōko. Estando ahí me vino a la mente el primer día en la cocina. Avanzo hasta estar frente al refri y lo abro, un dato curioso es que la carne que las chicas habían sacado el primer día, nunca volvió a su sitio… tampoco fue consumida por nosotras; comimos varias veces carne, pero ninguna de esas fue de res. Busco dentro lo que debería ser mi cena pero no hay nada preparado. Me inclino más para ver los niveles inferiores pero ahí solo encuentro verduras y fruta.

"creo que voy a tener que prepararme algo"

"eh,eh…" alguien dice desde atrás, me volteo y descubro a una muy roja Tsukasa con la boca abierta

"Tsukasa, que sucede… ¿te ocurre algo?" Tsukasa sigue roja mueve su boca pero yo no puedo oírla "¡Tsukasa!"

"yo-yo…" logró decir "pe-perdone, la vi entrar en la cocina y pensé que busca algo para cenar" _que conveniente_

"si… Yui dijo que me dejaste algo de cena, pero busco en la nevera y no…"

"tranquila… mire" Tsukasa avanza hasta la cocina, "aquí esta… pero se ha enfriado, ahora mismo lo calentare para ud _" muy servicial y adorable, no como su hermana. Mirando desde aquí y con esa pijama… tiene un bonito trasero. El de Kagami también es bonito, me pregunto si el de Tsukasa será tan suave como el de su hermana. Pero que estoy pensando…_

"gracias Tsukasa… eres muy amable" me paseo por la cocina y observo lo que ha cambiado

Vuelvo a ver los estantes y me llama la atención el hecho de que la comida enlatada y las conservas hayan disminuido. Sonaría lógico si estuviéramos consumiendo dichos alimentos pero no lo estamos haciendo… ¿o si?. Yo no he probado nada de eso, Tsukasa siempre dice que es natural lo que cocina

"Tsukasa cuál es el postre favorito de Konata" talvez ella comía estas cosa, al igual que Yachiyo

"las caracolas de chocolate, diariamente las consumía en el colegio"

"¿le gustan las caracolas, o el chocolate en si?

"yo creo que le gusta más el chocolate"

Chocolate… me suena ese producto derivado del cacao. Debo chequear la habitación de Konata hoy, pero no creo que sea lo correcto… sin la luz natural, será difícil dar con una pista fiable. Volviendo al asunto de la limpieza rápida, como fue que lo hicieron…. Esa pregunta no me dejara dormir.

"aquí tiene srta Ayaaaano" un bostezo por parte de la adorable Tsukasa

"¿tienes sueño?" yo le pregunto de manera dulce

"no… discúlpeme… yo no…" trata de disculparse moviendo las manos exageradamente

"tranquila, si tienes sueño puedes ir a dormir…. Yo me ocupare de limpiar los platos"

"gracias Ayano… con su permiso, buenas noches"

"que descanses" la chica hace una reverencia y se marcha

Cuando Tsukasa abandona la cocina, me dedique a acallar mi estómago con la deliciosa cena que me preparo… bueno, que me calentó la chica del moñito amarillo. Sobre la mesa hay un frasco de color rojo… curiosa lo tomo y veo de que se trata. _Un medicamento a base de hierro… ¿de quién será?._

"lo siento" Tsukasa llega jadeando "olvide eso… ¿me lo da?" dijo apuntando al jarabe que sostiene mi mano

"claro, aquí tienes" Tsukasa toma el frasco y se va hacia la salida, pero antes de salir se da la media vuelta y dice… "srta Ayano" dice con una adorable carita "no se vaya a enojar con las chicas, por favor"

No sabiendo a que se está refiriendo le digo "claro que no lo hare, no tienes de que preocuparte" ella hace una reverencia y se marcha

Después de devorar la cena, comienzo a lavar los platos… los pocos que hay sucios. _Porque Tsukasa no quiere que me enoje con las chicas, será que están planeando hacer algo malo… no pero cuales serían esas chicas…_

"Ayano…" volteo ante la mención de mi nombre.

"Kyōko" me empiezo a sentir nerviosa, la rubia avanza hasta quedar junto a mí. _Tengo un mal presentimiento_

"porque te fuiste sin decirme nada" _no puede ser es acaso que…_

"¡irme! ¿A donde y de dónde?" le digo retrocediendo hasta que choco contra algo

"estuviste maravillosa" susurra cerca de mis labios "mi amor" termina el espacio que nos separa. De forma automática mis manos la rodean por la cintura. Kyōko rompe el beso mordiéndome el labio inferior "te amo… atesorare el recuerdo de mi primera vez por siempre" me vuelve a besar, yo no me puedo controlar; mi cuerpo la desea, pero mi corazón y mi alma están confundidos. Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento "gracias por el regalo, las cuidare muy bien" ella se aparta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de que desapareciera yo pregunto…

"¿de que regalo hablas?"

"de tus b-r-a-g-a-s, jijiji" Kyōko salió corriendo dando saltitos

 _No puede ser, no puede ser_. Levanto mi falda y que es lo que descubro… no tengo bragas. La culpa me invadió; había traicionado a mi amada Yui y le quite la virginidad a Kyōko. Me senté en una silla. _Soy una basura, pero… es que no lo entiendo, como fue que llegue a mi habitación sin darme cuenta… porque no puedo controlarme cuando estoy junto a Kyōko… es como si fuera normal, una cosa de todos los días… pero no lo era, todo fue desde…_ "Desde que llegue aquí, fue en ese momento que me empecé a sentir extraña. Recuerdos borrosos de una vida que no es la mía… Yui también actuó raro los primeros dos días, pero ella ya no se comporta extraño. Es posible que Kyōko cayera en algún embrujo, no eso es estúpido… todo tiene una base científica… Chizuru me puede dar respuestas… no, debo sacar a todas las chicas de aquí a como dé lugar"

"ha ha ha" alguien jadea y mi atención va hacia ella

"Kagami… que demonios haces aquí…" _esa mirada…_ Kagami empieza acercarse "volviste a usar la feromona" ella se relame los labios "acaso eres estúpida, eso es muy pel…" ella se abalanzó me tomo de los brazos y me planto un beso francés

"calla Sugiura, no sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena" yo trato con todas mis fuerzas de liberarme de su agarre

"yo no tengo la bocuummm" si antes no la tenía ahora sí, la lengua de Kagami se mueve cual serpiente en su agujero "puahh ha déjame respirar por lo menommuhh" _demonios… ahora como voy a salir de esta sin el ungüento._

"te deseo, deseo hacerte mía aquí y ahora" Kagami me gira y sostiene mis manos tras mi espalda, me inclina de modo que mi cabeza descansa sobre la encimera, siento como su mano libre acaricia mi espalda hasta llegar a mis muslos, y se sumergen bajo mi falda… "veo que me estabas esperando, ya te has desecho del estorbo y estas bien lubricada para mi"

"cállate maldita ahhhh" no lo pude evitar, Kagami me penetro con fuerza, mi cuerpo es débil…

"te gusta, te gustan mis dedos dentro de ti" Kagami hace el movimiento del ven conmigo

"¡no! los odio, te odio ahhh uhh mm" introduce otro dedo y no puedo evitar suspirar y gemir

"entonces dime Sugiura… ¿porque balanceas tus caderas?" _soy débil, ¡demonios! Me gusta, es muy buena con los dedos. Pero yo no quiero, no quiero. Que hare…_ mi vista pasa por lo que hay en el fregadero, sobre él hay una tabla de picar con residuos de lo que parece ser ajo. _Su olor es muy fuerte, talvez si se lo meto por la nariz ella reaccione, pero tengo que liberar mis manos para poder alcanzarlo._

"ka uhm Kagami ahh quiero se-sentir tu lengua ahh de-dentro de mi" ella se acerca a mi oído y dice

"claro, si es lo que quieres lo haré" me besa el cuello y lame mi oreja

Ella suelta mis manos y se arrodilla en mi retaguardia, aprovecho y recojo los residuos de ajo. "ahhhh" siento como ella me chupa ahí abajo "ssiii ahii ahh uhhmm" mis caderas se balancean con voluntad propia, no me puedo girar y darle el ajo.

Después de unos minutos de estar recibiendo placer oral, siento que alcanzo el clímax "Kagami uhhh Kagami ammm me corro ahhh"

"córrete para mí, quiero recibir todo tu nectar"

"Kagami ahhh uhmm Kagami… ¡te odiooo!" siento como mis músculos se contraen, mis piernas fallan pero Kagami no permite que yo caiga. Ella sigue lamiéndome, luego de un rato se detiene, en ese entonces yo me siento en el piso con la respiración agitada

"descansa Sugiura" me abrasa y me regala un beso francés, haciéndome probar el sabor de mi propio cuerpo, cuando nos separamos solo un hilo de saliva nos une "esto apenas empieza"

Aprovecho el momento en el que ella vuelve a besarme, introduzco un pedazo de ajo en su nariz. Ella se aparta y estornuda un par de veces hasta que el ajo sale volando a quien sabe dónde. _Creo que no funciono_. Ella ataca otra vez mis labios pero va desacelerando de a poco… ella abre los ojos y me mira por unos segundos pero su lengua aun esta en mi boca

De un salto se pone pie, me mira entrecerrando los ojos y las cejas juntas. Su mano se estrella contra mi mejilla, _me acaba de abofetear la muy desgraciada_ "esa maldita enana me las va a pagar" sale refunfuñando de la cocina.

Me permití descansar en el frio piso de la cocina solo unos minutos… después termine de lavar los trastos que faltaban. _Una vez más he sido violada por la jardinera malhumorada, necesito salir de este lugar cuanto antes… ¿pero cómo?. Kagami, ella posee un teléfono satelital. Mañana a primera hora iré a su casa para pedírselo, si no me lo da la golpeare, me la debe… esa abofeteada me dolió._ Pienso mientras me sobo el cachete afectado

Después jugar y bañarme con Yui, decidí dar por terminado el día de hoy. No he avanzado nada sobre el verdadero paradero de Konata y Yachiyo, incluso he dejado de lado la inspección de la casa, pero eso ya no se dará. Mañana me largo con todas las chicas, así sabré si Yachiyo llego a salvo a la costa… si no volveré con un equipo de búsqueda.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora como había dicho… incluso deje en cama a Yui. Toco la puerta de la casa de la jardinera Kagami…

"Kagami… abre, necesito hablar contigo" golpeo con más fuerza por si no me escucha, al hacerlo, la puerta se abre y me adentro en la casa "Kagami… perdón por la intromisión" avanzó hasta donde recuerdo es su habitación, y también golpeo la puerta "Kagami…" ella no responde. Así que tomo el pomo de la puerta y me preparo para recibir todos sus insultos "Kagami yo… ¡DIOS! KAGAMI"

Desde una viga en el techo, está amarrada una cuerda, el otro extremo rodea el cuello de Kagami, y termina en un nudo en su nuca. Los pies de Kagami se balancean por encima del piso, de los mismos caen pequeñas gotas color carmesí, y se unen en el suelo formando un charco de sangre. Ella tiene la mirada perdida, sus ojos perdieron su color, su brillo, su vida. Kagami ha muerto…


	19. Chapter 19

Estoy en shock, nunca creí que una cosa así sucediera… Kagami, la chica de hermosas curvas, está colgando de su cuello ante mis ojos. A mi memoria llego el recuerdo de la muerte de Konata, y lo que sucedió después…

Me retiro hasta la puerta, antes de abandonar la habitación me permito unos segundo para apreciar la escena. _Puede suceder también, estoy segura que si… en ese caso…_ con mi celular en mano tomo una foto de toda la habitación incluyendo el cuerpo. _Esto será suficiente, espero que de verdad hayas muerto Kagami, porque si no… yo misma te matare._

Corro hasta la mansión en busca de la primera que encuentre…

"Chizuru ha ha, por favor ven conmigo" la tomo de la mano pero ella se resiste

"que te pasa Ayano, ¿porque estas tan agitada?" pregunta

"no hay tiempo… solo ven conmigo" le vuelvo a decir

Chizuru asiente… la vuelvo a tomar de la mano y me la llevo rumo a la casa de Kagami, _es muy probable que el cuerpo ya no este, si es así, tengo pruebas de su muerte… esta vez, Yui no tendrá más opción que creerme._ Entramos en la casa y la guie hasta la habitación de Kagami… no hay nada… _ya me lo imaginaba_

"Ayano, que es eso tan importante que querías mostrarme?" Chizuru solo se queda en la entrada con los brazos cruzados

"sabía que esto pasaría" camino alrededor de la habitación, atenta a cualquier huella u objeto fuera de lugar "lo mismo sucedió con Konata" pero a diferencia de la habitación de Konata, esta está totalmente limpia

"déjame adivinar, volviste a tener alucinaciones… Kagami ha muerto cierto?" _ahora me achacara de loca_

"si ella se ha suicidado o algo parecido"

"pero… aquí no hay nada Ayano, segura que no volviste a tener una alucinación"

"puede ser, pero…" le muestro el celular a Chizuru con la foto ya en pantalla "dímelo tú, si eso fue una alucinación"

Chizuru mira la foto detenidamente, luego levanta la mirada y la posa en mí. No hay reacciones de miedo… "Ayano… cuando aprendiste a usar Photoshop"

"¿¡eh!?" es lo único que puedo decir

"sabes que está mal en la escena" a mí se me forma un símbolo de interrogación en la cabeza "para empezar, ¿porque sangra?, si fuera por la soga en el cuello, no debería tener sucia su pijama. Otra es… ¿desde dónde se lanzó? No hay ningún banquillo caído bajo sus pies, y la cama está demasiado lejos; si ella se hubiera lanzado de la cama, sus pies deberían tocar el suelo, por cierto, cuando entramos aquí las luces estaban apagadas, pero la imagen está bien iluminada"

 _Mierda ella tiene razón, pero eso solo significa que fue asesinada… pero ¿por quién? Talvez se trate de la misma persona que degolló a Konata… la pobre era tan linda. Si, también me preocupo por Kagami, claro que la odio pero es amiga de Yui… seguramente se pondrá muy triste por la muerte de la jardinera, incluso yo me siento triste… cogía delicioso… pero que estoy pensando… ella me violo dos veces y ya la extraño…_

"hey Ayano, ¿estás ahí?" Chitose chasquea los dedos

"si solo que ahora debes estar pensando que enloquecí" decidí dejar ese asunto de lado. Ella me dio a entender que es inútil tratar de hacer que me crea, así que emprendo el viaje de vuelta a la mansión

"no… yo también he tenido alucinaciones desde que llegamos a la isla" dice mientras camina junto a mi

"¿hablas en serio?" _si ella también ha tenido alucinaciones, me quita un peso de encima. No estoy enloqueciendo_

"si, cuando me he visto en el espejo del baño, aparece una Chizuru diferente… más alegre sonriente. Lo raro es que no siento miedo, como si estuviera acostumbrada a verme de esa manera" _dímelo a mi_

"tú, ¿qué crees que sea?"

"Nee-san dijo que solo es producto del estrés… y yo le creo, ya que he dejado de ver a esa Chizuru desde hace dos días"

Por un momento lo creí cierto, pero esto abre nuevamente la interrogante… ¿qué es lo que hay en el espejo, en todos los espejos? Por el momento eso no es prioridad, lo importante es descubrir que es lo que le sucedió a Kagami, Konata y Yachiyo. Pero quisiera la opinión de Chizuru sobre la foto de la parejita…

"Chizuru mira…" busco la imagen y se la muestro a la gemela "¿qué opinas de esto?"

"¿qué opino de qué?, ahí no veo nada" lo dijo como si nada, miro la pantalla del móvil para cerciorarme de que esta ahí

"la foto, hay una parejita de niñas dándose un beso… no lo ves" le vuelvo a mostrar la pantalla a Chizuru

"yo solo veo un fondo blanco" ¿ _fondo blanco?._ Miro otra vez la pantalla. ¿ _Porque ella no ve la foto? Mejor le preguntare a alguien más_

"Chizuru nos vemos después, tengo que hablar con Yui"

Dejo a la chica de lentes y corro en busca de mi novia… no tuve que buscar mucho porque la encontré en el recibidor hablando con Tsukasa…

"buenos días amor" saluda Yui con una hermosa sonrisa "porque me dejaste solita" Yui me abraza, no pude evitar besarla con pasión. Abriendo un poco mis ojos pude ver lo incomoda que se sentía Tsukasa, estaba sonrojada y no sabía hacia dónde mirar. De mala gana me aparté de mí amada…

"buenos días Tsukasa" _ahora que me la encuentro… como le diré lo de su hermana_

"buenos días Ayano-chan" _desde cuando tanta confianza… na ella es tan adorable, puede usar los honoríficos que quiera_ "tengo algo importante que decirle" ¿ _que cosa será?_

"adelante, te escucho" presto mucha atención a lo que me dirá

"es sobre onee-chan, ella se marchó esta mañana…"

"¿¡que!?… pero ella estaba…" yo hago gestos con mis manos para decirle que la encontré colgando de su cuello…

"Ayano…" Yui dice "ayer Kagami recibió una llamada, según me dijo, era la universidad… se adelantó la fecha de entrega de algún proyecto, no se… no me lo dijo" _maldita seas Kagami, aún me sigues jodiendo la vida. Ahora no podré decirles sobre su muerte porque pensaran que he vuelto a alucinar… no, la foto no ayuda…_

"Tsukasa dime, ¿tu hermana tiene enemigas?" ambas me miran como bicho raro

"no… ella es muy amable con todas" _pobre inocente_

Ya no sé qué hacer… pensaba que esta vez ellas si me creerían, pero ya empiezo a dudar de ello. ¿Existe una conexión entre las dos muertes?... creo que sí. Las habitaciones de ambas fueron limpiadas con mucha rapidez… ¡mierda! Me olvide del teléfono, no… eso ya no importa, seguramente no encontrare nada si registro su casa

"Ayano, es hora del desayuno… ¿vienes?" Yui me dice

"adelántate" hago un gesto con la mano "Tsukasa espera un momento por favor"

"si…" la chica del moñito amarillo se detiene, mientras que Yui avanza hacia el comedor. Busco la foto de la parejita y se la muestro a Tsukasa

"¿que ves aquí?" quería cerciorarme, primeramente, no se lo podría mostrar a Yui porque se enojaría conmigo, aunque esa fue mi idea inicial

"solo un fondo blanco" ¿ _otra?_

"¿no vez nada más?"

"no... acaso debo ver algo… me-me he quedado ciega…" hasta cuando se asusta es tan mona

"tranquilízate tontita" le digo pasando mi mano por su cabello "es solo una tontería, tu estas bien" no pude resistirme y le bese la mejilla, se sonrojo de lo más lindo…

Después de desayunar le mostré la foto a Chitose y con algo de temor a Yui, pero ellas dijeron solo ver un fondo blanco. Las chicas decidieron hacer cosas por separado; Yui se fue al salón de juegos, según ella… quería romper una nueva marca en algún juego de arcade. Chitose esta con Tsukasa… sigo pensando que se llevan demasiado bien. Kyōko no sé dónde se metió… cuando termino de desayunar literalmente salió corriendo, por ese motivo no pude mostrarle la foto… pero creo que no habrá diferencia. Chizuru dijo que estaría en el estudio, no entiendo que iba hacer en ese lugar, si ahí no hay nada. Y Miyuki… ¿donde esta? Ella no desayuno con nosotras, ayer tampoco la vi en todo el día. Y yo estoy en mi habitación…

No sé cuántas horas han pasado, simplemente no lo sé. He estado viendo la foto una y otra vez, sentada en una silla en el balcón… yo veo unas niñas besándose, ¿porque ellas no?... empiezo a creer que me estoy volviendo loca. Sera mejor ya no insistir con las desapariciones de las chicas, es lógico que algo me sucede… no es correcto arruinarle las vacaciones de las demás. Esta casa… esta casa tiene algo, ¡lo sé! ¿Pero qué?... no me siento diferente, pero he tenido sueños… sueños donde abrazo a Kyōko… sueños donde soy muy feliz con ella… donde… yo tengo el cabello corto, pero son sueños mudos. Puede que vuelva mi cordura cuando regrese a casa, pero hasta entonces, tengo que aguantar… aún faltan dos días antes de abandonar este lugar. Mamá tendrá que vender, yo no pienso volver a pisar este sitio…

"¿Ayano que haces?" Kyōko entra en la habitación. _Acaso nadie le enseño a tocar_

"nada, solo pensando" Kyōko se coloca atrás de mí y me abraza "que haces… quítate" son solo palabras, no hago movimientos para sacármela de encima

"amor, yo sé que quieres" me susurra al oído. Sus palabras no hacen más que sonrojarme "quiero volver a ser el amor contigo" ella toma mis manos y me levanta, aparta la silla y comienza a besarme. Mi cuerpo esta estático y no responde a las órdenes que le doy, solo se deja guiar por Kyōko. "ven…" me hala hasta la cama, me siento en el filo… ella se sienta a horcajas sobre mis piernas. Comienza a besarme nuevamente, sé que debo detenerla pero no puedo, es como si estuviera bajo la influencia de la feromona, pero a otro nivel… uno donde estoy a merced de Kyōko. Se aparta y se levanta toma el celular que aún estaba en mis manos… observa la pantalla y lo habiente sobre la cama…

"Kyōko…" mi voz volvió, pero mi cuerpo sigue sin responder "no podemos hacer…"

"sshh…" ella me calla colocando un dedo en mis labios "no digas nada… te amo Ayano,… yo sé que estas con ella, pero no me importa convertirme en tu amante… haría cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado amor mío"

Ella levanta su falda y se retira las bragas, las toma y las coloca en mi cabeza… levanta una pierna y la coloca sobre la cama, dejándome ver su depilada, rosada y esponjosa vulva…

"aquí amor mío" con sus dedos abre los labios mayores para mí. Inclino mi cabeza entre sus piernas y comienzo a darle placer oral… "ahm uhm…" Kyōko solo suspira, luego gime, luego grita… "te amo… te amo… te amo Ayanoooo" con contracciones en sus paredes seguidas de cantidades de fluidos que fueron a parar a mi boca. Kyōko exhausta cae sobre mí en la cama.

"amor… eres muy buena, sabes lo que haces" yo no digo absolutamente nada, solo observo el techo, pensando en que he vuelto a engañar a Yui "no somos lindas, pero ¿quién tomo la foto?"

"¿de qué hablas?" volví a tomar control de mi cuerpo, aparto a Kyōko y me levanto de la cama para ver de qué está hablando la rubia

"pues de nuestro primer beso, mira" ella me muestra mi móvil con la foto de la parejita en pantalla "no somos adorables" dice con una sonrisa

 _Ella puede ver la foto, entonces no estoy enloqueciendo… o ambas estamos enloqueciendo. Pero como es posible que ella se acuerde de un suceso que no recuerdo que haya pasado, Kyōko no es muy inteligente que digamos… bueno, si lo es… pero porque yo no recuerdo ese suceso…_

"Kyōko dime… ¿desde cuando recuerdas nuestro primer beso?"

"hace dos días… estaba en la habitación vacía donde te encontré dormida… fue en ese momento que pude recordarlo"

No espere más explicaciones, tome a la rubia de la mano y me la lleve escaleras abajo… hacia la segunda planta… en la habitación del espejo. Estando ahí me paro junto con Kyōko frente al objeto reflejante.

"Ayano dijiste que no funcionaba" Kyōko hace pucheros "me engañaste"

A lo que ella dice no puedo contradecirla… es que estoy en shock. Miro el reflejo de Kyōko y no me lo puedo creer. Es ella, pero… es diez veces más hermosa. Pero mi atención va dirigida hacia otra parte de ella. Con mi dedo índice tembloroso apunto hacia un bulto en el espejo "eso-eso-eso… es…"

"Ayano, Kyōko, las vi correr hacia esta dirección y quise saber si todo…" Yui apunta hacia mi cabeza con el dedo "¿porque llevas unas bragas en tu cabeza?"

 _No puede ser…_


	20. Chapter 20

¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar la estupidez humana?... ¿hasta qué punto puede llegar mi estupidez?

"porque traes unas bragas sobre tu cabeza, Ayano" Yui avanza su mano y me quita la prenda que estaba usando de gorro "¿de quién es?" demanda una respuesta

"yo-yo…" _no puedo decírselo… ¡maldición! ¡Trágame tierra!_

"son mi-mías… Yui" Kyōko dice, se puede captar el miedo en sus palabras

"¡¿tuyas!?..." lo siguiente que hizo Yui nos dejó con la boca abierta… ella se llevó las bragas a su nariz y boca y le dio una fuerte aspirada

"pe-pe-pero ¿que haces?" le pregunto atónita

"tienes un aroma bastante agradable… hmm" le dice a Kyōko. Anonadada observo como Yui se acerca a la rubia, toma el rostro de la chica de ojos azules y une sus labios con los de ella… me siento excluida. Yui se separa de la boca de Kyōko y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja… "pero prefiero probar tus labios… y…" Yui baja una mano y la mete por entre las piernas de Kyōko. La rubia solo tiembla ante los toques ásperos de Yui…

"aahh… Y-Yui n-no" Kyōko trata de impedir que Yui la toque. Cuando Kyōko gime entonces sé que fueron inútiles sus intentos, yo aún sigo desconcertada

Ella retira su mano de la intimidad de Kyōko. La rubia pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre su trasero… Yui introduce su índice en su boca, con los ojos cerrados gime "hmmm ricooo… quisiera probar más, pero tengo novia" dice viéndome a los ojos.

"Yui… ¿que te sucede?..." yo le pregunto, ella avanza hasta estar a mi nivel

"que me sucede…" ella repite. Envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello y me besa con salvaje pasión… luego me susurra al oído "esta noche, tu y yo… no faltes, usaremos la maleta de juegos de Yachiyo" termina apartándose y regalándome un guiño. Y sin decir más ella se marcha por el pasillo

"no, me equivoque, ella si está actuando extraño" me siento en el piso cerca de la salida

"de que hablas Ayano" al parecer la rubia ya salió de su asombro

"Kyōko… ella te penetro, ¿verdad?" Kyōko se sonroja y desvía la mirada

"si…" lo dijo súper bajito "pero… tu eres la única Ayano, la única que hace que suspire enamorada" Kyōko gatea y se sienta a mi lado. Coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Kyōko…" acaricio su cabello "yo no te amo… amo a Yui…" espere reacción por parte de la rubia pero no la hay… "cuando volvamos a casa, veras que todo esto se te va a pasar" la rubia rodea mi cintura con sus brazos

"pero Ayano… yo siento aquí en mi pecho, mi corazón acelerado cuando tu estas cerca…. Al principio dude, pero después de que hicimos el amor, lo veo todo claro" _ella no habla así, esta no es la Toshinō Kyōko que conozco_

"Kyōko… solo óyete a ti misma, tu nuca dirías 'hacer el amor' lo que tu dirías es: 'cogimos bien rico' o 'te metí los dedos hasta las entrañas'. Esta no eres tu... donde esta esa chica boba amante de Mirakurun" no pude evitar reír ante ese hecho

"¡aquí!" Kyōko sonríe "tienes razón Ayano, pero… ¿porque deseo estar junto a ti?"

"no lo sé Kyōko… Yui también ha cambiado, es por eso que se comporta extraño"

"Ayanooo…" Kyōko canturrea "qué tal si hacemos un rapidín" veo sus ojos y noto un brillo lujurioso, Kyōko vuelve a ser una patán

"ja ja ja… ay Kyōko…" me seco las lágrimas de alegría al volverá ver a mi querida amiga "¡no!"

Después de eso llego el almuerzo, y luego de tres horas de juegos salvajes con Yui _. Ella adelanto la hora… esperen, ¿porque Yui tiene la maleta de juegos de Yachiyo?._ Como decía anteriormente, los cambios que ha sufrido Yui en su manera de ser son bastante drásticos, mientras jugábamos, me di cuenta de que ella hace cosas que nunca hubiera hecho… habla de manera más fuerte y energética, es mal hablada y dice bastantes guarradas… es como si la personalidad de Yachiyo está dentro de Yui. Después de que terminamos agotadas, ella volvió su estado sereno que estoy acostumbrada a ver, se quedó dormida en la cama y yo tome un baño.

He decidido antes del que el sol se oculte, buscar en la casa de Kagami el teléfono, o una pista del paradero de la jardinera. Sé que antes dije que no lo haría, pero en estos momentos no tengo nada que hacer.

Entro en la casa e inspecciono lo que hay… no tengo que ser una genio para saber que este lugar fue barrido. No hay absolutamente nada. Al no ver cajones, gavetas o mesas donde se pueda ocultar un teléfono… me dirijo hacia la única habitación de la casa…

En el cuarto de la occisa me concentro en su tocador, reviso cada uno de los cajones, pero estos están vacíos. Resoplo frustrada. Me coloco a gatas y busco bajo la cama… tampoco hay nada, exento por una bombilla.

"demonios Kagami, ¿dónde te abras metido?" me acuesto en la cama de la jardinera "Kagami…" abrazo su almohada blanca en busca de su aroma… "aahg… ¡huácala!" hay un olor muy fuerte en su almohada. La vuelvo a acercar a mi nariz para identificar el aroma "huele… como a sangre… no es… es hierro" _porque la almohada de Kagami huele a hierro, ahora recuerdo que Tsukasa tiene un medicamento a base de ese mineral… eso quiere decir que Tsukasa… no estoy siendo paranoica. Qué motivos tiene la chica del moñito amarillo para asesinar a su hermana, su propia sangre._ Tomo la almohada y la inspecciono en busca de manchas de cualquier tipo. _Esta limpia, tal vez si…_ la golpeo con mis palmas, de ella se despide miles de partículas de lo que presumo es polvo, o hierro.

Dejo la habitación de la jardinera y me dispongo a salir de la casa…

"no hay nada, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo" cuando salgo y cierro la puerta de la casa, me doy cuenta de lo oscuro que ya está "debe ser tarde" no se la hora porque olvide el móvil, pero gracias a la luz de la luna, podre volver sin problemas

Cuando me disponía a caminar hacia la mansión, un olor casi imperceptible me detiene "huele a cuerpo descompuesto" avanzo guiada por el olor, sin darme cuenta me adentro en el bosque "se hace más fuerte… puajhg… por aquí" el hedor me lleva hacia un claro. Entre la hierba puedo ver un cuerpo pequeño, no distingo si se trata de algún animal, solo la luz de la luna es mi guía, y le doy gracias por ello. "debe ser un animal, pero las chicas no dijeron nada sobre animales en la isla…" me acerco un poco más cubriéndome la nariz. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, puedo apreciar con más detalle de quien se trata… de pijama fucsia pero sucia de tierra, cabello azul opaco, cuerpo pequeño… no puede ser otra más que… "Konata…" de pronto el cuerpo se sacudió, retrocedí asustada y tropecé con algo, caí sobre el trasero. "auch" me levanto, sacudo mi ropa… cuando mi atención vuelve hacia el cuerpo… "DIOS!" vuelvo a retroceder, el cuerpo de Konata está de pie, me da la espalda… "Ko-Ko-Ko-Konat…" ella se gira lentamente… poco a poco puedo ver su perfil. Me cubro la boca por las repentinas nauseas… su piel es de color marrón, un trozo de tejido cae de su cara dejando ver gran parte de su dentadura amarillenta… "AAAAAHHHH!" corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me detuve hasta llegar a la mansión. Cuando entre cerré rápidamente la puerta trasera, retrocedí sin despegar la vista de la entrada…

"Ayano-chan"

"¡muere maldita!" ataco a la persona que me sorprendió, y la aviento al piso… "Tsukasa…" me aparto rápidamente de ella, y le ayudo a ponerse de pie "perdón"

"yo solo… hip… quería… decirle" ella llora, y me siento un parasito "que ya… hip…" la atraje a mí y la abracé fuertemente

"ya tranquila…" cepillo su cabello con mi mano "fue mi culpa, soy tonta… perdóname si" la balanceo suavemente, tratando de calmar sus sollozos, después de un par de minutos…Tsukasa se calma entre mis brazos, dejo de gimotear y ahora sonríe. Así que me separo de ella "¿estas mejor?"

"si, no se preocupe, pero… ¿porque me ataco?"

"ah eso fue porque Konata…" apunto con mi dedo hacia la puerta… _momento. Si se lo digo podría asustarse incluso más que yo…_

Pero la chica se me adelanto "Kona-chan regresó" ella camina hacia la puerta y la abre…

"no Tsukasa ¡espera!" demasiado tarde

"brain" Tsukasa cayó de espaldas contra el piso, actué rápido y coloqué mi pierna bajo su cabeza para que amortiguara el golpe de su cabeza. Mire hacia la entrada, pero Konata ya no estaba…. _Espera, ella dijo cerebro_. Cerré la puerta y le puse seguro… tome a Tsukasa en brazos y la lleve con Chitose…

"Chitose, necesito ayuda" entro en la habitación de las gemelas Ikeda, deposito con mucho cuidado a Tsukasa sobre una de las camas. Chitose es la única en la habitación… al verme se apresuró a ayudarme con la chica

"¿qué sucedió Ayano-chan?" Chitose toma la muñeca de Tsukasa y se cerciora de su pulso, después le abre los parpados, y revisa sus ojos

"estábamos en la entrada trasera y…" _será buena idea… claro ella es mi mejor amiga debe creerme_ "Tsukasa vio a Konata"

"¿Konata regreso?... pero ¿porque se desmayó Tsukasa?" _qué bueno que solo se desmayo_

"no Chitose, la zombi de Konata" la cuatro ojos me mira por unos segundos, luego coloca su mano en mi frente…

"Ayano-chan has vuelto a tener alucinaciones, los zombis no existen" _y tú crees que no lo se_

"mira, está bien si no me crees, pero le puedes preguntar a Tsukasa cuando despierte" suspiro pesadamente y aprovecho la oportunidad de despejar unas dudas "Chitose dime… ¿qué enfermedades puede causar la deficiencia de hierro?"

"el hierro es fundamental para la formación de la hemoglobina y esta para lo hematíes o glóbulos rojos, las enfermedades por falta de hierro o la más común es la anemia ferropénica o ferropriva"

"¿Tsukasa puede estar anémica?" eso explicaría el medicamento

"no… ella solo es asustadiza, y sufre de hemofobia" _entonces… si no es de ella…_

"¿cómo lo sabes?" _Chitose es mu social, pero tan rápido y son tan amigas como para contarse sus problemas de salud… no eso es estúpido, esos no son secretos_

"ella me lo dijo" _que nivel de confianza tendrán estas chicas…_

"bien… solo una más… ¿porque la sangre cambia de color cuando se seca?"

"el hierro también es responsable de la pigmentación de la hemoglobina, cuando entra en contacto con el aire, el hierro se oxida, es por eso que la sangre se vuelve marrón"

"gracias Chitose," camino hacia la salida "Chitose no vienes para la cena" me detengo a preguntarle

"lo hare después de que Tsukasa despierte" _se nota su preocupación por la chica del moñito amarillo_

"bien…" …

Después de desayunar y de contarle a Yui sobre la zombi Konata. _Me dijo que dejara de ver películas de terror, me están atrofiando el cerebro._ Doy por terminado el día de hoy, mañana será un día pesado, de eso estoy segura. Abrazada con mi amada cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio, aunque con algo de miedo, Yui puede ser testigo de mis escalofríos.

"buenas noches amor mío" beso la frente de Yui

"buenas noches Ayano-sama" ella me besa en los labios.

 _Un momento… ¿sigo sin saber donde esta Miyuki?..._


	21. Chapter 21

Día cinco en la isla. Después de la típica rutina mañanera, Yui me invito a jugar con ella… no desperdicie la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mi amada… también porque ella me obligo… _"necesitas relajarte un poco"_ fueron las palabras que ella me dijo… si… también porque seguí insistiendo en la zombi Konata, las pruebas que demuestran mi cordura son nulas.

Estamos en el salón de juegos, al entrar note que faltaban una maquina arcade y la mesa de jockey… ¿dónde están?... ¡no lo sé! Ni me importa. Le propuse jugar un juego en el que yo sea buena; como soy terrible en los juegos de video, jugamos ping-pong. Llevamos bastante tiempo en esto, y ya estoy agotada… el juego lo considero una buena actividad para deshacerse de esos kilitos extra… claro que nunca me he preocupado por eso, pero no está de más ejercitarse un poco.

Pero ¿qué pasa con Yui?. Te estarás preguntando… bueno ella sigue como si nada, no se la nata agotada para nada, no sé de dónde saca esa energía. Y ha cambiado de personalidad totalmente… desde que despertó ya no es la misma…

"punto, te volví a ganaaar" ella canta, y salta al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria que crea a partir de su victoria contra mi "ahora amor mío, mi premio… quítatelas"

"pero me quedare desnuda" yo protesto. ¿Qué sucede?... bien, lo que pasa es que apostamos nuestra ropa, tal como lo hicieron Kyōko y Yachiyo. Sintiendo mis mejillas arder, por la vergüenza de ser vista per otra persona, comienzo a quitarme la única prenda que me quedaba… mis bragas. _No sé en qué estaba pensando… ¡a si! En que yo ganaría, que ilusa fui en ese entonces._

"¡pérate!" ella me toma de la mano y me aparta de la mesa "ahora sí, para coronarme como indiscutible reina del ping-pong, vas a hacer para mí un baile sensual, mientras te las quitas"

"pero-pero" ella levanta la mano para detenerme

"pero nada, así es el juego cariño… ahora a mover ese trasero… vamos" _voy a morir, como fue que me metí en esto._ Empecé a mover mis caderas mientras me quitaba las bragas lo más sensual que podía. Ella me hace señal con el dedo para que gire mientras lo hago… "eso cariño… quítatelo, quítatelo… déjame verte ese culito…" dice guarradas que por alguna razón me encantan… cuando me quede desnuda ella me ataco a besos y caricias…

"Yui… ahm… no…" digo entre suspiros

"Como que no… tu eres mía" dice mientras me chupa los pezones

"pero mmm… nos puede aahm… ver alguien" digo entre jadeos

"si, la moral, pudor y toda y esa mierda" ella me toma entre sus fuertes brazos levantándome del piso "vamos a nuestro nidito de amor" corrimos… bueno, ella me cargo a toda prisa hasta la habitación en la tercera planta, no sudo ni porque debía subir escaleras. _Gracias al cielo que no nos encontramos con nadie en el camino._ Cuando llegamos, ella me arrojo a la cama y se quitó toda la ropa que cargaba encima… la mía quedo en el salón de juegos, así que más tarde voy a tener que ir a recogerla

"uhm Yui, así aah" no puedo negar que me excita mucho esta nueva Yui, pero extraño la chica serena, cabeza fría amante de los videojuegos, de la cual me enamoré…

Después de… eso. La personalidad de Yui volvió, y no pude contener mi alegría al ver a la chica sentirse apenada por todo lo que me hizo. Un baño juntas y tomamos una siesta. Después del almuerzo decidí hablar con Chizuru y preguntarle sobre el inhibidor. _"no hace falta localizar dicho aparato, mañana será nuestro último día aquí, así que porque no te relajas"._ Su respuesta me dejo más desorientada que nunca… ella fue la que descubrió la anomalía, ¿porque dejar la búsqueda?. Sinceramente ya no tengo idea, Chizuru también actúa raro. Otro extraño suceso es que últimamente solo pasa tiempo en el estudio, cuando fui hablar con ella la encontré leyendo aquel diario viejo _"unas cuerdas vibraran más que otras, la dimensión espacio-tiempo no crea obstáculos para la física a nivel cuántico… E=mc2 varia si a la ecuación se le suma M=c2e lo que nos da…"_ literalmente Salí corriendo del estudio. Toda esa física me estaba empezando a dar jaqueca.

Como no he vista a Miyuki en todo el día, me estaba empezando a preocupar por ella. así que le pregunte a Tsukasa donde esta Miyuki _"eh… ella-ella… no se"_ mejor le pregunte cuál es su habitación y heme aquí…

La habitación de Miyuki no es diferente a las demás, como Tsukasa no me dio una pista clara de donde pueda estar la chica de cabello rosa, pero ella no estaba en su cuarto. Sobre su cama había un maletín que me llamo mucho la atención… lo tome e intente abrirlo… lo que en su interior se encuentra no es nada más que; bases, humectantes, polvo traslucido, delineadores, rímel, esponjas, pestañas postizas, cera, pinceles, brochas y cosas que nunca antes había visto… no es necesario continuar porque ya sé de qué se trata "un kit de maquillaje" la pregunta ahora es… "¿porque Miyuki tiene un kit de maquillaje profesional? Ella no se maquilla… ¿o sí?".

Vuelvo a mi habitación para preguntarle a Yui sobre esas cosas que no reconozco en el kit de Miyuki. Pero cuando llegue al segundo piso me encontré con Kyōko… cuando me vio, corrió hacia mí…

"que sucede Kyōko" ella bajaba de los pisos superiores

"Ayano… tengo miedo" la rubia se aferra a mí, y esconde su rostro entre mis pechos

"pero de que hablas" trate de apartarla porque alguien nos puede ver

"fui a la terraza… pero en el quinto piso… fue horrible Ayano" se está aprovechando, puedo sentir como sus manos me acarician el trasero

"deja ya de hacer eso" tome sus manos y la aparte de mi "ahora dime… ¿que fue lo que viste?" podría ser un juego de ella, pero con las cosas raras que han pasado últimamente…

"un fantasma, gritaba y lloraba… tengo mucho miedo, abrázame" otra vez se me pega como chicle

"no seas boba" le doy un golpe en la cabeza

"aayyy… eres mala" dice sobándose la parte afectada

"escucha, que se me hace que solo son tonterías tuyas"

"puedes ir y verlo por ti misma…" la rubia adopta una pose pensativa durante un segundo y continua "que te parece si hacemos una apuesta"

"¿de qué estás hablando?" me gusta que vuelva a ser la misma de antes

"si lo del fantasma es real, me darás un beso de lengua… si no, yo te besare de lengua, pero… ahí abajo" estas locuras que se le ocurren lo demuestra

"estas mal de la cabeza" le doy la espalda y me alejo de ella

"tienes miedo… Kagami lo haría" ese nombre basto para detenerme de golpe

"hagámoslo"…

Dejándome guiar por la rubia, fuimos en la búsqueda del supuesto fantasma…

"Ayano, ¿cómo es hacer el amor con Yui?" es cierto que, si no hay conversación, el camino se torna aburrido, pero conversar con Toshinō Kyōko es otra cosa…

"no te entiendo Toshinō Kyōko" trato de desviar ese tema, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo

"como es tener sexo con Yui, se siente rico… más que conmigo" sus preguntas son a un nivel personal

"si se siente rico… ¿acaso quieres acostarte con ella?" mi respuesta fue de puro celos

"no… yo solo soy tuya, Ayano-chan" dice tirándoseme encima

"ya basta Kyōko…" me la quito de encima "ya hemos hablado de eso"

"pero yo te amooo" dice haciendo adorables pucheros "duerme conmigo esta noche, siii"

"mira, mejor hablemos de otra cosa… eeh… ¿cómo estuvo el último número de Mirakurun?"

"increíble. Mirakurun y Rivalun unen fuerzas para destruir a sus malvadas copias, que salieron del espejo…" ella sigue parloteando y yo lamentándome por abrir mi bocota

"espera Kyōko… ¿espejo dijiste?" no sé porque me suena eso

"tú sabes… la persona que vemos en el espejo, es lo contrario de nosotros. Si somos buenos, ellos serán abogados; si somos malos…"

"si ya entendí" puede ser cierto, la Ayano que he visto en el gran espejo es malvada. No… estoy dejándome llevar por un cuento para asustar niños

"ya llegamos Ayano"

El lugar donde ella me llevo estaba a oscuras. Es un pasillo que no puedo distinguir a donde termina. Busco un interruptor pero no lo encuentro…

"donde está tu fantasma Kyōko" me burlo de la rubia

"¡aquí!" me doy la vuelta

"aaahhh!" caigo sobre mi trasero con una mano en el pecho. La rubia ríe a costa mía "qué demonios Toshinō Kyōko" ella se había puesto una máscara que no se bien de donde la saco.

"lo siento Ayano… pero me estaba volviendo loca si no hacía algo divertido"

"¿y darme un susto de muerte es divertido para ti?" ella me extiende a mano y me ayuda a levantarme… pero me atrae a ella y me besa en los labios

"creo que perdí la apuesta" dice sin apartarse mucho de mí "no solo te traje para eso, yo quiero estar contigo, solo apartándote de tu novia puedo besarte"

"y no se supone que no debería besarte si ganaba"

"así es, pero si yo perdía debería besarte a ti" nos volvemos a besar, le ponemos pasión, y empiezan a surgir las caricias

 _No puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver a caer_. Tomo a la rubia de los hombros y la aparto suavemente "no Kyōko, esto está mal…"

Oigo un ruido que viene desde las penumbras… miro a la rubia pero ella niega con la cabeza, está asustada. Se vuelve a escuchar los ruidos, son como golpes sobre superficie de madera "¡aaaaahhhhh!"… tome la muñeca de Kyōko y Salí corriendo de ahí, hacia las escaleras.

"¡qué demonios fue eso!" estoy que me sostengo de las rodillas, bajar corriendo esas escaleras hasta el recibidor, no es nada fácil

"no-no se" dice Kyōko

"segura que no fue una de tus bromas" la rubia niega con la cabeza. no me explico que fue lo que sucedió, ese grito fue aterrador, y la oscuridad no ayuda

Para calmarme un poco fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua, la rubia dijo que se iba a encerrar en su habitación… _ahí no había nadie. Quien habrá gritado de esa manera, esos eran como golpes de nudillos._ Me senté a pensar un poco… _otra vez Tsukasa olvido su medicamento._ Lo tomo y noto que está mucho más liviano que la última vez.

"que significa… ahora que recuerdo, Chitose dijo que Tsukasa no necesita de hierro. Miyuki tiene un kit de maquillaje. Maquillaje, eso no es relevante, ella no usa maquillaje y tampoco sus amigas."

De pronto entra Yui meneando la cabeza, noto que trae puestos unos auriculares y de pronto empieza a cantar…

I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your

Life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate

Ones

Me toma de la mano y me indica que me levante…

And girls they wanna to have fun

Oh girls just wanna to have fun

Empieza a bailar y me pide que baile con ella…

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells what you gonna do with

Your life

Oh daddy dear you know you're still

Number one

But girls they wanna to have fun

Oh girls just wanna to have

That's all they really want

some fun

when the working day is done

oh girls they want to have fun

oh girls just want to have fun

Dejándome llevar por el momento, empiezo a cantar con ella…

girls the night

wanna just fun

girls wanna just

some boys take a beautiful girls

and hide her away from the rest of the

world

I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls they wanna to have fun

Ella me deja haciendo palmas y se dirige al refri, saca una bebida enlatada y la abre…

Oh girls just wanna to have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Oh girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun

Al terminar su bebida ella se marcha, pero aún sigue cantando…

Girls the night

Wanna just fun

Girls wanna just

The just wanna

The just wanna

Oh

Girls

The just wanna

The just wanna

Oh

Girls

Girls just wanna to have fun…

Esas fueron las últimas letras que logre escuchar.

Me vuelvo a sentar donde lo estaba antes, pero ahora con una sonrisa en los labios. Yui me alegro la tarde… "las chicas solo quieren divertirse… ¡y quien no!" tomo otra vez el medicamento entre mis manos… "un momento…"

Las chicas solo quieren divertirse…

" _ellas se llevan muy bien"_

" _veinte minutos"_

" _a los tres creo… fue más rápido que el primero"_

" _debes estar preparada"_

" _onee-chan no es muy buena en la cocina"_

" _no hay expresión de dolor"_

" _la habitación esta iluminada"_

" _Yachiyo no proyecta sombras"_

"¡eso es!" me levanto de golpe "pero, como lo sabían… ¿cómo sabían en qué lugar estaba?" como yo copie el video que me dejo Yachiyo en mi celular, tomo mi móvil y reviso el video… "el cuadro no se mueve ni un pelo" levanto la mirada hacia donde se juntan las paredes con el techo… "cámaras, están por toda la casa"

Salí de la cocina a toda prisa… "pero ¿dónde buscar?... la casa de Kagami está limpia… un lugar donde no se atrevería ir una dama… ¡claro! El sótano" busque a Chitose para que me dijera por donde se va hacia el sótano.

La encontré en los jardines hablando con Tsukasa, ellas están sentadas debajo de un cerezo… "Chitose, Tsukasa… necesito un favor"

"claro Ayano-chan" dice sonriente Chitose "en que podemos ayudarte"

"quiero que me digan por ¿dónde se va hacia el sótano?" a Chitose se le agrando la sonrisa

"Así que ya lo descubriste, bueno es por la puerta que esta al final del pasillo, contrario al salón de juegos" _justo al lado de la de Konata, así fue que limpiaron la habitación tan rápido_ "¿quieres que reúna a las demás Ayano-chan?"

"si por favor, en el salón principal" Chitose asiente y yo vuelvo a entrar en la casa

El asunto de las muertes y de que solo yo sea la única en presenciar los cuerpos sin vida, empieza a tener sentido. Fui directo hacia la última puerta del corredor, tome el pomo y la abrí, me encontré con unas escaleras que descienden. Baje con mucho cuidado ya que por lo general los sótanos son oscuros, y este no es la excepción. En el sitio solo es iluminado por unos cuantos monitores, enfrente de ello está sentada una chica a la cual nunca antes había visto…

"es un placer tenerla aquí… Sugiura-san" su voz es suave, y muy hermosa. Ella se gira y en ese momento se enciende una luz, dejándome apreciar los bellos rasgos de esta chica. De cabello largo color naranja, ojos celestes, hermosa sonrisa y expresión pacífica.

"creo que la fiesta acabo, no es cierto" de las sombras emerge una chica de cabellos negro y ojos de oro

"Misao"

"vaya Sugiura, no eres tan tonta como pensé, felicidades" dice una voz que hace que me irrite. Y de la oscuridad aparece la chica dueña de ese sarcasmo

"Kagami"

"es una pena que nuestro plan no haya funcionado"

"Konata"

"que deberíamos hacer con ella…" dice Kagami

"talvez lo que le hicimos a la otra entrometida" Konata dice. Avanza hasta donde están los monitores y presiona un botón

Las luces se encienden por completo, paso la vista rápido por todo el lugar. En una esquina se encuentra tirada en el piso una chica, aunque esta de espalda la reconozco por su tono de cabello y su pequeña cola de perro, ella tiembla ligeramente y un líquido rojo escapa por debajo de sus costillas.

"Yachiyo…


	22. Chapter 22

¿Cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran que han sido víctimas de una broma cruel? Talvez golpearían a los bromistas hasta el cansancio, o simplemente lo dejarían pasar, y se reirían de uds mismos…

Después de que la chica perro loca, dejara de llorar por haber perdido su copa de vino… si el líquido rojo, era vino, Yachiyo nunca desperdicia una gota de licor. Reuní a todas las chicas que habitan en la mansión en el salón principal… incluyendo a Kagami, Misao y la chica de pelo naranja que aún no sé cuál es su nombre… no esperen ¿y Miyuki?. Tomo asiento junto a Yui, que sigue con sus auriculares puestos.

"bien…" me dirijo a las presentes "¿seguramente buscan su nota aprobatoria?"…

Si… ellas son las estudiantes de teatro moderno, que la srta Tendo quería que evaluara. No… ellas no me lo dijeron, lo supe antes de ir a buscarlas al sótano. Un ejemplo: Yachiyo no proyectaba sombras porque usaron iluminación, lo mismo sucedió con el cuerpo de Kagami… como estaba tan impresionada no me percate de las ventanas difusoras; cuando fui a buscar a Miyuki para que limpiara la sangre de Chitose, me encontré con una pálida Tsukasa… ella sufre de hemofobia, eso también aplica para la sangre falsa, que en ese momento creaban Konata y Miyuki, es por eso de su palidez… el hierro lo utilizaban para darle un aroma a muerte y hacerlo más creíble; cuando busque a Konata aquella mañana Tsukasa no estaba dormida, si no desmayada.

"Sugiura-san, le pido mil disculpas si he llegado a causarle problemas" dijo la chica de cabello naranja. Si estoy enfadada, pero no me puedo enfadar con una completa desconocida para mí.

"no, tranquila… pero, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?" _primero pregunta y luego dispara._

"Por supuesto, mi nombre es Minegishi Ayano" _eso será un problema, tenemos el mismo nombre._

"ok gracias… ahora me pueden decir, ¿que demonios se les cruzo por la cabeza?" explote si así es… explote, pero hice una promesa, así que tuve que contenerme de romperle la cara a alguien, que solo sonríe como idiota… Kagami

"lo sentimos Ayano" dijo Konata "pero la srta Tendo no dio total libertad de expresar nuestro arte" _una más en mi lista negra. Me las pagaras Tendo_

"si sabes que ahí hay un error… se supone que harían alguna obra como; blanca nieves, Hamlet, la odisea, cualquiera de esas. Pero lo que hicieron fue darme un susto de muerte" casi grito lo último. Y con razón, estoy muy enfadada… por un momento me hicieron creer que estaba enloqueciendo.

"te lo dije Konata, Sugiura es muy asustadiza, ella es más del tipo infantil… como la bella durmiente" dijo Kagami

"¡qué dices!" me iba a levantar para enfrentar a Kagami, pero, Yui me tomo de la mano

"tranquilízate, yo tenía en cuenta cuál es tu potencial, fue por es que decidí hacerlo más interesante… mejor díganos… ¿como fue que lo descubrió?" Konata me está adulando…

"ok… eeehh… para empezar, la que me ayudo a descubrirlo todo fue Tsukasa" la chica del moñito amarillo se sorprende

"y-yo… no entiendo" dice la adorable chica

"bueno, se me hizo extraño que Chitose y tu conectaran tan rápido, eso solo quería decir que uds ya se conocían… lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿donde se conocieron?"

"en el comiket, de hace tres años Ayano-chan" dice sonriente Chitose, que comparte una fugas mirada con Tsukasa

"Gracias a esa amistad que tienen, Konata pudo dar conmigo y saber dónde iría de vacaciones… Konata fue la que llamo a la srta Tendo, para acordar lugar y fecha de su evaluación, ella le pidió que no me lo dijera, que simplemente fue una equivocación por parte de la profe…"

"eres muy inteligente Ayano-chan" dice Konata "verdad Kagamin" ¿ _Kagamin?_

"si como sea" dice Kagami con indiferencia

"ok. Otro dato que me llamo la atención es que Konata solo tuvo dos orgasmos en alrededor de cinco minutos, más dos minutos de reposición. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente de explicarle a Kyōko lo que harían…" Konata agacha la cabeza sonrojada mientras que la rubia solo sonríe como idiota "el tiempo en que desaparecieron fue de veinte minutos… por cierto, Kyōko te pidió algo a cambio de su silencio" Konata asiente "tus bragas…" la chica de pelo azul vuelve asentir "yo les pedí que me llamaran por mi nombre, pero Tsukasa no lo sabía… cuando fui a la cocina Chitose dijo que no había visto a Konata ni Miyuki, pero Tsukasa uso mi nombre" _también estaba convencer a la chica perro, ya que Chitose estaba con ellas Chizuru caería como ficha de domino. Pero no sé qué métodos utilizaron para comprar el silencio de Yachiyo_

"Tsukasa sufre de hemofobia, ella estaba pálida en mi segunda visita a la cocina, y estaba pálida porque Konata preparaba la sangre falsa. Tsukasa no estaba dormida cuando todo su teatro empezó, ella se había desmayado al ver como Miyuki hacia su magia. Miyuki últimamente desaparecía en horas de comida porque les llevaba la comida a Ayano y más tarde a Konata, Kagami, Misao y Yachiyo. La carne que sacaron del refrigerador y nunca volvió, la usaron para hacer a la zombi Konata…" _hablando de Ayano, ella me dijo que solo había cámaras en los pasillos y el salón principal. No saben lo aliviada que me sentí al saber que no había cámaras en la cocina. También Minegishi les ayudaba a limpiar la escena del crimen_

"y que lo digas, tuve que bañarme cinco veces para sacarme ese olor a muerto" dijo Konata

"Por cierto, ¿a cuales tengo que dar la nota, porque dudo que todas estudien con la profe Tendo?" hasta ahora no entiendo sobre qué tipo de escuela es la que maneja la profe… aquí hay maquilladora, actora, iluminación, camarógrafa, y efectos especiales si contamos los espejos

"bueno… Kagami estudia actuación, Miyuki maquillaje, Misao iluminación y escenografía y yo efectos. En cuanto a las demás, solo me ayudaron con los preparativos" entonces Tsukasa y Ayano solo están como colaboradoras.

"que buena actuación hiciste Kagami, en verdad sentí todo ese odio, esa indiferencia, mereces un 100" elogio a la supuesta jardinera

"yo no estaba actuando, en verdad te odio Sugiura" decidí olvidarme de su comentario porque en verdad quiero matarla, pero se lo prometí a Tsukasa

"Ayanoooo tengo hambreee" se queja Yachiyo

"bueno la cena ya está casi lista…" dice Tsukasa "podemos seguir al comedor" _me parece buena idea, al diablo con los detalles… mañana les daré su nota._

"bien…" me levanto "podemos cenar y mañana les daré su nota cuando lleguemos a la costa"

"¡espera!..." Yachiyo exclama "no podemos" _no comprendo a que se refiere_

"porque no… yo ya no aguanto estar aquí" _extraño mi casa, extraño mi vida, extraño a mi Yui_

"¡debemos hacer fiesta!" Kyōko que hasta el momento estaba callada se une a la conversación "mañana, mañana haremos una gran fiesta… sii! ¿Quién está conmigo?" justo iba abrir mi boca para reprochar esa idea tan terrible cuando…

"¡si!..." Yui se levanta de golpe "hay que divertirse, cuenta conmigo" _esa no es mi novia, de seguro fue secuestrada por extraterrestres y me dejaron otra_

"pero, pero…" trato de protestar

"se oye divertido" dijo Chitose "vamos Ayano-chan, recuerda lo que hablamos sobre el estrés" _pero la fiesta me dará jaqueca_

"pero, pero…"

"si…" ahora Konata "jugaremos, cantaremos karaoke, beberemos hasta ya no poder más…"

"esperen, esperen… ¿cómo que beberemos?" les pregunto

"Yachiyo y Misao trajeron licor cuando volvieron ayer" dijo Ayano con una sonrisa. ¿ _Que acaso esta chica nunca se pone seria?_

"entonces… ¿enserio te fuiste al médico Yachiyo?" le pregunte a la chica perro loca

"obvio, esos snack me hicieron daño" _ahora entiendo donde fue a parar toda la comida chatarra de los estantes_

"ok está bien… haremos una fiesta" les digo ya rendida

"siiiii!" gritan las locas amantes de las fiestas; Yachiyo, Konata, Kyōko, Misao, ¿Yui?...

Mientras las nombradas festejan Tsukasa se me acercó con una adorable expresión tímida… "perdón Ayano-chan p-pero no sé dónde está Miyuki-chan, me-me puede ayudar a buscarla…" _es cierto, Miyuki no está presente, ¿dónde estará?... ¡ya sé!_

"claro Tsukasa, yo sé dónde puede estar… iré por ella no te preocupes" la chica del monito asiente y se marcha hacia la cocina junto con Chitose

Me disponía a subir las escaleras en busca de la chica de pelo rosa cuando… "a dónde vas Ayano" Yui me pregunta

"voy a buscar a Miyuki" le respondo

"¡oh! Yo voy contigo" Konata se ofrece acompañarme

Lo bueno de que todo este lio haya acabado, es que ahora podre llamar a mi madre. De seguro las chicas ya desactivaron el inhibidor. Pero aún me sigue inquietando todo el embrollo de la casa, de donde saco el dinero mi mamá para pagar todo esto.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras decidí hacerle unas preguntas a Konata sobre algunos detalles que no he podido resolver…

"Konata… como le hicieron para preparar la casa tan rápido para nuestra llegada" ellas debieron llegar tres días antes que nosotras para poder hacerlo, pero solo tenían una noche después de que difundiera la noticia… o después de que invitara a las gemelas Ikeda

"no entiendo, la casa estaba impecable cuando llegamos…" _eso sería imposible, pero no del todo erróneo…_

"me estás diciendo que uds no la arreglaron, ¿no sacudieron el polvo, tendieron las camas, y todo eso?"

"¡no!. Yo tenía la idea de esperarla afuera de la mansión, Tsukasa me conto que habían comprado esta casa y que sería la primera vez en pisarla. Supe que no podría entrar porque de seguro estaría cerrada, pero estaba abierta… todas y cada una de las habitaciones estaba totalmente impecable. Pero no le di importancia, de seguro enviaste a alguien para que se encargara de arreglarlo verdad" _no, nunca hice eso, pero mamá pudo haberlo hecho, pero según el correo que ella me envió, acababa de adquirir la edificación_

"si claro" _no entiendo, si no fueron ellas ¿quién limpio?, no creo que el antiguo dueño se marchara apenas llegábamos nosotras. Pero si aun Konata miente, sería imposible arreglar todo de una sola noche… para hacer eso se necesitarían al menos veinte doncellas. ¡Un momento!_ "Konata tú y compañía, pisaron antes que nosotras este lugar" Konata asiente "¿cuantas horas antes?"

"tres horas… teníamos planeado arreglar la que serían sus habitaciones, claro si es que podíamos entrar, las demás podíamos decir que nos habíamos incorporado en el momento, así no tener problemas si encontrabas la casa sucia"

"pero como todo estaba impecable, aprovechaste el momento para instalar las cámaras, y arreglar los espejos" termino por ella _. Suena lógico, ellas nos esperarían hasta que llegáramos. Mamá también dijo que no me preocupara por las llaves, supuse que alguien me las entregaría al llegar aquí, pero eso no sucedió… no lo había tomado en cuenta porque las falsas doncellas ya estaban dentro. ¡Un momento! Mamá detallo todo en un solo correo, ¿ella sabía que preguntaría?_

"¿espejos?..." Konata me saca de mi monologo interno. Note desconcierto por parte de la chica

"si los espejos, ¿como fue que le hiciste para que me viera con el cabello corto?... eso me tiene intrigada" le digo sonriendo por el recuerdo del susto que me dio la primera vez que vi mi cabello corto

"no sé de qué hablas… no hemos jugado con espejos" _puede ser verdad… debo creerle, en cierto modo no estoy segura si el gran espejo esta deforme, incluso he llegado a aceptar la chica del espejo… entonces… ellas no modificaron ese espejo, ni ningún otro._

"solo es mi imaginación, olvídalo…" Konata me regala una sonrisa que devuelvo gustosa "otra pregunta Konata… ¿de dónde sacaron un inhibidor?" esa será mi última pregunta, tan solo faltan pocos escalones para llegar a nuestro destino

"lo siento Ayano, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Chizuru: nosotras no hemos usado un aparato de esos, ni tenemos idea de cómo se ve" ¿ _que?... pero si Chizuru no dio con el aparto, porque no continuo con la búsqueda… sinceramente eso tendré que preguntarle_

"quieres decir que mi móvil no tiene cobertura" vuelvo con las preguntas obvias

"nosotras también sufrimos de ese percance de comunicaciones… Kagami descubrió que solo afectaba a las frecuencias de banda digital, o banda ancha… la verdad no le entendí bien, ella dijo que nos podíamos comunicar entre nosotras con radios de corto alcance, y eso fue lo que usamos"

 _Aun no hay comunicación, Misao puede ser de mucha ayuda si hay una emergencia, como la que sufrió Yachiyo. Maldición debí desistir y largarme mañana o incluso esta noche… ya no se puede, Yui se la ve bastante animada con la idea de la fiesta. Talvez deba mostrarme optimista, ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender…_

Cuando llegamos al quinto piso, encontré otra vez el corredor a oscuras… rápidamente doy con el interruptor. Tan solo hay una puerta doble al final… fue por donde escuchamos el grito Kyōko y yo..

"por aquí Konata" le hago una señal para que me siga

Cuando abro las puertas me retracto de lo que había pensado anteriormente. La habitación esta ya iluminada… sobre la cama esta acostada la chica de pelo rosa… pero eso no es lo increíble: es la habitación más amplia de todas, su cama es el doble de grande que la mía… hay un piano, tocador de inmensas proporciones, balcón extra grande… otras cosas que no me he fijado porque no puedo apartar la vista del cuadro que está colgado sobre la cabecera de la cama…

"que bonitas se las ve… pero, ¿yo creí que Yui era tu novia?" no lo respondo porque aún no salgo de mi asombro "mejor voy por Miyuki"

 _Kyōko…_


	23. Chapter 23

Una vez más, todo el universo esta en mi contra… las imágenes que he visto no me pertenecen, los sueños son de otra persona. La vida no es mi vida, Toshinō Kyōko no es mi novia… pero el universo se empeña a inculcarme esa idea…

Lo que hay sobre la cabecera de la cama, no es nada más ni nada menos que un cuadro, la imagen de una pareja de chicas, vestidas con trajes de novias. Una abraza por atrás a la otra. Una de ellas es hermosa. Una de ellas es Toshinō Kyōko… la otra… soy yo.

Cuantas noches había soñado con ese hermoso momento… no lo recuerdo, pero fueron muchas. Muchas noches en la que solo soñaba, con aquel día en que me confesaría… Kyōko me correspondería… Kyōko me amaría. Cuantas noches abrace la almohada… cuantas noches imagine que era a ella a quien yo abrazaba. Cuantas noches antes de dormir… besaba mi reflejo en el espejo, imaginando aquel bello momento… en el que yo bebería ese dulce néctar de sus labios.

"Ayano-chan… ¿te sientes bien?" Konata se ha percatado de mi estado

"si estoy bien… solo necesito unos minutos a solas" _necesito tiempo para pensar, para saber…_

"ok, me llevare a Miyuki, pero ¿que les diré a las chicas?" Miyuki no habla por estar aun soñolienta. _La pobre debe estar hambrienta._

"solo dile lo misto que te dije a ti" no vi cuando Konata y Miyuki abandonaron la habitación, solo escuche el ruido de las puertas cerrándose.

Después de despegar los ojos de aquel cuadro, me acosté sobre aquella gran cama. _Es increíble… es muy cómoda, jamás había sentido tanta suavidad._ Tomo una de las almohadas y la abrazo contra mi pecho. _Huele a Kyōko, toda la habitación tiene su aroma. Porque me sucede esto a mí… después de haber olvidado mi amor por la rubia, esto surge de repente… Kyōko no me ama, yo no la amo… pero me siento confundida._ De un salto me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el tocador. _Esta soy yo…_ me miro al espejo. _Sugiura Ayano… he, ¿qué es esto?_. Sobre el tocador hay un papel doblado por la mitad, curiosa lo abro y leo lo que dice…

" _el lugar donde se juntas las gemelas, la buena y la malévola_

 _De la boca de mi hermana no saldrá una sola palabra,_

 _Pero sé muy bien que nombrara a mi amada._

 _Se esclarecerán las aguas, mas mi mano no podrá penetrarlas_

 _La gemela se ha ido, y nunca volverá._

 _Cinco notas acompañaran su canto, solo un numero remplaza a la letra,_

 _El mar se calmara permitiéndome cruzar…_

 _Bienvenida a mi nueva realidad"_

 _Esto se está poniendo feo…_ la letra vuelve a ser bastante familiar. Dejo la nota donde la encontré, doy media vuelta…

"Chizuru… ¿qué haces aquí?" recargada sobre el marco, la cuatro ojos solo me observa detenidamente. ¿ _Como abrió las puertas sin que yo me percatara?_

"he venido por ti Ayano-chan" sus palabras me desconciertan. _Desde cuando Chizuru usa el chan_ "ella te necesita, solo tú puedes ayudarle" dice mientras mira el cuadro de las novias. _Porque no dice nada con respecto aquel cuadro, talvez pasa lo mismo como en el caso de la foto, solo yo y alguien más… en este caso Konata, podemos ver la imagen._

"no sé a qué te refieres…" cruzo el umbral y salgo de la habitación "ven, vamos a cenar" ella me sigue hacia abajo

"es difícil asimilarlo, verdad" mientras bajamos por las escaleras, se le ocurrió preguntarme cosas que no tengo ni la menor idea de a que se refieren

"no te entiendo Chizuru"

"te debates entre el amor de dos mujeres; una… la mujer que amas, la otra… es solo una ilusión" _como demonios sabe eso_

"te has vuelto muy observadora… pero… ¿cuál es la ilusión?"

"ninguna lo es Ayano-can… las amas a las dos, pero de forma distinta" _Talvez ella tenga razón, solo amo a Yui, pero no puedo estar lejos de Kyōko…_

"Chizuru, mis pensamientos están confusos, y tú lo sabes. Sé que todo se arreglara cuando vuelva a casa… pero hay veces en que dudo de ello" _como lo hago ahora_

"así es… todas tus memorias, pensamientos, sueños… volverán. Ya no estarás confundida, veras a Yui como el amor de tu vida, y a Kyōko como una amiga. Lo mismo sucederá con ellas, y con las demás" habíamos llegado ya a la segunda planta

"creo que tienes razón…" veo que Chizuru ya no me sigue "¿que sucede?" le pregunto

"adelántate, tengo que ir a mi habitación"

"ok, Chizuru…" le doy la espalda y empiezo a bajar a la planta baja

"Ayano…" volteo a verla "debes estar preparada… debes volver" me sonríe y se marcha rumbo a su habitación

Recuerdo haber escuchado lo mismo de ella cuando llegamos aquí, pero no entiendo aun a que se refiere. Pensé que era por la evaluación de las chicas, ahora lo sigue diciendo. Chizuru realmente me impresiona… ¿desde cuándo sabe observar y leer a las personas. Desde cuando se preocupa tanto por alguien que no es su hermana. Desde cuando me llama Ayano-chan?

"hola sexy Ayano… ¿dónde estabas? tardaste mucho. Lo sentimos si no te esperamos para cenar" me encontré con casi todas las chicas saliendo del comedor

"Lo que sucedió fue que me entretuve con Chizuru, pero no se preocupen, ella baja enseguida" ninguna respondió, solo se me quedaron observando. Decidí evadir todas esas miradas que ellas me enviaban y avanzar hacia el comedor… cuando de pronto sale Chizuru con un mondadientes en su boca. "¿como llegaste acá tan rápido?" le pregunto a la cuatro ojos

"¿de que hablas Ayano?." Ella nota que todas las demás chicas me observan "no me digas que volviste alucinar" _malditas alucinaciones, me hacen quedar mal frente a mis amigas, y frente a esa idiota de Kagami. Pero estoy segura que yo hable con Chizuru_

"Ayano" Yui me habla "Konata nos dijo que quería estar sola, fue por eso que no te esperamos… pero Chizuru ha estado con nosotras todo este tiempo" me quede helada. Me giro lentamente hacia Chizuru y ella asiente… "¿te sientes bien?... porque dices que te entretuviste con Chizuru, si ella ha estado con nosotras" _ellas nunca me lo creerán, incluso yo ya estoy empezando a dudar de mi cordura. Otra vez_

Sin decir palabra a las demás tome a Chizuru y me la lleve hacia la cocina…

Ahora que hare, nadie me creerá ni siquiera Chizuru… será acaso que aún no terminan las bromas de Konata. No, esto está más allá de los efectos especiales… el cuadro en aquella habitación lo demuestra… la foto de la parejita, todo lo demás parece que va de la mano. El espejo, Kyōko… embarazada. Alguien peligra, pero ¿quién?... ¿quién es aquella que necesita mi ayuda?. Eso fue extraño… el hecho que Chizuru no bajara conmigo, puede tratarse de un espíritu, de un ente maligno… la doble malvada del espejo. No, que me pasa, eso es ridículo… todo tiene una explicación… pero cual es; espías, demonios, extraterrestres… Mary Poppins.

Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con una escena que jamás había pensado ver…

"Chitose… ¿volviste a comer chocolate?" Chitose abrazaba a Tsukasa mientras la besaba con pasión… en cuanto se dieron cuenta de nosotras, ellas se separaron rápidamente con la cara roja.

"p-perdón… A-Ayano-chan… n-no-nosotras solo…" Tsukasa trata de dar una excusa pero lo único que hace es verse más linda con lo nerviosa que esta

"Ayano…" Chizuru me toca el hombro "ellas están saliendo" ¡ _sorpresa!... así que es por eso que casi no se despegaban… debí imaginarlo. Ayano estás perdiendo el toque querida_

"¡¿que!? Porque yo no sabía nada, Chitose que ya no somos amigas" lo digo fingiendo estar dolida

"siento no habértelo dicho antes Ayano-chan, pero la situación ameritaba callarlo" dijo Chitose juntando las palmas

"seguramente me lo ibas a decir después de que les diera la nota a las chicas" Chitose asiente "bueno, yo no le veo el problema… estoy muy feliz por ti Chitose y también estoy feliz por ti Tsukasa" sonrió abiertamente al ver como la nueva pareja… para mi… se toman de la mano y comparten un pequeño beso… "pero ahora necesito que me hagan un favor"

"claro que si Ayano-chan" dice Tsukasa con entusiasmo

"necesito hablar a solas con Chizuru, así que por favor…" les hago una señal para que se retiren

"seguro… vamos" Chitose toma la mano de Tsukasa y empiezan a salir de la cocina "Ayano-chan tu cena está en el refri… ¿puedes calentarla?"

"si seguro, no te preocupes…"

Después de que las chicas abandonaron la cocina, le hice una señal para que Chizuru se sentara en un extremo de la mesa, yo me sentaría en el otro extremo así quedaríamos frente a frente…

"muy bien Chizuru, necesito que me des los motivos reales por los cuales abandonaste la búsqueda del inhibidor"

Chizuru suspira y comienza a explicar… "escucha, yo no abandone la búsqueda sí, pero nunca di con el aparato… busque en todas las habitaciones y salones que hay en esta casa y créeme… son muchos. Pero… en el último piso existe una habitación de doble puerta corrediza, ahí fue el único sitio donde no tuve acceso…" ¿ _será acaso la habitación donde estaba Miyuki?_

"espera… te refieres al que está al lado derecho de las escaleras" Chizuru asiente "pero esa habitación estaba abierta, fue ahí donde encontramos a Miyuki"

"pudo haber sido Miyuki quien la abrió" yo niego con la cabeza

"no, eso es imposible… Konata me dijo que ellas no poseen las llaves de la mansión, cuando ellas llegaron todas y cada una de las puertas estaba abierta."

"te equivocas Ayano" le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a la cuatro ojos "según lo que dijo Nee-san, las chicas solo revisaron hasta el tercer piso"

"entonces, si ellas no poseen las llaves… quien abrió esa habitación. ¡Espera! Miyuki estaba en esa habitación, los golpes de nudillos sobre la madera, el grito… claro, ella estaba encerrada, estaba tratando de llamar nuestra atención" me había levantado de mi silla y colocado las manos sobre la mesa, para acercarme más a Chizuru y que pueda escuchar bien mis palabras

"Ayano, tu misma habías dicho que esa habitación estaba abierta…"

"si tienes razón…" caigo rendida en la silla con cara de frustración, y cruzándome de brazos

"pero… Miyuki nos contó cómo fue que se extravió" presto la mayor atención a sus palabras "según Konata y Tsukasa, Miyuki es bastante despistada… pero según las palabras de la chica tetona. Ella estaba perdida en los pasillos, cuando oyó voces y un grito, ella reconoció esas voces… Toshinō y tú, intento ir hacia donde provenían las voces pero se equivocó, termino metida en esa habitación… cuando intento salir las puertas estaban cerradas. Eso tiene sentido ahora, verdad" _si, y mucho… pero solo nos abre mas interrogantes_

"si tiene sentido… pero quien encerró a Miyuki y ¿por qué?" me levanto y me dirijo hacia el refri, en busca de mi cena

"no lo sé, pero todas tienen su coartada" la cena aun esta tibia… lo que es bueno porque no quiero calentarla, me la comeré así

"vaya, que día para más loco. Chizuru sobre lo de haberme entretenido contigo…" después de coger unos cubiertos, me senté a comer en la mesa

"te refieres a que yo estuve conversando contigo, cuando en realidad estaba acá abajo cenando" _se oye bastante perturbador si lo dice de esa manera_

"si ja ja, ahora me dirás que me estoy volviendo loca… o que no debería juntarme con Toshinō Kyōko" me rio de mi misma y de lo que Chizuru me dirá a continuación…

"no es así Ayano" mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras tan serias "esta casa guarda un gran secreto. Pero descuida, no es peligroso para nadie."

"¿crees que existen muchos misterios rondando este sitio?" _y a que se referirá, cuando dice que no es peligroso_

"no muchos… solo uno, y uno muy grande" Chizuru se levanta y comienza a hacer su salida "buen provecho Ayano… que descanses, lo necesitaras. Te veré mañana" la chica cuatro ojos camina hacia la salida, pero antes de salir dice… "por cierto Ayano… debes estar preparada" fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer de mi vista…

Perturbador… es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describir los últimos hechos que se han suscitado en la mansión. No cabe la menor duda de que en esta isla, abundan los misterios…


	24. Chapter 24

Nuevo día..,

Son cerca de las… he… no lo sé, salí de casa a las once, estoy explorando el bosque que hay detrás de la mansión, completamente sola. No… no existen razones para hacer una cosa así… no importantes razones. Tan solo quise despejar mi mente, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que disfrutando de la naturaleza.

Es cierto que estoy sola, pero no es porque así lo haya querido. Lo que sucede es que nadie quiso acompañarme… ni siquiera Yui… pueden creer eso. Ellas quieren tener todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche. No sé porque darle tanta importancia, tan solo es bailar, cantar y beber hasta ya no poder más… creo que tendré que estar alerta todo el tiempo, con Yachiyo, Kyōko, Konata, Misao incluso Yui… su nueva personalidad es muy diferente, más bien opuesta a como era antes de llegar a este lugar.

"bueno, ya he visto suficiente… es momento de regresar"

Como ya me ha empezado a dar hambre, decidí regresar a la casa para saciar mi apetito, y ver cómo van los supuestos preparativos para la fiesta. El retorno no me toma más de cuarenta minutos, tampoco es que me hubiera alejado mucho. En fin… este paseo no despejo mi mente para nada, sino que me auto bombardee con más preguntas… y el hecho de que haya otra Chizuru rondando la mansión, no me ayuda mucho. Hablando de interrogantes, anoche tuve un sueño un tanto extraño… más extraño que los que ya había soñado hace días atrás, o desde que llegue aquí. Había mencionado que mis sueños son mudos, y que en todos estaba incluida cierta rubia cabeza hueca. Bueno, este fue diferente…

Estaba en una especie de cafetería, el lugar estaba repleto de chicas que me observaban y luego cuchicheaban entre sí. Toda esa atención extraña me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Decidí ignorarlas y con pequeños sorbos comencé a degustar mi café. De no sé donde aparece una chica, que yo conozco muy bien… se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, quedando frente a frente, mis manos comenzaron a moverse haciendo ademanes, entendí que le estaba explicando algo… lo siguiente que supe es que ella se levantó de golpe de su asiento, me miro unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos, y de la nada su mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla. Solo pude acariciarme la parte afectada, mientras observaba como una furiosa Himawari abandonaba el local. Extraño y nada más que eso.

"hola Sugiura-san, no sabía que andaba de paseo"

Al llegar por fin a la mansión, me encontré con Ayano "si bueno… fui a despejar la mente"

"debe ser difícil para ud todo lo que ha ocurrido, y los problemas que le hemos causado" comenzamos a caminar por el corredor hacia la cocina

"debo reconocer que en un principio llegue a sentir pánico, pero es solo eso…" _solo sentí pánico una sola vez, la primera vez que vi mi reflejo, las otras veces no me sentí aterrada en lo más mínimo… incluso al saber que hay dos Chizuru rondando la casa._

"Sugiura-san, ¿le ocurre algo?" me había quedado pensativa

"no nada… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" necesito corroborar lo siguiente…

"Por supuesto" contesta sonriente la chica de pelo naranja

"¿te sentiste diferente cuando pisaste por primera vez esta isla?" el tema de las alucinaciones y pensamientos ajenos, aun me tiene desconcertada

"bueno… solo un poco, cuando entre por primera vez en la mansión, a mi mente llegaron recuerdo de mi infancia y adolescencia, muchos de ellos tengo la certeza de haberlos vivido, pero existen algunas variaciones que nunca sucedieron. Trate el tema con las chicas Tsukasa no parecía entender lo que estábamos hablando… pero al parecer solo Konata, Miyuki y yo experimentamos lo mismo,. En fin, las demás tienen cambios en su forma de ser, pero ellas no se dan cuenta de ello"

"¿quieres decir que Misao no es tan alocada _?" pero que estoy diciendo, si ella ya era así desde que nos montamos en su embarcación_

"no ella siempre ha sido así" _eso lo confirma pero…_

"¿entonces?" _que es lo que ha cambiado en ella, me puede servir para esclarecer un poco las cosas_

"Desde que llegamos, ella ha demostrado tener fuertes sentimientos hacia Konata"

"¿y eso te parece extraño?" _sería extraño para Ayano si ella no fuera de mente abierta, lo cual dudo_

"yo soy su mejor amiga y confidente, desde la secundaria Misao ha estado enamorada de Kagami, pero todo eso cambio desde que llegamos aquí" _pobre Misao, estar enamorada de Kagami no es fácil, pero ella cambio su forma de ser, entonces ella no es tan idiota_

"ya veo…"

"perdóneme, pero tengo que ir a mi habitación" Ayano se despidió de mi al llegar al comedor

"claro, hasta luego"

Que significa todo esto… entonces Yui no se percata de lo que le ocurre, eso explicaría porque le da la menor importancia. En cuanto a Kyōko… no estoy muy segura, pero talvez tenga la mente inundada de ideas erróneas

"Ayanooo…" cuando llegue a la cocina, Yachiyo salto sobre mi

"que haces, quítate" trato de liberarme de su agarre

"solo si primero me das un besito mmmm…" ella trata de acercar sus labios a los míos, yo coloco mi mano en su rostro para apartarla…

"cuando el infierno se congele" por fin estoy libre de sus garras… "que haces aquí, no se supone que debes estar preparando todo para la fiesta"

"naa, si tan solo es bailar y cantar, el salón de baile ya está preparado, la música, el karaoke, las cervezas…" eso es a lo que más le temo… a una Yachiyo borracha o incluso una Kyōko

"espera, creí que solo habías traído unas botellas de vino?" desde que mencionó la palabra 'cerveza' que se me hace que es mentira lo del vino

"si pero hace rato fuimos con Misao a comprar más alcohol" no puede ser… imagínense a todas estas locas pervertidas totalmente ebrias

"espero que no te pases con las bebidas, recuerda que mañana nos vamos y debes estar fresca" _pero no es mala idea dejarla abandonada aquí, después de todo a ella le gusta esta isla_

"no te preocupes, todo está cubierto… solo beber hasta estar realmente ebria, luego seguir bebiendo"

"contigo no se puede" lanzo un suspiro y voy en busca de mi almuerzo "¿sabes si Chitose me dejo almuerzo?"

"si, está sobre la estufa"

"gracias"

"no es nada, ¿oye te divertiste paseando con Kyōko en el bosque?" a que vendrá esa pregunta

"fui sola, nadie quiso ir conmigo"

"pero… ella dijo que te acompañaría" detuve mis movimientos tan solo un instante, _Kyōko…_

"pues no fue así, por cierto… ¿sabes dónde está ella?" _alguien peligra… ¿quién es ese alguien?_

"no tengo idea, ella no almorzó con nosotras… fue porque creímos que estaba contigo. Bueno no vemos sexy Ayano" con eso la chica perro loca abandona la cocina, observo que Chitose a dejado dos almuerzos, eso explicaría la ausencia de la rubia. _Espero que estés bien…_

Después de almorzar, lavar los platos y asear la cocina… me fui a explorar el resto de la casa. Hacerlo ya no tiene lógica, después de todo le diré a mamá que venda, pero como no tengo nada que hacer… a quien engaño, estoy preocupada por mi Kyōko y voy a buscarla por toda la casa

Empecé desde el cuarto piso hacia arriba, todo en total silencio, no quiero a espantar a nadie, ni quiero que nadie me sorprenda. Como es el caso de los pisos inferiores, los superiores también están en perfecto estado, las habitaciones amuebladas y sin rastro de suciedad. Abrí todas las puertas que estuvieron a la vista, solo me faltaba una, pero yo ya la conocía bien. _Talvez solo fue mi imaginación que volvió a jugarme una broma pero presiento que ahí es donde ella se encuentra_. Quise asegurarme, así que intente abrir las puertas pero estaban cerradas.

"qué raro" después de pronunciar esas palabras, se oyó un ligero clic. Hice otro intento en abrir las puertas, y si ningún esfuerzo estas se abrieron "¿cómo… acaso Kyōko?…"

La habitación esta igual que antes, aquel cuadro sigue ahí… pero sobre la cama hay algo que no debería estar…

"Kyōko…" me acerco hasta poder apreciarla mejor "está dormida" me siento en la cama y aparto los mechones rubios que cubren su angelical rostro… "ha estado llorando… pero ¿por qué?"

"es por ti Ayano-chan" mi vista se posa rápidamente en la dueña de aquella voz

"Chizuru… tu" ella se adentra en la alcoba caminando hacia nosotras "¿qué haces aquí?" tengo el presentimiento de que no es la Chizuru que yo conozco

"vine de visita…" su mirada se posa en la dormida Kyōko "la pobre está sufriendo, todas las noches llora desde que tú ya no estas con ella" _ella ha estado espiándonos acaso, y si es verdad lo de Kyōko… ¿cómo es que ella sabe eso?_

"no te entiendo…" mejor me dejé de rodeos y fui directo al grano "mejor dime, ¿quien eres tú?"

"sshh… silencio, la despertaras" empieza a caminar hacia la salida y me hace una señal para que le siga. Cualquiera se lo pensaría mejor pero necesito saber qué es lo que ocurre en este lugar, aunque siento un aura familiar, eso es lo que me tiene preocupada.

Cuando abandonamos la habitación, cerré las puertas de la misma, y entonces volví a preguntar… "muy bien Chizuru, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, mejor dime quien eres y que es lo que quieres conmigo" nos detuvimos en medio del corredor

"eres lista, ella no se ha equivocado en elegirte, ustedes se parecen bastante pero a la vez son tan diferentes… pero bueno… yo no soy la que te necesita Ayano-chan, ella está en peligro. Nosotras carecemos del conocimiento de este mundo, no podemos afrontar aquella situación. Ella confía en ti, y yo también" _carecer… confiar… no entiendo_

"temo que no puedo ayudarte, no si no me dices quien es aquella que peligra, y además mañana es mi último día aquí, Yui debe retornar sus clases, también Yachiyo y Chitose"

"yo no puedo obligarte a venir conmigo, y tampoco puedo decirte la verdad. Esas fueron sus órdenes" _creo que lo que me quiere decir es que hay alguien más_ …

"lo siento" me sentí mal por no poder ayudarla quien quiera que sea

"no debes de preocuparte…" ella lanza un suspiro y me da la espalda "hasta pronto Ayano-chan, que tengas un buen viaje mañana"

"¡espera! ¿Quieres decir que ya no te volveré a ver?"

"claro que nos volveremos a ver, pero la próxima vez…" ella voltea su rostro y me observa detenidamente… segundos después curva sus labios en una cálida sonrisa "será en mi terreno"…

Solo me quede pasmada viendo como Chizuru 2 se perdía en uno de los corredores. De tantos sucesos locos este se lleva el premio, ¿quien es aquella que peligra?. ¿Y que significa este sentimiento de culpa que oprime mi pecho, he abandonado una vida?...

"muuaahhh que bonita son las siestas… ¿oh Ayano que haces aquí?" al parecer Kyōko ya despertó de su siesta

"¿no lo sé?..." todo es mi es un revoltijo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la rubia me rodea con sus brazos y me besa con pasión "Kyōko tu sabes…"

"sshhh… no me importa, sabes lo triste que he estado solo porque tú no estabas a mi lado…" por extraño que parezca esas palabras hicieron sentirme culpable

"perdón…" dije bajando la cabeza, pero ella impide tomándome de la barbilla y depositando un casto beso en mis labios

"te perdono solo con una condición"

"¿cual?..." noto que la rubia tiene un particular brillo en sus ojos

"ahí…" dice apuntando a la recamara donde antes dormía "hay una cama bien grande y suavecita, talvez tu y yo podríamos…" Kyōko se muerde los labios, se acerca y comienza a susurrarme al oído "tener un poco de diversión salvaje y desenfrenada" eso me puso la carne de gallina

"a-a-acaso n-no tienes ha-mbre je je…" _Ayano por favor, solo se trata de Toshinō Kyōko, no actúes como una quinceañera y dile que no!_

"claro que tengo hambre, pero solo tú puedes zacear mi apetito…"

"vaya que sorpresa…" Kagami nos interrumpe, aunque esta vez se lo agradezco… pero no se lo voy a decir "Sugiura, tu siempre divirtiéndote"

"quieres unirte a nuestra diversión…" iba a contratacarla pero detrás de Kagami aparece alguien que hace que se me pare el corazón literalmente

"¿de que diversión hablas Ayano?" _mierda es Yui… un momento, que hace mi novia con esa idiota_

"bueno yo…" trato de explicar la situación pero…

"de la diversión que tendremos esta noche, verdad Ayano" Kyōko sale a mi rescate

"si-si-si de la fiesta, el alcohol y las mujeres" _porque dije esa tontería_

"tu bebes Sugiura… creí que tu solo bebías jugo de manzana" dijo Kagami con una sonrisa arrogante

"claro que sí, yo…"

"ustedes son tan competitivas…" dijo Yui

"porque no hacen una apuesta" Kyōko sugirió, camino hasta estar junto a Yui y… "tú qué opinas" le pregunto

"me parece bien, a ver si así dejan de estarse peleando de una buena vez, la que pierda admitirá la superioridad de la otra…" no entiendo como eso, puede hacer que nosotras dejemos de pelear, en mi opinión lo único que hará es avivar las llamas "pero ¿sobre qué será la competencia?"

"competencias de bebidas" ¿ _qué cosa?_

"te refieres a preparar cocteles, margaritas etc" pregunte

"no, cada una beberá hasta ya no poder más, la que se embriague primero pierde" _no me jodas_

"estas loca Kyōko, como se te ocurre…" comienzo a decir pero la rubia me interrumpió

"y para hacerlo más interesante, el premio para la ganadora será los labios de Yui"

"pero que tonterías…"

"me parce bien" Yui hablo, lo que me dejo completamente muda "yo besare a la ganadora" veo que ella sonríe mientras coloca un dedo en su mejilla como pensando "la besare… donde y como quiera" _esta no es mi Yui_

"está bien para mi" Kagami que hasta el momento dudaba de todo habló "o es que tienes miedo de perder Sugiura" no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, yo peleare por mi novia

"eso jamás, barreré el piso contigo" le digo de manera intimidante

"ya lo veremos" …

Yui se retira junto con Kagami, mientras yo me siento en el frio piso a lamentarme de las tonterías que hago. Kyōko se me acerco después de haberme observado un momento.

"estas bien mi amor" ella usa esa hermosa voz que hace que me derrita

"creo que no" le digo, luego ella me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme

"no te preocupes, sé que ganaras" dice ella "y si no… yo seré tu premio de consolación" termina susurrándome al oído.

Me pensé en esa propuesta solo un momento, momento que desapareció cuando siento los labios de Kyōko sobre los míos. Esta vez fui yo quien jalo a la rubia hacia aquella gran habitación, termine lanzándola sobre esa gran cama, despojarla de la ropa besarla por todo su cuerpo. Lo hicimos como si no hubiera un mañana, jamás me había sentido mejor. Los toques las caricias, los roces, los besos todo de Kyōko me enloqueció. Así es… termine volviendo hacer el amor con Kyōko.

La fiesta por fin llego, y no es que haya estado emocionada por ello, yo diría todo lo contrario. Disfrute bailando un buen rato con mi novia, pero he de reconocer que me moría de los celos cuando Yui bailaba con Kagami. Chitose no se despegaba Tsukasa, incluso me sorprendió que ella estuviera bebiendo cerveza. Yachiyo ya estaba medio ebria, lo sé por cómo se tambaleaba y porque estaba tratando de conquistar a Miyuki de una forma un tanto indecente… como invitarla a su habitación, pero no lo logro porque Chizuru estaba cuidando de la chica de pelo rosa. Luego llego el karaoke. Nadie le pudo ganar a Konata en cuanto a canciones de anime se refiere, y que voz… Aya Hirano no le llega ni a los talones, y hay que destacar el coraje que tubo Misao para atacar a besos a Konata, pero a mi parecer fue por efecto del alcohol, y tampoco escuche que Konata se quejara. Kyōko festejaba a su manera, si seducir a Ayano se le puede llamar festejar, pero a la chica de pelo naranja no pareció importarle… dato curioso es que Kyōko aún no bebía ni media cerveza, y no pude dejar de preguntarme si ella no estaría enferma.

Después decidieron jugar verdad o reto, claro que me negué rotundamente a participar en ese juego… saben, hay una trampa en todo eso, yo tengo secretos que no quiero compartir… si, Kyōko es uno de ellos, claro que podría estar eligiendo 'reto' todo el tiempo, pero… te pueden retar a contestar la siguiente pregunta con la verdad. Pero, aunque mis intentos de pasar inadvertida funcionaron, Yui si jugo, y adivinen con quien se besó… si con Kagami. Maldita sea mi suerte.

"atención, atención a todas" Kyōko se subió a una silla y le prestamos atención a lo que dirá, aunque yo ya sé a qué va "como les había ya comentado, habrá una competición de bebidas entre dos grandes… Sugiura Ayano vs Hiiragi Kagami" _no sabía que se apellida 'Hiiragi'… bueno tampoco es que se lo haya preguntado_ "lucharan con uñas y dientes por el amor de la escultural Yui" _nadie me dijo que lucharía por amor_ "las reglas son simples, cada una beberá cinco cervezas directamente de la botella en una hora, mientras que nosotras seguimos con la fiesta, luego bailaran durante 30 minutos para que el alcohol vaya haciendo efecto. Después beberán un vaso de vodka y después de 15 minutos haremos una prueba de ebriedad"

"harás que caminen por una línea, pararse en una pierna, picarse la nariz y todo lo demás Kyōko-chan" habló Chitose

"Más o menos" respondió la rubia "si pasan la prueba beberán un vaso de tequila, cortesía de Misao aunque lo dudo. Bien empecemos" yo no estoy segura de llegar a probar el vodka, luego de que volví a Japón, casi no he probado licor, así que no estoy en forma para hacer esto

Suspiro pesadamente y me encamino hacia la mesa donde están las cervezas que beberé "esto es ridículo" susurro más para mí que para nadie mas

"suerte Ayano-chan" _Chitose me apoya, me hace tener más confianza en mí misma_ … "suerte Kagami-chan" _¡olvídenlo!_

"suerte sexy Ayano, pero si pierdes recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón" las palabras de Yachiyo no me las esperaba… "también tendrás un lugar en mi cama" eso si me lo esperaba

"lista para perder Sugiura" dijo Kagami mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Yo jale una silla y me senté frente a ella

"eso lo veremos"

…

"auch… mi cabeza"…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en lo que parecía ser mi cama, note por la proyección de la luz solar que se colaba por las persianas que era ya casi medio día. Trate de recordar con algo de esfuerzo que es lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, solo vino a mi mente el recuerdo de haber bebido las cinco cervezas, baile los 30 minutos y después nada. No soy una gran bebedora, nunca antes me había emborrachado de verdad y si he de apostar diría que solo basto las cervezas para ponerme fuera de combate, eso quiere decir que…

"¡maldición! Perdí… Kagami debe estar riéndose de lo patética que me he de haber visto" trate de incorporarme, pero se me era difícil "estoy… ¡estoy desnuda!" sentí que alguien se movió a mi lado izquierdo, así que le preste atención "Yui, sabía que no me abandonaría" trate de mover mi brazo derecho para abrazarla pero estaba atorado no sé dónde. Voltee hacia la derecha y me percate de un bulto bajo las sabanas, sin despertar a Yui libere mi brazo izquierdo y así descubrir que es lo que hay debajo de las sabanas. Como Yui estaba casi desarropada, tire de las sabanas aventándolas al piso… me que en shock total.

Yo estaba completamente desnuda, también lo estaba Yui… pero había alguien más, completamente desnuda y aferrándose a mi… "¡Ky-Ky-Ky- Kyōko!"

 **Aclaro y repito, NO HE EDITADO ESTE CAPITULO tal y como lo acaban de leer, fue escrito por Gabriel H.A**

 **La verdad esperaba hacerlo, pero al final me decidí por conservarlo tal cual, ya saben.**

 **En fin, créditos a Gabriel H.A y todo eso.**

 **Cualquier cosita me la pueden dejar en los comentarios.**


	25. Chapter 25

"lista para perder Sugiura"

"eso lo veremos"

Nos habíamos sentado en la mesa donde estaban las cervezas, tomamos una pero me fije en la expresión del rostro de Kagami, imagine que ella no había probado nunca en su vida y licor, entonces trate de ser razonable

"escucha Kagami, no hay necesidad de hacer esto" le digo

"tienes miedo Sugiura" ella continuo con su arrogancia

"no, no tengo miedo, pero tu expresiones faciales me indican que esta es tu primera cerveza… o me equivoco"

"bueno… yo…" en un arrebato empezó a beber todo el contenido de la cerveza de un solo tirón, creo que no fue una buena idea "tos, tos…" solo la observe mientras ella tosía para aclarar su garganta "esto… tos… esto no es como me lo imaginaba" con pequeños sorbos termine mi primera cerveza

"ok, escucha Kagami, aunque ganes ese beso, dudo que puedas conquistar a Yui"

"estas siendo egoísta con ella" contesto con un tono distinto, uno amigable "Sugiura, yo no busco enamorar a Yui… ya debiste haberlo sabido desde que descubriste que estudio actuación, fue solo para distraerte" _pero entonces porque lo negó_

"pero…"

"yo… yo solo… yo solo quería pasar tiempo… co-co-contigo" dichas palabras fueron una gran sorpresa para mí, Kagami tenía un adorable sonrojo lo que la hacía ver mucho más bella, solo una palabra se me cruzo por la mente en ese momento…

"tsundere" ella me mira entrecerrando los ojos

"¡¿como me llamaste!?"

"no nada olvídalo, bueno… ahora que hacemos" le pregunte referente a la apuesta

"sigamos con ella, admito que es mi primera vez, pero como dicen… para todo siempre hay una primera vez"

"lo mismo digo" tomamos otra cerveza, ahora con una agradable sonrisa chocamos las botellas "salud"

La declaración de Kagami fue un gran alivio para mí, al ya no tener que pelear por Yui se me hace todo más fácil, pero mientras estaba bebiendo mi cerveza un recuerdo me golpeo de pronto, uno que sin duda me hizo sentir un parasito. Mi infidelidad, mi conciencia no me dejara en paz hasta que confiese… y se lo que sucederá.

"que te pasa Ayano, porque esa cara, creí que estarías feliz de que ya no te quitare a Yui" Kagami me trajo de vuelta al mundo

"no nada, solo pensaba" _Yui me matara cuando sepa que me acosté con Kyōko, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándoselo_

"¿pensabas en Kyōko o en Yui?" ¡¿ _que!?_

"qué clase de pregunta es esa, claro que pienso en Yui" le digo cruzándome de brazos y evitando su mirada

"bueno, lo digo porque he notado como miras a la rubia, y créeme… así no se mira a una amiga" _lo último que me faltaba_

"cuando estaba en la secundaria, me enamora locamente de ella" le empecé a narrar un poco de mi historia pero ella me corto

"si yo se eso, te jugo una broma con Yui, te rompió el corazón, te mudaste a estados unidos y después de tres años regresaste, te enamoraste de Yui, la chica que ha estado enamorada de ti desde el primer día que se conocieron" termino la historia exactamente como se la iba a contar

"¿como sabes todo eso?" le pregunte desconcertada

"Yui me lo conto" _eso lo explica_ "escucha, Yui es una gran mujer… es bonita e inteligente, ella te ama mucho" _a que viene eso_ "debes decirle la verdad, estoy segura que te perdonara"

"no no sé de qué hablas" mi nerviosismo se hizo notar

"no actúes desentendida, tú y Kyōko han estado haciendo cosas a sus espaldas, no era mi intención pero" ella se sonroja fuertemente y voltea su rostro "yo las oí haciéndolo" mi mandíbula cayó sobre la mesa

"cu-cu-cuando!?" grite por suerte la música estaba a un fuerte volumen y las demás no me escucharon

"Yo estaba con Yui en el salón de juegos, ella estaba a punto de lograr una nueva marca, así que me pidió que fuera por ti para compartir ese momento contigo, cuando llegue a su habitación escuche claro como Kyōko gemía y gritaba tu nombre, no quise entrometerme, le dije a Yui que no pude dar contigo" si antes me sentía parasito ahora no se, Kagami ha guardado silencio por el bien de mi relación y yo le seguí pagando con insultos y burlas

"dios, soy de lo peor" me tome la cabeza con las manos y coloque mi frente sobre la mesa

"creo que yo tuve un poco de culpa" levanté la mirada "yo… pude haberte hecho…" ella se sonroja nuevamente "exci-e-excitar… ¡PERO FUE SIN QUERER YO-YO NO SE LO QUE ME PASO!" ahora entiendo a qué se refiere

"te refieres a las dos veces que me violaste" ella agacha la cabeza y asiente "tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en realidad no sé qué me sucede… desde que llegue a esta isla me he sentido diferente"

"¿tú también?" ella pregunta, yo tomo la tercera cerveza y empiezo a beberla, Kagami me imita

"creo que todas nos hemos sentido diferente… observa" le digo para que mire a las chicas bailar en la pista, "crees que Yui es así" le digo apuntando a mi novia con la mirada

"¿¡qué es lo que está haciendo!?" mi novia estaba besándose con Miyuki mientras bailaba, pero eso no era todo, ya que la mano derecha de Yui estaba bajo la falda de Miyuki además que a Miyuki no parecía importarle ya que se aferraba a Yui como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Lo que ves Kagami, ella es otra… esa que está ahí no es la Yui que yo conocí" aunque me dio un poco de celos no podía enojarme con ella en lo más mínimo, sabía que ella actúa sin pensar

"todo es muy extraño, Misao también actúa diferente… por cierto, ¿dónde está ella y Konata?" volví a mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas y confirmar que verdaderamente ese par han desaparecido _seguramente están teniendo sexo por ahí_

"ja ja ja" me reí de la ironía "todas somos idiotas"

"cierto… ¡salud!"

"¡salud!"

Después de terminar nuestras cervezas y bailar el tiempo acordado, hicimos la prueba. No he de negar que ya me sentía mareada, pero lamentablemente para Kagami, ella no pudo completarla porque cayó al suelo intentando caminar por la línea. Llego la hora de reclamar mi premio, y lo obtuve, un apasionado beso de mi novia.

"que siga la fiesta!" grito ella, yo ya no estaba en condiciones, mi cabeza me daba vueltas… pero eso le valió poco para Yui, quien me arrastro al centro del salón para bailar con ella

"Yui… Yui…" decía un poco adormilada "quiero irme a dormir"

"dormir… no, ni pensarlo, tu y yo gozaremos, sea aquí o en la cama pero lo haremos" no entendía de donde sacaba toda esa energía, tampoco a que se refería.

Trate de seguirle el paso lo mejor que pude, a partir de ahora mi mente dejo de almacenar información… lo último que recuerdo fue haber compartido un beso triple con la rubia cabeza hueca y…

"no puede ser no puede ser no puede ser"

Habían ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación, me levante de la cama y empecé a recogerlas, no sin antes cubrirme con una bata, ya había recogido todo el desorden, había separado con forme nos pertenecía, lo difícil fue la ropa interior pero no había duda alguna, todas las prendas eran de nosotras tres.

"umm Ayano, ¿ya amaneció?" Kyōko pregunta, se levanta y camina desnuda hasta donde yo estaba, tomo sus pertenencias y me dio un beso en los labios "no te hubieras molestado amor" y hace su salida de la habitación sin decir nada más.

"Ayano, donde te fuiste" Yui tantea las sabanas en mi búsqueda

La siguiente y la ultima en despertar fue Yui, viéndola tan adorable, hizo que mi corazón se llenara de tristeza _. Yo no la merezco_. Decidí que sería hora de ser sincera con ella, decirle que le fui infiel varias veces. Con ese pensamiento no pude evitar entristecerme, sabía lo que me esperaba y debía afrontarlo de la mejor manera.

"Yui…" me arroje a sus brazos mientras lloraba, yo sé que ella nunca me perdonara, pero será mejor así a que viva conmigo siempre engañada "yo lo siento"

"que pasa porque lloras" _mi amor tan linda, yo no la merezco_

"yo… te engañe, te engañe con… con Kyōko… lo siento. Lo siento" mis lágrimas bañaban su cuerpo desnudo, espere paciente por su ira, por su desaprobación… pero ella me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo más a su cuerpo

"yo lo se… lo sé todo _" ¿¡que!?_ Levante la cabeza para mirarla anonadada… "yo también debo pedirte perdón… yo" ella empieza a decir luego de suspirar "yo me acosté con Miyuki, con Konata, con Chizuru, con Ayano y con Yachiyo" _¿Qué? ¡que!_

"con… ¡¿cinco?!" digo mostrando los dedos de mis manos, estoy bastante… no sé. "es por eso que…"

"si, mi amor, es por eso que tenía la maleta de juegos de Yachiyo" dice ella a lo que yo solo estoy tragando moscas "pero no pongas esa cara, ¿acaso no te gusto lo que hicimos las tres?"

"las… las tres…"

"creo que la palabra correcta es trio"

No me lo puedo creer, y yo culpándome por ser infiel cuando ella casi se tira a todas las chicas. Debería estar muy enojada, pero… sinceramente oír que tuvo relaciones con ese número de chicas hace que me excite.

"¿me amas?" pregunto ella de lo más normal

"con todo mi corazón" _al diablo con todo esto_ "¿y tú?"

"jamás dejare de hacerlo Ayano" nos fundimos en un cálido beso, que poco a poco se convirtió en pasión, guiado por el fuego de nuestros cuerpos

"Yui me haces tan feliz, pero… como supiste lo de… lo de Kyōko" temía que se enojara conmigo pero la curiosidad me gano

"ella me lo dijo, yo entre en su habitación, Kyōko estaba llorando desnuda… cuando te vi mi alma se quebró pensé que habías descubierto que te engañe y por eso te habías acostado con ella… me pidió perdón, dijo que nunca quiso pero que había algo dentro de ella que la impulsaba a amarte…"

"entonces tú me trajiste aquí…" _eso tiene sentido ahora_

"así es, te dejé en esta cama durmiendo… estaba desconcertada, entonces recordé la invitación que me hizo Kagami, necesitaba despejar mi mente… decidí dejarme guiar por mis instintos"

"¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"me entregue al lado oscuro por así decirlo, esa Yui aún vive dentro de mi… y lo puedes comprobar por lo que las tres hicimos" _el trio del cual yo fui parte_

"tu… te acuerdas de todo" _entonces no estaba ebria como yo_

"ya no recuerdas aquella promesa _" ¿promesa?... ahora recuerdo_

"cierto, como pude olvidarlo… tu juraste nunca beber después de que casi destruyes el club de Yachiyo"

"así es… yo estaba sobria, y también Kyōko, lo cual me parece muy raro"

"entonces… ustedes… ustedes me violaron"

"…" ella no dice nada, solo entierra su rostro entre mis pechos

"me violaron" la aparto bruscamente, y me coloco encima de ella "me violaron… ahora yo te violare a ti"

"se gentil" dijo mordiéndose el labio, lo que me enloqueció. "¿quieres usarlo esta vez?" no sé de dónde, pero me mostro un juguete bastante grande "lo prepararé para ti" dice metiéndose el pene falso en la boca para lubricarlo con su saliva.

Me coloque aquel juguetito a lo que Yui se colocó a gatas mientras me mostraba su trasero. Me coloque detrás de ella y lleve mi miembro hacia su ya húmeda entrada. Un solo empuje basto para que mi miembro temporal desapareciera en su interior, mientras empecé con el típico vaivén Yui no paraba de producir hermosos gemidos

"ayano mmas ha más" Obedezco aumentando el ritmo, aferrándome a sus caderas. Luego el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y la humedad de nuestras intimidades se mesclaron y provocaron sonidos muy sucios cada vez que yo chocaba con su trasero.

"Ayano no has visto mi sostén…" de pronto una desnuda Kyōko entro en la habitación, no me sorprendió verla, así que no me detuve ni un segundo con mis embestidas "¡háganme un espacio!" ella grito saltando encima de la cama, se movió de tal manera que Yui tuviera total acceso a su fuente de amor. Luego de que Yui alcanzara el clímax, me acosté en la cama y Kyōko se sentó sobre mi miembro, mientras que Yui coloco su trasero sobre mi cara, no dude y bebí todo su néctar mientras la rubia me cabalgaba.

Después de hacerlo con Yui y con Kyōko de manera salvaje y desenfrenada, fue como a modo de reconciliación, recogimos nuestras pertenencias, almorzamos y a las tres de la tarde partimos rumbo a casa…

Después de despedir a las chicas 'Lucky Star', y pagar una factura de más de veinte mil dólares, que yo no sabía que tenía qué pagar por comida y renta de un yate. Me encuentro por fin descansando en el sofá de mi casa adorable, tengo que revisar un correo que me llego al celular cuando pise tierra… pero lo harre después de descansar.

"cómo te sientes Ayano" Yui bajo de la planta alta, y se sentó en el sofá

"sobre…" pregunte

"tú sabes, doy gracias al cielo que mi contraparte desapareció, he vuelto a ser la de siempre… ya no siento esos impulsos alocados" _ahora que lo menciona yo he dejado de pensar en la rubia, ni siquiera quiero saber de dónde está_. _Y he olvidado ciertas cosas, como todos aquellos sueños a los cuales veo ahora en tercera persona, como una película_

"si también estoy bien" _Chizuru no se equivocó, pero entonces… todo lo demás es cierto_

Ese pensamiento repentino hizo que tomara mi celular y reviso el correo que recibí anteriormente. _Es de mamá_. Lo leo atentamente. _No puede ser… entonces como_

"que sucede Ayano" Yui me pregunto, debió haberse fijado de mi repentina expresión sombría

"mamá dice que ella no ha comprado ninguna edificación en Japón, que no sabe de qué mansión me refiero" Yui abre la boca ligeramente pero no dice nada

"hola chicas, me extrañaron" Kyōko llega de repente y trae consigo una caja "Ayano esto es para ti" me la entrega en las manos

"que es" Yui recupero su compostura y pregunto

"no lo sé" contesto la rubia "me la entrego Chizuru, dijo que no la abriera y que solo Ayano podía hacer eso, por cierto ella actuaba raro"

"a que te refieres" volvió a preguntar Yui, yo solo observaba la caja

"bueno no se opuso a que la abrazara, incluso me devolvió el abrazo" _Chizuru te hubiera mandado al hospital, pero entonces…_

 _Es ella, estoy segura de ello_. Abrí la caja solo para encontrarme con el diario que ya había visto en el estudio de aquella mansión, más otro diario… pero había mas… también estaban aquel poema que encontré en la habitación del último piso y aquellos números que encontré en el salón de baile… también había una carpeta, que fue tomada por Yui quien la empezó a ojear.

"Ayano, mira…" ella me mostro un documento "aquí dice que eres la dueña de aquella mansión, y de la isla… incluso tiene tu firma" tome la carpeta entre mis manos y analice ese documento, en efecto esa era mi firma.

Deje la carpeta a un lado y tome el segundo diario… al igual que el primero estaba lleno de fórmulas matemáticas desconocidas para mí, pero… al final de este había una firma…

"Nishigaki Nana"

"Ayano lee esto" Yui me paso una hoja de papel que estaba en la carpeta

 _Sugiura Ayano,_

 _Tú y yo aún no nos conocemos, pero confió en ti con toda mi alma_

 _Por favor cuida de ellas mientras yo no estoy, son lo más importante para mí_

 _Por favor te lo ruego, cuida de mi Kyōko, y te prometo recompensarte._

Eso era todo, ni firmas ni nada más. _Es Kyōko la que necesita mi ayuda_. Ahora entendía todo, pero como encontrar a esa Kyōko, por donde buscar. Los diarios son la clave, la mansión es la clave. Observe a las demás que esperaban una respuesta de mi parte, yo también lo esperaba.

 _¿Volveré?_

 _ **Hola gente bonita como están, bueno… sé que fue tedioso para algunos, aburrido para otros pero aquí esta, el último capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Pido disculpas a todos por alargar demasiado esta historia, pero por fin podemos decir que… por fin termino esta por% &" de historia**_

 _ **Bueno… se aceptan Reviews con sus quejas e insultos y demás.**_

 _ **Yo HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS me despido, nos vemos en una próxima ocasión. Hasta pronto cuídense**_

* * *

Tal y como acaban de leer, este fue el final de esta historia. Ahi estan las mismas palabras de Gabriel H.A. Por mi parte, puedo decir que disfrute trayendoles este fanfic para uds. Y sin mas que decir, me despido. Yo soy YuriHot y sera hasta la próxima, No olviden dejar sus comentarios, adios


End file.
